Falling for Sirius
by Ms.Witch
Summary: MoMo hates Sirius but Sirius loves MoMo. What happens if she falls for him? Romance, snowball fights and whats this! Voldmort! LJ SOC ROC PLZ READ AND REVIEW!
1. Buh bye Kayz & Lily

Falling for Sirius

*~*~*~*~*

a/n: Yo was up readers/reviewers? Well I decided to make a story that's different then all my others. You may wonder why its different, well MoMo hates Sirius now but Sirius loves MoMo…It kinda sounds like a James and Lily fanfic *sweat drop* and that's kinda where I got the idea. Hehe…^ ^;. Well anyway! ON TO THE STORY!! 

*~*~*~*~*

*~*~MoMo's Pro~*~*

"NO WAY!" MoMo screamed as she read a letter from her two bestest friends, Lily Evans and Kayz Pierce. "They just can't leave me for the whole summer!!!!"

Her two best friends were both going to Paris for the whole summer untill the week before school starts, leaving her to do nothing.

It was the summer of her 6th year at Hogwarts and MoMo was now a beautiful 16 year old.

MoMo ran over to her desk and grabbed some of her parchment and a quill and some ink and started to write her letter back. When she finished she read it back to herself. She read:

Dear Kayz and Lily,

No! You can't just leave me! What am I suppose to do all summer long! My family's never home and I always spend the summer with you guys! And this is so short noticed… But if your going you better send me a postcard and bring me back a souvenir! Write me back after you get this!

MoMo

She folded the letter up and gave it to Lily's pet barn owl, Juno. But not before giving it something to drink and some pizza Pringles to eat. She laughed at how Juno ate the Pringles, they almost named her Pringles because she loves to eat them so much.

MoMo brought Juno to the window and opened it. Juno flew out the window and headed southeast towards where Kayz and Lily lived. 

(a/n: Kayz and Lily are neighbors so…continue reading)

MoMo leaned on the window sill and watched Juno fly out of sight. Once she was out of sight, she sighed sadly and looked down below at her back yard. Then to her only neighbors house, which belonged to the Potters.

'_Maybe I can spend the summer with James, just like when we were little_.' MoMo thought.

MoMo and James have been friends ever since they were little. Their families have been good friends for a very long time, that's how James and Momo ended up being neighbors.

"Momo!" she heard her cousin, Ranma, call her.

"Coming!" she yelled back, closed the window and ran out of her room. She ran down three flights of stairs, since her room was the only one on the third floor. She ran down into her family's dojo, went to the other side of it and opened the sliding door that lead into the kitchen.

(a/n: ok u may not no but MoMo's family on her mums side is Japanese so they have a Japanese house, she doesn't look Japanese though cause her dads American)

There she found her cousin Ranma, who was getting ready to leave for work.

"Yes?" MoMo panted as she ran all the way there.

"Well, I'm leaving for work. I don't think anyone will be home when you get up. We all have you-know-what meets all this week. So we wont be home. Ok?" he said as he ran over to the fireplace to get some Floo powder.

"Ok." MoMo said with a fake smile.

"Bye then." Ranma said as he disappeared out of site.

"…Bye…" MoMo said a little late.

She sighed once again. She knew what he meant when he said you-know-what meets. She really didn't like the fact that most of her family was in the order. She just didn't want anymore people in her family to die, since her mother and father both died when she was very little. The very thought of her family dieing brought tears to her eyes. 

"Oh snap out of it, MoMo!" she told herself. "None of them has died."

She heard a tap on the glass window and smiled at the familiar owl. It was her friends , Alanna's and Lorina's pet owl Legolas.

(a/n: …hey I didn't no wut to name it. Well they both love Legolas, LIKE ME!)

She walked over to the glass door and opened it up for him to come in. He swooped in and perched himself on a chair. He stuck his left leg out for her to untie the letter.

She laughed and walked over to him and untied the letter.

"Thank you." She said to Legolas. He merely ruffled his feathers proudly at his good job.

She placed the letter on the table and went to the refrigerator. She took out a little bowel and filled it with water and placed it in front of Legolas on the table. He drank from it happily. Then she went to the cabinet and took out a bag of sunflower seeds and placed a few of them in another little bowel and placed that right next to the water bowel. 

Legolas cooed lovingly at her and continued eating.

MoMo sat down at the table and opened up the letter, it read:

Dear MoMo,

Hey! We haven't seen you for awhile! We're doing ok, unless you call Alanna trying to set cars on fire ok then yes we are. We Just wanted you to know, the week before school starts we're going to London to get our school supplies. Hope to see you there!

Lorina the great and Alanna the fire starter

MoMo laughed at the letter and decided she would write back later. 

When Legolas was done eating, he hooted thankfully and flew out the door. 

MoMo slipped on some shoes and decided she would go over to James house to see what he was up to. 

*#*#*James Pro*#*#*

James waited impatiently for his best friend, Sirius Black, to get here so they could do something. 

Sirius Black was going to spend the summer with James since James's parents went on vacation with out him and plus Sirius hated his family and there was no way he was going to spend the summer with them.

James started to think of all the stuff he was going to do with Sirius. He would of invited Remus and Peter over but Remus was on vacation in Paris and Peter said he was busy. 

He heard a knock on the back door. 

"Hmm maybe Siri went to the back." James thought as he walked over to the back door.

He opened the door suspecting it to be Sirius, but to his surprise it was MoMo.

*~*~Regular Pro~*~*

MoMo walked across her back yard and jumped over the picked fence. She walked up to the back door and knocked on it.

A minute later James opened the door looking shocked.

"Hullo." MoMo said with a smile as she looked at the shocked look on James's face.

"Uh hullo?" James said shaking off the shockness. "I thought you were going to spend the summer with Kayz and Lily again?" he said and moved away so she could come in.

"Yeah well they're both going to Paris so I have nothing to do this summer." MoMo said walking into the house.

"Well you can spend the summer with me and--" James said but then the doorbell rang.

"Finally!" James said with a smile and ran to the front door. MoMo followed.

James opened the front door and MoMo's jaw dropped. There stood Sirius Black with his trunk and his broom stick in his hand with his stupid cocky smile placed on his handsome face.

*~*~*~*

a/n: DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!! Hehe sry but it really is a dun dun dun when MoMo's around Siri! Wut will happen in chapter 2?! Who knows! PLZ READ A REVIEW!!!!!!!!!


	2. Stupid Hose!

Stupid Hose!

*~*~*~*~*

a/n: Yo was up ppl? Well I got really bored after skool and I had already wrote my chappy on paper so I thought I would type it up, plz read and review…again. Lol

Haven't done this yet but I'm sure u ppl already knew this! I don't, I repeat, don't own the anything from Harry Potter, only my characters that I made up…and Kayz owns Kayz *smiles*

*~*~*~*~*

"Hello mate," Sirius said. "Sorry I'm late."

He smiled at James and moved his eyes towards MoMo, and then they seemed to brighten as his eyes went up and down MoMo's body.

James let Sirius in and Sirius placed his trunk and broomstick at the bottom of the stairs then turned towards MoMo.

"You look even more beautiful each time I see you, love!" he said with his trademark smile.

MoMo glared at him. He's tried to flirt with her every since they met. So it was really same old stuff.

Sirius had seemed to get the picture and turned back towards James.

"So what are we gonna do today?" he asked.

"Well why don't we--" James started but just then a owl swooped in from the window and landed on James's shoulder. It stuck out his leg and MoMo untied it for James. Once the letter was untied of the owls leg the owl took off back where it came from.

James opened the letter and sighed. 

"Who's it from?" MoMo asked, as James rolled up the letter and placed it in his pocket.

"My mum," James said with a little smile. "She sent me a list of chores to do."

MoMo and Sirius laughed when James rolled his eyes. 

"I'll help." MoMo said, offering her help.

"Thanks." James said with a smile. "What about you?" he said now turning to Sirius.

"Nah," Sirius said smiling. "I can watch thanks."

James and Sirius laughed and MoMo rolled her eyes. 

"So what's the first thing on the list?" MoMo asked.

"Hmmm…" James mumbled as he took out the letter. "Lets see…Ah yes. Water the plants. The very top of the list."

So the three of them walked out to the back and MoMo went out by the plants to see how dry they were. James and Sirius walked off to the side of the deck and James handed Sirius the hose.

"Just hold this for a minute." James said as he bent down to turn on the hose.

"Fine." Sirius said, holding the hose for James.

James bent over and turned the water on…but he turned it on a little to high and unfortunately…well…just read.

James turned the water on a little to high to it was more powerful and went a longer distance and well, Sirius had the hose pointing at MoMo. Getting her completely wet.

"JAMES!!!! SIRIUS!!" she screamed turning around to face them, soaking wet.

"Opps!" both James and Sirius said, as James turned off the water. 

"Sorry, MoMo!!!" James apologized over and over again. 

MoMo sighed. 

"Its ok." She said starting to calm down. "I'll be right back." And with that she turned towards her house and jumped over the white picked fence. 

She was most likely going to change. James and Sirius thought the same thing so they went in the house to finish up the chores. 

They next thing on the list was to wash the dishes.

James turned on the water and began to wash the dishes as Sirius sat at the table and flipped through a Quidditch magazine. 

A few minutes later, the door opened and in stepped a still very wet, MoMo.

"Didn't you go to change?" James asked as he looked at her.

"I would of, but I locked myself out." She said blushing.

"That's ok, you can wear some of my clothes. And you can wash your clothes with my washer and dryer." James said in a brothering way.

"Thanks!" MoMo said, feeling glad that James was so nice.

James, Sirius and MoMo went up to James's room to get some clothes for MoMo to wear while her other clothes were going to be in the washer and dryer.

James went threw his drawers and took out a faded orangeish yellowish long t-shirt with a pair of baggie jeans. 

The three of them walked out of James's room. James and Sirius went left to go down the stairs but MoMo went to the right.

"Where are you going?" Sirius asked as MoMo opened up the upstairs bathroom door.

"I'm gonna take a shower, duh. You can't expect me to walk around with dirty wet hair, do you?" MoMo said walking in to the bathroom then shutting it closed. A moment later they heard a click, which meant she locked the door.

Sirius just stared at the bathroom door and seemed to have gotten an idea. James kinda got a picture of what Sirius was planning. He grabbed Sirius and dragged him back downstairs. 

"Come on, Romeo." James said as he did so.

About a half an hour later, James had finished all the chores on the list and he heard MoMo walking downstairs she walked into the kitchen, where Sirius and James were at.

She walked into the kitchen with the faded shirt and baggie pants on with a cap on her head which was tilted on the side.

"What's with the cap?" James asked as he looked MoMo over again.

"I just thought it looked better with what I'm wearing is all." MoMo said with a smile.

The grandfather clock in the kitchen went off with seven dings, meaning it was seven o'clock.

"Well its about dinner time." MoMo said looking over at the clock. "What do you guess want to eat?"

They both just looked at her like she was crazy.

"What? Do you not think I cant cook?" MoMo said looking from Sirius to James.

"Well…" James started,

"Oh come on James!" MoMo said rolling her eyes. "They last time I made something for you to eat was when I was nine!"

"Well yeah! But you nearly burned off my tongue with your chill!" James said, shuddering at his memory of what happened.

"I thought Toya said it was 30 minutes to heat up, not 30!" MoMo said getting a little peeved off. "Geese I'm sorry! Fine, I'll just make myself something to eat! You two can just starve to death."

"Hey!" Sirius said. "I didn't say I didn't want anything to eat!" 

James sighed and said,

"Fine, MoMo. You can make us dinner. But I swear. If I get an injury cause of your cooking, I'm never eating anything you make, again!" 

MoMo smiled and went to work on dinner. 

*~*~*~*~*

a/n: mwahaha well that's the end of chapter 2...it was kinda boreing but the next 1 will with b good, I promise!


	3. Karaoke at the stoke of Midnight

Karaoke at the stoke of Midnight

*~*~*~*~*

a/n: Yo! Sup y'all? So anyway I hope u um like it and stuff, but anyway I noticed I had a few mistakes in the last chappy, when MoMo said 30 minutes to heat up, not 30, the last 30 I meant 3 hehe! Sry well on the chappy!

*~*~*~*~*

After like a half an hour, MoMo spaghetti. They all ate happily in the family room, on the floor and talked about school and what they were playing to do for the summer. 

James and Sirius told MoMo a lot about them and most of their pranks. But then a question came across MoMo.

"Hey James. How come you didn't invite Remus over?" 

"He went on vacation." Sirius stated, licking his plate clean.

But then another thought came across her mind.

"Um would you mind telling me exactly where he went on vacation?" MoMo asked.

"That's easy! Paris!" Sirius said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

__

'Oh! So that's why Kayz wanted to go!!! I'll get them for this! I swear I will!' MoMo thought to herself.

"Why did you want to know?" James asked as he finished off his plate of spaghetti.

"Oh know reason." MoMo said now finishing of her own plate of spaghetti.

James knew something was up but he decided it would be better if he changed the subject.

"So, where did ~Lily~ and Kayz go?" James said saying the words Lily in a loving way.

"Paris." MoMo said straight forward.

"NO WAY!" James said taken aback. "REMUS GETS TO BE IN PARIS WITH LILY!! TOTALLY UNFAIR!!"

"Stop being a baby, they ditched me too!" MoMo said get as peeved off as James.

"So what am I? Just some person in the background?!" Sirius said. "He ditched me too!"

"Oh well." James said calming down. "We can always get revenge!"

Sirius smiled evilly and nodded. 

MoMo smiled and looked towards the clock.

"Wow, only ten o'clock…" She told them. "What ya wanna do now?"

They both shrugged so they all decided they would talk some more, just untill the stoke of midnight when Sirius just got an idea.

"Hey! I got an idea!" Sirius said out of the blue.

"Wow! It's a miracle! Sirius actual got an idea!" James said mildly shocked.

MoMo giggled at James's face. She knew he was only joking but it was really funny to her.

"Oh ha ha, Prongs! Laugh it up why don't ya!" Sirius said.

"If you don't mind, I think I will!" James said with a smile and he started to laugh loud.

After James finally stopped laughing Sirius spoke again.

"Like I was saying I have an idea!" Sirius said and turned to the Potter's grand piano, which was only a few steps away.

"MoMo, come here!" Sirius said.

MoMo raised an eyebrow but crawled over to Sirius and he whispered something in her ear.

"You can play that right?" Sirius asked to make sure.

"Yeah I can, but why?" Momo asked.

"You'll see!" Sirius replied.

He got up and ran out of the room, James and MoMo could hear him run up the stairs and run back down again. 

When he came back into the family room, he was caring a karaoke machine in his arms.

He plunged it in and taped the mike to make sure it worked.

"Testing! Testing!" Sirius said into the mike. "Attention! Fellow friends! I claim tonight, Karaoke Night at the Potter's! Now this first song we don't have in karaoke form, so MoMo's gonna play it on the piano!! But first my singing partner!!!! James Potter!!"

He grabbed James's hand so he would get up and Sirius gave him another mike and he plugged it into the karaoke machine. 

MoMo giggled and got up to the piano and started to play the music to "You got a friend in my!" (a/n: from Toy's Story, I really dunno who sings it)

Sirius: You got a friend in me!

James: You got a friend in me! When the road looks rough ahead and your miles and miles from your nice warm bed!

Sirius: You just remember what your old pal said, You got a friend in me!

James: You got a friend in me!

*MoMo plays piano solo part*

James: You got a friend in me!

Sirius: You got a friend in me!

James: If you got troubles!

Sirius: I got them too! There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you!

James: We stick together we can see if through! You got a friend in me!

Sirius: You got a friend in me!

Sirius: Some folk might be a little bit smarter then I am!

James: Bigger and stronger too!

Sirius: And baby!

James: But none of them will love you the way I do!

Both: It's you and me, boy!

Sirius: And as the years go by!

James: Our friendship will never die!

Both: You gonna see! Its our density!

Sirius: You got a friend in me!

James: You got a friend in me!

Both: Yeah! You got a friend in me!

When MoMo stopped playing she clapped and whistled.

Her and James got up and took their places back where they were before.

"This next one we do have in Karaoke form! Its called "Why Don't You and I"

Sirius: Since the moment I spotted you 

Like walking round with little wings on my shoes

My stomach's filled with butterflies

Ooh and it's alright

Bouncing around from cloud to cloud

Got the feeling like I'm never gonna come down

If I said I didn't like it then you'd know I'd lied ooooh

And every time I try to talk to you 

I get tongue tied turns out

Everything I say to you 

Comes out wrong and never comes out right

So I'm singing

Why Don't You and I get together

We'll take on the world and be together forever

Heads we will, Tails we'll try again

And I'm singing 

Why Don't You and I get together

And fly to the moon and straight on to Heaven 

'Cause without you they're never gonna let me in

When's this fever gonna break

I think I've handled more than any man can take

I'm like a love sick puppy chasing you around

Ooooh and it's alright

Bouncing around from cloud to cloud

I got the feeling like I'm never gonna down

And if I said I didn't like it then you'd know I'd lied 

Ooooh

And every time I'd try to talk to you I'd get tongue tied turns out

Everything I say to you comes out wrong and never comes out right

So I'm singing

Why Don't you and I get together

Let's take on the world and be together forever Heads we will and Tails we'll try again

So I'm singing 

Why Don't You and I get together

We'll fly to the moon and straight on to Heaven 

'Cause without you they're never gonna let me in

Slowly I begin to realize that this is never gonna end and the moment you walk by it's like oh here we go again oh

So I'm singing 

Why Don't you and I get together

We'll take on the world and be together forever

Heads we will and tails we'll try again

And I'm singing 

Why Don't You and I get together

And fly to the moon and straight on to Heaven 

'Cause without you they're never gonna let me in

(repeat to fade) 

The whole time Sirius sang that he was looking at MoMo. She was blushing like crazy, as though she knew he was really singing it just for her. 

Her eyes and Sirius's met, and she didn't understand. She blinked and looked away. Sirius sighed but didn't look like he saw.

"What song next!?" James said looking through the karaoke tapes. 

"Wo! This one!" MoMo pointed out to James.

Well, to make a long karaoke full night short, after the last song James and Sirius sang together they noticed they didn't get any applause, they looked over towards the couch.

MoMo was sleeping fast asleep on it curled up in a ball. Her face looked to peaceful and loving.

James went to the closet and took out some warm blankets and pillows. He placed a blanket over MoMo and dropped the pillows on the ground. He gave a blanket to Sirius and both him and James lied down on the ground.

"James?" Sirius asked.

"Hmm?" he heard James mumble.

"…Never mind, I'll tell ya later." Sirius said and he turned over on his other side. 

Two minutes later, they were both sound asleep, having pleasant dreams about their day.

*~*~*~*~*

a/n: hehe well I should of put more in this chappy but o well! Its 10: 25 for me right now and I have to go to bed! Chow!


	4. LOOK OUT JAMES! IT’S A HOWLER!

LOOK OUT JAMES! IT'S A HOWLER!

*~*~*~*~*

a/n: hullo, ppl! Was up y'all!? Well anyway, I really don't have much to say… I mean type! Hehe, well on to the story!

*~*~*~*~*

MoMo woke, finding herself on James's couch in his family room. She sat up and stretched. Then she yawned and looked at the clock. It read 10: 31 am. 

MoMo looked down at the floor and saw James and Sirius sleeping there in the funniest positions. She snickered a little then she got up off the couch and headed towards the kitchen. 

"Wonder what I should make for breakfast?" she asked herself. 

A moment later a owl was pecking at the window. MoMo spun herself around and scurried over to the window and propped it open. 

"Good morning, Juno!" she greeted the owl as she let it swore in the kitchen.

Juno landed on the top of a chair and stuck her leg out so she could take the letter off. MoMo unwrapped the letter off Juno and feed Juno some sunflower seeds.

"Sorry, Juno. James doesn't have pizza Pringles!" She apologized to Juno.

Juno hooted in a loving way, meaning she forgave her.

MoMo unfolded the letter and began to read.

Dear MoMo,

We're really sorry MoMo! Really we are! Please don't hate us! We'll send you letters in Paris and take lots of pictures! We promise! So what are you gonna do with out us? Answer when u get this!!

A really sorry, 

Lily and Kayz!

MoMo laughed a little as she read how sorry they were. She looked around for some parchment and a quill so she could write back. She went to the table and took out a piece of parchment and a quill and began to write.

Dear Lily and Kayz,

Ok! OK! Man, you guys must be really sorry! Hehe! Thank u! Well I'm gonna spend the summer over at James, since you guys r going on vacation. Only a tiny problem, Sirius is here too! Wish me luck! 

MoMo!

She tied it to Juno's leg and Juno took off out the window.

MoMo yawned again and took out a bowel and some pancake mix and started to make pancake batter. 

She put a pan on the oven and started to heat it up. After about three minutes, she put the batter on the pan and started to make pancakes!

(a/n: YUM!!!!)

~*~In the family room~*~

Sirius opened his eyes then closed them again and groaned. He turned over on his side and hoped he would go back to sleep untill something caught his sent.

Sirius sat up fast and sniffed the air.

"FOOD!!" Sirius yelled, and James awoke with a fright.

"Idiot! I was having the best dream!" James yelled at Sirius.

"FOOD!!" Sirius yelled again, and he started to drag James off to the kitchen.

"Good morning!" MoMo greeted them with a smile as they came into the kitchen.

James's and Sirius's jaws dropped when they saw how many pancakes MoMo made.

Sirius started to drool. He ran over to the table, took a seat and started to eat. James did the same, only he didn't drool.

MoMo laughed and joined them.

After an hour of eating pancakes and drinking chocolate milk, Sirius, James and MoMo were all stuffed.

"Ah! That was good!!" Sirius said leaning back on his chair.

"Yup! It sure was!" James said doing the same.

But then all of a sudden, they heard an owl screech.

"Do you two hear that?" Sirius asked. James and MoMo nodded.

Just then Juno came in from the window and dropped an howler on James and dropped a letter in MoMo's hands then soared back out again. 

James's, Sirius's and MoMo's eyes all got big when they saw the howler.

"Hurry, James! Open it! Before it opens it itself!" MoMo yelled and grabbed a pan to protect herself.

James dropped the howler on the table and before he could open it, it opened it itself.

"JAMES POTTER! IF YOU DARE DO ANYTHING TO MOMO WHILE KAYZ AND I ARE GONE, THEN ITS OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!!!" it screeched. MoMo knew the voice belonged to Lily. The howler then turned to Sirius. "AND YOU! IF YOU DARE TOUCH ANY PART OF MOMO, AT ALL, YOU WILL REGREET IT SO BAD! SO STAY AWAY FROM HER!!!! *turns to MoMo* We really are sorry MoMo!" and with that it turned into ash.

They all kinda starred at the ashes for a few minutes, before MoMo snapped out of it and looked at James and Sirius's faces.

James looked like he just had a heart attack and Sirius was pale. MoMo pointed her finger at them and started to laugh.

"Man, some times Lily really needs to chill." James said.

"Yeah I no! She doesn't even thrust me! Me! Sirius!" Sirius said sounding like he was outraged. "I mean, what makes her so sure that I would do something like that?!"

MoMo and James both raised an eyebrow at him.

"…WHAT?!" Sirius said now taken aback with the eyebrows. "YOU THINK I WOULD?!"

"Siri! I don't think you would, I know you would!" James said, eyebrow still raised.

"…Oh yeah…heh heh…" Sirius said with a weak smile.

MoMo just shook her head.

*~*~*~*~*

a/n: hehe hope u like now I go!


	5. Fight

Fight

*~*~*~*

a/n: WEEEE! ON TO THE STORY!

*~*~*~*

After that little howler, Sirius and James went out to the backyard to play some Quidditch.

MoMo would of watched them, but she wanted to read instead. She was sitting in the kitchen reading 'Hogwarts: A history' which Lily had countlessly told her and Kayz to read since we seemed to know nothing about Hogwarts pass. 

She flipped the page and sighed. A moment later she heard the doorbell. 

She got up and walked to the front door. She opened the door suspecting it to be some one trying to sell something but to her surprise it wasn't. 

"Remus?!" She said in shock.

Remus looked a little shocked himself. He was probably not expecting MoMo to be at James's house.

"Hullo, may I come in?" Remus asked with a smile.

"Oh of course!" MoMo said, blushing a little.

She let Remus in and they both walked to the kitchen. 

"James and Sirius are outside playing Quidditch." She told him.

"Great, thanks." Remus thanked her.

"Any time." MoMo told him as he went out the door to the back.

She sat back down and started to read…but now she couldn't.

"Argh!" She said now that she wasn't in the mood to read any more. "Might as well go out and see what they're doing."

MoMo walked out of the house and saw Remus on the porch, just watching James and Sirius arguing about who got the most points.

"They don't even know you're here, do they?" MoMo asked Remus, who smiled and shook his head.

"HEY DUMB ASS'S!" MoMo screamed at them. 

They both looked at her like she was crazy, then they looked at Remus.

"REMUS!!??" they both yelled and flew down to meet them.

They both looked mildly shocked, as they were both informed by Remus himself that he wasn't going to be back from Paris two weeks before school was going to start.

They greeted each other with a brotherly hug, and started to pour down questions on Remus.

He looked over at MoMo for a little help. Even though it was amusing her very much, she decided to help Remus out. 

"Ok! Calm down boys! Let Remus breath!" MoMo yelled and pulled James and Sirius off Remus. "You can all ask him questions, but why don't we eat while you do."

The boys all nodded and they walked back into the house, and MoMo started to make lunch.

The boys all sat down at the table, and while MoMo's back was turned, as she was making sandwiches for them to eat, James and Sirius leaned in closer to ask Remus a question that they would most defiantly not like MoMo to hear.

"Moony kept ya from going, didn't he?" James asked in a tone of almost sadness.

Remus smiled weakly and nodded. Both James and Sirius sighed sadly then they both flashed their eyes toward MoMo, as they could tell she was getting curious as why they were now whispering. Remus could also tell and decided to change the subject.

"So Sirius, how's the old banshee?" Sirius looked at him questionably then he knew who he was talking about.

"Oh, you mean my old mum. A loud one she is." Sirius said with a shiver. "Glad to get out of the house!" 

"Yeah I know what you mean." Remus said with a kinda sad smile. "I'm very sure my old mum favors my stupid brother more."

MoMo froze where she was. _How could they talk about their own mothers that way?! _She thought to herself as she listened a little more.

"Your letting me! My mum went on vacation with me dad, I thought I would finally get some relaxation but the next thing I knew, she sent me a chore list!! A _chore _list!!" James said sounding outraged. 

She could feel her arms and her clenched fists shake in anger. _What is wrong with them?! _she kept repeating in her head over and over again. James noticed she stopped making their food and turned to look at MoMo. He saw her shaking and he pointed it out to his friends.

"You ok, MoMo?" James asked.

"Am I ok?" She asked in a small whisper, just barely loud enough for them to hear. She had seemed to get some confidences in saying so cause the next thing she said was louder. "Am _I _ok?!" she repeated and turned around to look at the very confused boys. "Are _you _ok?!"

They were very confused. What was wrong with MoMo, cause what ever it was, she was furious!

"What do you--" Sirius tried to ask but then was slapped hard in the face but a furious girl.

"HOW COULD YOU TALK ABOUT YOUR MOTHERS LIKE THAT?!" MoMo practically yelled. "YOU SHOULDN'T TALK BAD ABOUT THEM! YOU LUCKY YOU GOT TO MET YOURS! OR EVEN HAVE ONE! UNLIKE YOU, I DON'T HAVE ONE! AND I WOULD DO ANYTHING, _ANYTHING_ FOR HER TO COME BACK!!!" 

She ran to the back door, roughly opened it and slammed it shut…there was a long a eerie silence untill Sirius touched his cheek and wailed out into pain.

*~*~*~*~*

a/n: WO! MOMO SLAPED THAT SUCKER HARD! Lol sry, well I'll see u in the next chapter!


	6. I'm Sorry

I'm Sorry

*~*~*~*

a/n: hehe this is gonna be a good one! I just know it! Lol

*~*~*~*

__

"Am I ok?" She asked in a small whisper, just barely loud enough for them to hear. She had seemed to get some confidences in saying so cause the next thing she said was louder. "Am I ok?!" she repeated and turned around to look at the very confused boys. "Are you ok?!"

They were very confused. What was wrong with MoMo, cause what ever it was, she was furious!

"What do you--" Sirius tried to ask but then was slapped hard in the face but a furious girl.

"HOW COULD YOU TALK ABOUT YOUR MOTHERS LIKE THAT?!" MoMo practically yelled. "YOU SHOULDN'T TALK BAD ABOUT THEM! YOUR LUCKY YOU GOT TO MET YOURS! OR EVEN HAVE ONE! UNLIKE YOU, I DON'T HAVE ONE ANYMORE! AND I WOULD DO ANYTHING, ANYTHING _FOR HER TO COME BACK!!!" _

She ran to the back door, roughly opened it and slammed it shut…there was a long a eerie silence untill Sirius touched his cheek and wailed out into pain.

MoMo ran through James's backyard and jumped the white picket fence. And instead of heading strait towards her home, she turned and went to her left, up a small path in the field that lead into the forest. 

There was a path that took her strait and up a little winding hill which had a small river at the top. A small wooden bridge was there, that took you across to the other side of the river, which she ran over. 

Right after the bridge, there was a fork in the road. The path to the left lead you to the market place and the path to the right lead you deeper into the forest.

MoMo ran to the right, as she could feel tears stinging in the back part of her eyes, but that didn't stop her from running. She kept on running down that path as fast she could. 

A few minutes of running, there was a turn in the road that lead to the left. She merely ran strait into the trees, and was now off the path. 

She could now feel the tears building up in her eyes, almost blinding her sight. 

She ran out of the trees and into a meadow and there was yet another path that went down hill. She ran down the path, trying her best not to let the tears fall down her cheeks while not losing her balance. 

When she reached the bottom of the path she ran strait, and she was almost pass a huge oak tree when she tripped on one of its roots. 

She let herself fall and hit the ground, as she tripped. That was like the triger to start the tears to fall. She was bawling now, letting it all out. She rolled over on her back and placed her hands over her face as she was loudly sobbing into them. 

She felt like a idiot. Just crying there on the ground as the sun was going into the time of sun set.

*~*~*~*

_Back after MoMo slammed the door…_

Sirius placed his hand back over his cheek and wailed another painful cry. She really did put all she had into that slap, and she left a mark to prove it.

James and Remus both looked at Sirius, then to each other. 

James sighed sadly and got up to get some ice for Sirius's now swollen cheek.

"What's up with her?" Sirius asked as James handed him the bag of ice.

James sadly sighed again and took his seat back at the table.

"Yes, James." Remus said in serious tone. "Is there something wrong with MoMo?"

"Well…" James started. "Ya see, her parents died when she was really little and she never got to meet them, so she's been living with her grandfather and her older cousins. But I wouldn't really call them family. She never sees them. To busy with work, I suppose. So I guess you could say Lily and Kayz were better family then her ones right now. And I guess you could call me her family too." James said shaking his head in disbelief. 

"I guess we were out of line, talking bad about our mothers like that." Remus said feeling bad for MoMo.

"Well, I'm not!" Sirius told them. "My mum really is like a banshee!!"

James smiled a little and looked out the window. 

"Well," James started as he stood up. "We might as well go apologize to her."

Both Remus and Sirius nodded and they all left the house together. 

They walked over to MoMo's house and knocked on the door. After a minute they knocked again.

"Do you think she can hear us?" Remus asked.

"No, I don't think she's inside." James said now remembering. "I remember her saying she locked herself out and didn't have a key to get in."

"Then where would she be now?" Sirius asked.

James looked around the backyard for some clues to help him get an idea of where MoMo would go, when he saw the path through the field.

"She must of went through the forest!" James said, his tone in sounding very scared and worried.

Then without warning James jumped over the fence and started to run up the path, into the forest. Sirius and Remus followed suit as fast as they could. Remus could run very fast (a/n: hmm I wonder y? *smiles*) and was a bill to catch up to James. 

"JAMES! WHY ARE WE RUNNING!?" Sirius yelled after them.

"IT'S GOING TO BE DARK SOON!!" James yelled over his shoulder as they crossed the wooden bridge. "SIRIUS! YOU GO RIGHT AND ME AND REMUS WILL GO THIS WAY! GO FAST THOUGH!" 

"ALRIGHT!" Sirius said as he turned to the right and ran down the path, as James and Remus took the left one in a hurry.

After about a few minutes, Sirius was pooped and stopped for a breather. After a minute he thought to himself, _If I have to find MoMo in a hurry I better change. _

With that he changed into Padfoot, his animagi form, and sniffed the air for a scent. He got a good whiff of a tangy smell and decided that would be MoMo. 

He ran as fast as his little furry paws could go. He was determined to tell MoMo how sorry he was to her. I mean, he would never do anything to hurt or upset MoMo. Never.

Five minutes went by fast as Sirius came to a turn in the road and ran that way, but stopped as he couldn't smell that tangy scent anymore. He walked back over to the turn and sniffed the area around there, mostly the road. When he caught the scent again he followed it and stopped when it went into the trees.

__

Could she have went off the path? Sirius thought to himself, and decided to follow it into the trees.

He ran a good way when he got to a clearing and into a meadow. The path lead down now and he ran down it, but then slowing down his pace. He stopped and couched down low as he could hear something… Something that sounded a lot like crying. 

It was more of a sobbing frantically kind of cry. He poked his head up out, over the tall grass and looked around. 

He didn't see anything but grass and trees, untill he looked towards a huge oak tree. And there, was MoMo. Crying her eyes out into her hands. 

She seemed very out of character to Sirius. She'd always had a lot of pride, and dignity that was obvious to anyone who knew her. She was also very bright to anyone who didn't care about what kind of blood you'd have. And there she was, crying her eyes out. Sirius had never seen MoMo cry before, and as weird as this seems, he didn't know MoMo _could_ cry.

Sirius watched for a few minutes, as she seemed to calm down but tears were still in her eyes. He watched how she sighed sadly and rub her eyes. 

Sirius thought this would be the best time to approach her. He changed back into Sirius and walked slowly and quietly towards MoMo, while she was rubbing her eyes.

He walked up closer to her and almost whispered "MoMo?"

She looked up fast and looked at Sirius as their eyes met. 

She could feel tears forming in her eyes again. 

"GO AWAY!" MoMo yelled and got up fast. "JUST GO AWAY!" 

She turned to run but Sirius grabbed her wrist.

"I'm sorry…" he said to her.

"LET GO!" MoMo screamed, doing her best not to let her voice break.

Sirius acted as though he didn't hear her, and pulled her into a hug.

MoMo was shocked at what he just did. This felt so right, like this was suppose to happen. She struggled to get out of Sirius's hug but he was hugging her to tight to get free.

She couldn't hold her tears in anymore. She turned around to face Sirius, and then just let it all out. 

She started to cry frantically onto Sirius's chest gasping for breath every once in a while. 

Sirius was a little shocked that she was now crying in front of him, but he merely patted her head and 'Sh' her every now and again.

Soon after, it was dark out and MoMo had fallen asleep into Sirius's arms. She felt so cared for…so loved in his arms. It was a feeling she really only got when she was around her friends, but never in a way like this.

Sirius smiled down at the sleeping MoMo in his arms. He sat her down and couched down beside her. He placed her on his back and got back up again. He could smell the tangy scent on MoMo, as she was so close to Sirius. Sirius shifted his weight on his back and started to walk back to James's house.

*~*~*~*

After about fifteen to twenty minutes Sirius was walking down the path to James's house. He was happy to see Remus and James out side James's house. When James and Remus saw them, they greeted Sirius but was sure they weren't to loud to wake up the fast to sleep MoMo on his back.

They all walked back into the house together and Sirius placed MoMo on the couch and him, Remus and James all walked into the kitchen and made Sirius tell them what happened.

He explained and by the time he was done it was around ten. They all decided to call it night and fell fast to sleep on the floor in the family room.

*~*~*~*~*

a/n: WEEEEEE! Wasn't that a good chappy?! I thought it was! See u in chappy 7!!


	7. The Knight Bus and the Leaky Cauldron

The Knight Bus and the Leaky Cauldron

*~*~*~*

a/n: hehe, hi again. Well, the document manger thing wasn't working and I decided to work on the 7th chappy! I hope u like!

*~*~*~*

A few 7 weeks went by fast and now MoMo was packing for Hogwarts, even though she wasn't leaving to get on the train for about a week or so. She was going to rent out a room, with Lily, Kayz, Lorina and Alanna, who were all meeting her there, at the Leaky Cauldron for a week till they left for Hogwarts.

A week ago MoMo's cousin, Toya, dropped by to make sure MoMo was ok. When he got there he unlocked the door for MoMo to get in, so that's how she was inside her house as we speak.

She looked over her trunk again. 

"Lets see," she said to herself. "Robes? Check. Clothes? Check. Tooth brush, tooth paste, hair ties, brush, wand, and school supplies list? Check, check, check, check, check, and check." 

She checked off everything she needed and closed her trunk with a click. She was ready to leave so she heaved her trunk down the stairs and over by the front door. She locked the back door and put her shoes on. She looked at the time and it read: 10: 23 pm. 

She was taking the Knight Bus to get to the Leaky Cauldron, it was really the only way to get there. As she heaved her trunk out the front door and locked the door behind her, she looked up into the night to see a full moon.

"Wow," she said to herself. "The moons huge tonight."

As she looked up at the moon she took out her wand and muttered, _Lumos. _

A good long minute later, a three story bus, painted a midnight purple color, appeared in front of her and the doors opened. 

She heaved her trunk onto the bus and paid the man when she got on. She placed her trunk at the end of one of the many beds and took a seat on the bed.

She could hear the door close and she prepared herself for the bumpy ride. A moment later she was going side to side roughly. She was doing the she could to hold on. 

About five more minutes with some twists and turns, they bus _finally _stopped and MoMo walked out of the bus all wobbly like. They helped her with her trunk and with that they disappeared. 

She turned to face the Leaky Cauldron. Then she picked up her trunk and walked inside. It was pretty much dark in the place, all the candles were burned out, expect one.

A table in the way back towards the stairs a candle was light and four girls sit there. She smiled as she saw who the four girls were. She started to walk towards them, then it seemed like her pace picked up each time she got closer. 

One of the girls turned her head a little and noticed MoMo walking towards them.

"MoMo!" She yelled in joy. She jump up out of her seat and ran over to MoMo, giving her a greeting hug. 

She knew it was Alanna. She was always perky and hyper, and she would always surprise you right out of the blue. She had short brown hair except lighter then MoMo's and was medium in height, she had a lot of freckles. 

The other three girls noticed this to and joined them.

"MoMo!" they all shouted and gave her a hug.

"Ok, I like all these hugs but I cant breath anymore." MoMo said with a smile.

"Hurry! Hug tighter!" Lorina joked. Lorina was a tall girl with medium length hair that was light brown with gold highlights. She was funny, as funny as Alanna and she jokes a lot. Mostly she was clam but she's the one who kept Alanna in check.

"No really! I cant breath!" MoMo said again, the upper part of her cheeks starting to turn a light purple. 

"Ok ok!" Lily said and pulled Alanna and Lorina off, so MoMo could breath. Lily had beautiful green emerald eyes, and pretty aurban colored hair that went down past her shoulders. She was smart, brave and funny, but when it came down to studying well you might want to say she needs to lighten' up.

"Come on MoMo! Take a load off!" Kayz said and pulled her out a chair. Kayz had almost light brown hair, but was darker then MoMo's, and it was around shoulder blade length. She had freckles but not to many, not as much as Alanna that is. 

MoMo smiled and sat down. She felt like she was home, around so many people who cared for her. 

"How was your summers?" MoMo asked them all.

"Oh Paris was wonderful! But it would have been more fun if you were there." Lily told her and Kayz agreed.

"And you two?" MoMo asked, now turning towards Lorina and Alanna.

"Oh you know, goofing off, setting cars on fire. Same old, same old." Alanna smiled.

"But what about yours?" Lorina asked. "Lily told us you were spending your summer with that Potter boy and Black."

"Oh yeah! Tell us all about it!" Alanna said getting interested. 

"Yes, do tell!" Lily said. "James didn't do anything funny did he?"

"Really Lily! You worry to much! James would never do _that _to MoMo! They've been friends since as long as I have with MoMo. But Black I wouldn't no of." Kayz corrected her. "But anyway, tell us! And don't leave out any details!"

"OK! OK!" MoMo said waving her hands back and forth. "But first lets talk about that in the room. I feel like were being watched or something."

"Yeah ok." they all agreed and helped MoMo with her trunk and they all went up to there room. 

The room was quaint, and it had five beds in a crescent. There was a bathroom to one side of the room and a drawer at the other end. There was a small window and a life sided mirror on the wall.

There were already her friends trunks at the ends of four beds so she moved hers in front of the open one. She sat on her bed and soon after her friends jumped on it too, all sitting around in a circle like story time at a kindergarten class.

"So tell us already!" the four of them demanded. MoMo laughed and started her _long _story about her summer with James, Sirius and for half the time, Remus. She told them all about it, but made sure she didn't mention anything about her crying and Sirius hugging her.

When she was done they all gaped at her. 

"Wow…" was all they managed to say.

MoMo laughed at the looks on there faces and looked at the time. It was already 11: 29 pm.

"We should go to bed." MoMo told them. "We have _a lot _of shopping to do tomorrow!"

They all agreed and jumped into there own beds and got under there covers, seeing they were all already wearing their pajama's. 

"So MoMo," She heard Alanna say as the lights went out. "Sounds like this Sirius guy really likes you. You ever think of going out with him?"

MoMo was glad the lights were out, cause she defiantly did NOT want her friends to see her blushing.

"Oh course she wouldn't!" Lily said, defending MoMo. "Who would _ever _want to go out with Black!"

MoMo smiled to herself and soon after she heard Lorina and Kayz snoring. With much difficult, she finally got to sleep through all the snoring.

*~*~*~*~*

a/n: WEEEEEEE! ALANNA, LORINA, KAYZ AND LILY CAME BACK! YAY! See yea in next chappy!


	8. Shopping in Diagon Alley: part 1

Shopping in Diagon Ally: part 1

*~*~*~*~*

a/n: wow! G I wonder wut this chapters about, HMMM!! Alanna: *thinks* Lorina: -.- Alanna: EEE! I DUNNO! Lorina: *smacks forehead* MoMo: *smiles*

*~*~*~*~*

MoMo woke up strangely refreshed. She rubbed her eyes and stretched. She yawned and looked at the time, it read 8: 03. It was still pretty early but she knew Lily would be up by now.

She jumped out of bed, not bother if she made a loud noise. Kayz, Alanna and Lorina were all _very _heavy sleepers. She could hear Alanna snoring away, still sleeping, as she walked to the bathroom to take a shower.

After her shower, she brushed her hair and used her wand to dry it. She put on some tight bell bottom jeans and a tight red shirt. 

She whistled merrily to herself as she left there room and down the steps so she could get some breakfast. When she reached the bottom of the steps, she looked around and spotted Lily in the back corner in a booth, absorbed in a book.

She walked over to Lily and took a seat. 

"Hey…" Lily mumbled as she took a sip of her drink.

"Good morning." MoMo smiled and poured herself some juice.

She drank away merrily and then ordered some waffles. By the time the waffles were done, Alanna, Lorina and Kayz were all racing down the stairs.

They all ran over to them and took a seat.

"Good morning!" the three of them said.

"More like good afternoon!" Lily snapped. "You three have been sleeping for far to long! Its already 12!"

"Well I guess that means we should go shopping now!" MoMo said finishing off her waffles.

"Sure!" Alanna smiled.

They all went back to the room, grabbed there school supplies list and their money. Then they were on their way.

They all walked down Diagon Ally looking at all the stores and what not. They went into the book store first, Lily insisted.

They bought all there books there and were off again. Alanna started to complain about how heavy her stupid books were.

"Oh shut up already!" Lorina yelled at her.

"But they are heavy!" Alanna yelled back. 

"Just stop complaining!" Lorina snapped. 

"Stupid heavy books!" Alanna mumbled as they continued to shop.

Soon after they had all their supplies and then Alanna spotted a Quidditch store.

"Woo! Woo!" Alanna said jumping up and down. "Can we go in there?! Please! Please!"

We all looked at Lily with puppy dog faces. She sighed and nodded.

"YAY!" the four of them shouted and ran into the Quidditch store, soon followed by Lily.

"Wow!" they all said together and all went in different directions. 

Alanna and Lorina ran towards the Quidditch clothes part, Kayz to the chaser part and Lily decided to look at the brooms.

MoMo walked down the beater isle looking at all the pads and beater sticks. She picked one of them up and looked at the size. She measured it with her arm and swung it once. It was sturdy, that was good for a beater stick but it was also heavy. She raised it up again, to swing it, but when she tried to pull it down it didn't budge.

MoMo looked behind her, and to her surprise, there was Sirius Black, holding the beater stick in his right hand.

"Hullo." he said with his trademark smile.

MoMo stared for a minute then said, "Can you let go now?"

Sirius's grinned a little bigger and replied, "I'd rather not."

Sirius took MoMo's hand and kissed it. MoMo yanked her hand out of his reach and glared at him. It looked like he was going to say something but just then Alanna and Lorina ran into the isle wearing Quidditch clothes.

"MoMo! Look!!" they said modeling the Quidditch clothes, then noticing Sirius. They looked at Sirius to MoMo to Sirius then back to MoMo. Then they put their sly evil grins on and stared at MoMo.

MoMo got her uh-oh shiver and felt a little alarmed. 

"Don't believe we meet." Sirius said looking at Alanna and Lorina. "Friends of yours?" he asked MoMo.

"Yes…" MoMo had a hard time saying it, feeling unsure if she should enter duce them or not.

"I'm Alanna Hayes!" Alanna said, shaking Sirius's hand.

"And I'm Lorina Bla--" she started but Alanna and MoMo nudged her hard in the ribs. "Vero." she finished bitterly.

"Sirius Black." he said friendly.

Alanna's and Lorina's eyes widen when they _finally _found out what Sirius looked like then they turned back towards MoMo, grins plastered on their faces. MoMo gulped as she noticed them giving reach other side glance…MoMo knew those side glances a little to well. 

The last time she saw them do that, a tree was blown up by a singing pink bunny…the energizer bunny…

MoMo was about to run but a voice kept her glued to the spot.

"Well, well, well…Look who it is."

MoMo knew that voice! She turned around and saw the last thing she thought she would see, well beside evil socks taking over the world.

"Joe?!" both Alanna, Lorina and an overly excited MoMo yelled in shock.

MoMo didn't know what was happening but her feet started to move on its own. She started to run towards him and soon she impaced him in her arms and hugged him tight.

Sirius stood in shock as this guy he had no idea about had just gotten a huge welcoming hug from MoMo…_HIS_ MOMO?!

"Joe I haven't seen you in like forever!" MoMo's muffled voice was heard as she hugged Joe.

"Yeah same!" Joe smiled as he hugged her back. This got Sirius very confused, and angry all at the same time.

Joe looked up and frowned at Alanna who was smiling evilly at him, then she started to make eye gestured towards Sirius, who was glaring at him. He looked at Sirius, still frowning and then there seemed to be some tension in the air.

MoMo stopped hugging Joe and started to talk to him about how she was and what he did while he was gone. She grabbed Joe's hand and they started to walk and talk around the store. 

Sirius was so angry, he was about to attack the guy but then James and Remus came and took him to the other side of the store. Soon after Sirius could hear MoMo saying good bye to the jerk (a/n: he's referring to Joe, Alanna's evil other side muse but we wont get into that topic) and he heard her sigh! In that romantic kind of way!! 

Sirius stomped over to MoMo as she still had that daze in her eyes, smiling stupidly, watching Joe disappear down the street…strangely towards Knockturn Alley.

"So," Sirius started, doing his best to keep his cool. "Who was that?"

"Huh?" MoMo said snapping out of her daze and didn't seem to no Sirius was there. "Wah?"

"Who was that?" Sirius repeated.

"Oh," MoMo said blushing a little. "Just a friend."

__

He better be just a friend! Sirius thought, as the gang of girls left the store.

*~*~*~*~*

a/n: DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNN!!! WOOOOOO! Seems like there's a bit of jealous in Sirius! Never knew there was! Well this was really the first part to this chappy! So I'll do the second part in the next chappy! Ttyl!


	9. Shopping in Diagon Alley: part 2

Shopping in Diagon Alley: part 2

*~*~*~*

a/n: well this is the other half of the last chappy. Enjoy! Oh and Thorn, we did make Joe into a really person, hehe. He originally _was _just Alanna's evil side and had only just a voice, but me and Alanna mad him into a guy…that's how I married him *puts finger up to mouth* Shhh!

*~*~*~*

As the girls left, Lorina and Alanna explained what happened back in the store. After telling there tale, Kayz and Lily looked at MoMo, who was falling behind in thought.

"You never told us about Joe!" Kayz said, a tiny bit outraged. "Hullo? MoMo? Kayz to MoMo? Kayz to MoMo?" she said waving a hand in front of MoMo's face.

"Huh?" MoMo said snapping out of her thoughts. "Oh right. Sorry. I guess it slipped my mind."  


"I highly doubt that." Alanna said with a smirk. 

MoMo stopped walking. She was staring at something inside in the window of a jeweler shop. The others noticed she wasn't with them anymore and walked over to her.

"Wow…" she said looking as a sliver locket. "Its beautiful."

She was staring at a beautiful heart shaped silver locket, with beautifully craven leafs engraved on the cover. It shimmered in the sunlight and she read the caption, under neigh it, to herself. It read: Hand made by elves. 

"Yeah, it is." the four of them peered at it. 

"You gonna get it?" Lily asked.

"Oh no!" MoMo said. "That looks far to expensive! Besides, we still have to get dress gowns for school."

"Why do you guys have to get dress gowns?" Lorina and Alanna asked as they made there way to the robes shop.

"I dunno, something about a dance in December." Kayz said looking at her school supplies list.

They walked into the robes shop and they all looked around. Lily had picked a very beautiful green dress robe, which defiantly brought out the color in her eyes. Kayz had picked out a pretty light blue. 

MoMo was looking threw some robes and picked out a pretty maroon one, and went into a stall to change.

"Lets see!" Lorina yelled and MoMo walked out with it on.

~*~*~*

The Marauders were all walking down the street, looking for something to do. Sirius was in the lead, and soon he was being pulled back.

"Huh?" he questioned as he turned around to see James grin on his face, looking into a robes shop. 

Sirius looked in the robes shop and thought he had mistaken a girl in there for an angel. He rubbed his eyes and looked back. And there, he saw was MoMo, in a dress robes. She looked beautiful in a dress, but he really couldn't see her in one. 

She was always one of those jeans and t-shirt kinda girl. 

She twirled for her friends and Alanna said something and changed the color of the dress to pink.

MoMo stomped her foot in protest and Lorina changed it to blue. Alanna changed it back to pink, and Lorina changed it back to blue. 

Sirius could see them mouthing the words "BLUE!" and "PINK!" He could see them get up and start to argue with each other. 

He smiled to himself, as he saw MoMo looking for a way to get out of this mess. Finally Lily could take anymore arguing. She got up and started to yell at Alanna and Lorina and they both looked very scared. 

MoMo ran over to them and waved her hands up and down, probably trying to get them to settle down. She had won and the other three took their seats. Then Kayz stood up and said something that looked like, "How about this."

Soon after Kayz turned the color of the dress into a beautiful turquoise color that made Sirius gape at MoMo. She looked so beautiful in that. MoMo and her friends seemed to think the same way, because they all had smiles on their faces. 

MoMo did another twirl for them and they began to clap. She blushed and smiled. After that she went back into the stall to change. Shortly after she came back out and they paid for there dress robes.

As soon as they left, Sirius commented to MoMo.

"You looked good in those dress robes." He told her as she came out the door. She looked a little stated, because she didn't see him there. 

"Um thanks?" She said blushing a bit. 

She looked around in her pockets and she said with excitement,

"Oh! I still have some money left!"

"Kewl, what do you wanna use it on?" Kayz asked.

"I really wanted to get an owl." She told them. 

"Ok then, off to the pet store." Alanna said making a pose, like they were on a quest.

MoMo giggled and they all walked to the pet store, including the Marauders.

They all walked into the pet store and stood there in shock, as they saw how many pets were in there. 

There were cats, dogs, snakes, owls, rats, toads, mice, birds, fish, ect. There were way to many to count. 

"This way," Lily said. "They owl part is over here." 

The girls went to see the owls as the guys looked around at all the other pets. 

MoMo looked at all the owls. They were all very nice owls, but for some reason she felt like she didn't want an owl. She decided to look around at all the other pets. She walked over towards where the guys were, they were over by the snakes section which was right next to the cat section. 

"James, your right it _does _look like Snape." Sirius snickered as they looked at a snake that looked distinctly like Severus Snape.

MoMo sighed and shook her head. They pulled a lot of pranks on Severus and made fun of him a lot. Sometimes MoMo felt sorry for him…I did say sometimes.

"Really," MoMo said. "You should just give him a break once and while."

"You want _us_, the Marauders, to give that slimy, stupid, weird, creepy, Slytherin a br--" Sirius started to ramble on but then something black jumped on Sirius's head.

"AHHHHHH!!!" Sirius yelled. "GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!"

"Clam down Sirius!" MoMo yelled at the spasing Sirius. "Its only a kitten. Come here boy! Come here!" MoMo finished putting her head out up to the black kitten on Sirius's head. 

The kitten gladly took it and ran down her arm, up to her shoulder. It started to lick her cheek.

"Hey that tickles!" MoMo said giggling a bit as the black cat started to lick her cheek. "You guys wait outside, I'll be there in a minute."

So the Marauders and the girls went outside to wait, and the store keeper started to talk to MoMo.

"He's cute isn't he?" the store owner asked MoMo, as she stroked his fur. 

"Yeah, but he's so small." MoMo said.

"Well that would make sense since he's the rent of his family. Sad really." the store keeper told MoMo.

"But don't rents usual die?" MoMo said looking down at the cat in her arms. "This one looks alive, if my eyes don't deseve me."

"Yeah, this one is suppose to die any day now." the store keeper said sadly.

"Isn't there anyway to keep him alive?" MoMo asked. "I mean, he's so friendly. It'd be a shame if he died."

"Well, I guess if he had a mother she could show him all the ropes to the cat life. But since his mother died I don't think there would be." the store keeper said. "That's probably why no one wants him."

"Poor little guy." MoMo said as he started to play with MoMo's hair. 

Life could be so unfair some times. This little kitten didn't deserve to die! But then MoMo got the best idea that she ever had.

"Well, he deserves a good time before he dies!" MoMo told her. "I'll take him!"

*~*~*~*

The gang saw MoMo walking out of the store with a basket in her left hand.

"Wow MoMo! How did you fit your owl in that small little basket?" Alanna asked, pointing to the basket in MoMo's hand.

MoMo raised an eye brow at Alanna. 

"Um Alanna…" MoMo started. "I didn't get an owl."

"Well that's good! I would hate to be a owl in a basket that small!" Alanna said reviled. 

"So if you didn't get a owl, what _did _you get?" Lorina asked looking at the basket.

MoMo opened up the basket and took out the small black kitten that jumped on Sirius's head.

"You got that crazy cat!?" Sirius said outraged. "WHY!?"

"Its none of your business Black!" MoMo snapped as she placed the cat back in the basket.

They knew MoMo wasn't in the mood to mess with. When ever she used someone's full name or last name they knew not to mess with her.

"Come on, lets go." Kayz said, and the four girls all headed back to the Leaky Cauldron for a quick supper and bed.

*~*~*~*~*

a/n: WEEEEEEE! And that's the end of that! See u in next chappy!


	10. Train ride to Home Away from Home

The Train Ride to Home Away from Home

*~*~*~*

a/n: heh well I wanna thank all the ppl who reviewed… THANK U PPL WHO REVIEWED! And um… o yeah my friend says I don't show that I don't own HP a lot so here's my disclaimer…

-Disclaimer-

Kayz: MoMo doesn't own Harry Potter or anyone from there, but she does! *points finger at door*

*MoMo walks in dressed up as JK Rowling* 

MoMo: *really crappie British voice* That's right, mate! I own Harry Potter!

*JK Rowling walks in* 

JKR: NO U DON'T!! I DO!

Ppl reading this story: *GASP* JK ROWLING HAS A TWIN?! 

MoMo:….Yeah sure I'll go with that….

JKR: MoMo does _not _own Harry Potter!!

*~*~*~*~*

MoMo woke to a loud thud, and woke with a start.

"Huh?" MoMo asked, blinking slowly. "Wha's going on?"

"Alanna tripped is all. But you better get up MoMo! You only have an hour to get ready to leave." I heard Kayz say to me as she ran around the room gathering her things.

"Oh I packed last night." MoMo said with a yawn. "But I'll get up anyway."

It was September first, the day they were going back to Hogwarts. Today, Lorina and Alanna were both going back to America too. MoMo was gonna miss them.

MoMo jumped out of bed and headed towards the bathroom. She stripped and jumped in the shower. About ten minutes later she jumped back out and dried off, got dressed and decided to take a little walk. 

She decided to walk around Diagon Alley for a few minutes. She walked down the road and she stopped at the jeweler store to look at the silver locket, once again.

It was so beautiful. She couldn't help but stare at it. Soon she felt like she was being watched and she turned around. James was standing right behind her.

"James?" MoMo asked shocked as he grinned at her.

"Hullo, what are you looking at?" James asked looking at the silver locket. "That?" he asked pointing his finger on the glass towards the silver locket.

MoMo nodded. "Yeah isn't it beautiful?" 

James looked at her in the corner of his eye and saw her staring into the locket, there was a desire to have it.

James smiled to himself, as he got an idea. 

"Wow, look at the time." James said changing the subject just in case MoMo wanted to buy the locket. "You better hurry and get your stuff together. I'll see you on the train?"

MoMo looked at her watch, gasped and started to run back towards the Leaky Cauldron and called over her sure, "YEAH! SEE YOU THEN!"

*~*~*~*~*

Lily, Kayz and MoMo all heaved their trunks to front of the store. They also brought their pets along as well. 

They brought there belongings outside and soon Alanna and Lorina pulled up in a car.

"You can drive?!" MoMo asked shocked that people would actually give Alanna a drivers permit.

"You bet! Now get your stuff in the car and lets go! Your gonna miss your train!" Alanna said in a hurry.

They placed their trunks in the way back and hopped in the car. They were soon being pulled back, as Alanna floored it. 

She was _the _most craziest driver MoMo has ever been in a car with! She took such sharp turns and they were _way_ passed the speed limit. 

They _finally _made it to the train station and had only a few minutes to spare. When the car stopped, MoMo literally fell out of the car.

"That's is the first and final time I'm EVER gonna let you drive, Alanna!" MoMo said feeling very dizzy.

"I think I'm gonna be sick!" Kayz said.

"You can get sick on the train for all I care! But we really have to hurry! We only have five minutes!!" Lily said in a hurry, as she ran to get a trolley. 

They each placed their trunks on separate trolleys and ran into the train station. 

They all ran the same way till they got to platform 9 ¾. They all stopped and hugged Lorina and Alanna goodbye, as their train was on platform 10.

"Bye! I'll write to you guys when ever I get a chance!" MoMo said to Lorina and Alanna as Kayz ran threw the barrier. 

"Yeah same with us! Oh MoMo! Were gonna miss you!" Lorina and Alanna told her as Lily ran threw the barrier.

"I have to go! I'll talk to you guys on the flip side!" MoMo said with a smile and ran threw the barrier. Right before she went threw she heard Lorina and Alanna say, "BYE!"

MoMo hurried and gave the man her trunk and she grabbed her small basket and met Lily and Kayz on the train.

"Phew, I thought we wouldn't make it!" Kayz said as they started to walk down the hallway looking for a empty compartment.

"Yeah, same with me." Lily said, opening and shutting a compartment. 

They had checked all the compartments and soon they heard loud laughter from one of them.

They knew it was James and his friends. They decided not to let them no they were outside their compartment door.

Lily opened up the very last compartment door and they found it to be empty. 

The three of them took a seat and MoMo opened up the basket lid. The small black cat jumped out of it and stretched.

"Did you ever name him yet?" Lily asked as she watched the kitten crawl up MoMo's sleeve and sat on her left shoulder. 

"Yup! His names Jiji!" MoMo said stroking Jiji's head. He yawned and decided to take a nap on the seat left to MoMo. 

MoMo yawned herself and looked out the window. It was a nice day, still and she knew they were know near Hogwarts, yet. (train is already moving)

Her and Kayz decided to play wizard's chess and Lily took out a book to read. 

Kayz was defiantly kicking MoMo's ass! She was very skilled at Wizard's Chess, and MoMo was only down to a pawn and her king.

"Knight to G 3!" Kayz said, in trumpet. "Check mate!!" 

Her king stabbed MoMo's king with his sword and Kayz had won.

"No!!! You sunk my battle ship!" MoMo joked.

"I am really the supreme chess player in the world!" Kayz said putting the game away.

A moment after she said that, a loud voice boomed through out the train. It said, "All prefects please report to the front of the train! I repeat, all prefects please report to the front of the train! That is all."

Lily closed her book and got up.

"That's me!" she said and left the compartment. 

Kayz and MoMo could hear her bicker with James out in the hall.

They giggled a little bit and soon got very bored. 

"I'm gonna go see where the cart lady is." Kayz said and left the compartment.

So now MoMo was alone, only her and Jiji, who was sleeping, was still there. She sighed and looked out the window. 

__

'Bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored!!' she kept repeating over and over again in her head. 

She sighed again and got up, if she was going to be bored she might as well walk around and be bored. She left the compartment door and began to walk around the train. 

She was looking for someone to talk to, but to much of MoMo's dismay the two people she never wanted to talk to popped out of their compartment and saw MoMo walking down the hall.

"Well, look who it is." a voice sneered. She knew at once it was Severus Snape. 

She stopped and turned around to see him and Lucious Malfoy right behind her. 

"Snape." MoMo said in a cold voice.

"Wong." he replied in the same cold voice.

"Malfoy." she said in the same cold voice, turning to the boy next to Snape.

"Wong." he replied. 

"What are _you _doing around here?" Snape asked, putting a lot of hate into the word 'you' as he spoke.

"It's a free country, I can walk were very I want. You have a problem with that Snivelus?" MoMo sneered at him.

"You in fact I do." Snape sneered right back. "I don't like blood traitors who hang around with Mudblood's."

"Well that's your problem, now is it?" MoMo said, as she could feel her fist clench. 

She felt like attacking him! Him and his stupid Slytherin friends thought they were _so _special cause they were pure blood! God they got MoMo so mad sometimes! 

"Why don't you, and your slimy friend here go crawl back into that shit hole where you came from." MoMo said in all her anger.

Snape made a reach for his wand but MoMo was to fast for him. She grabbed her wand out of her pocket, lickety spilt and aimed it towards Snape's chest. He had his wand out and so did Malfoy. 

She was out numbered till she heard the last thing she need to hear at the moment.

"Hey if it isn't Snivelus!" she heard a voice from behind her.

She already knew who it was. 

"What do you want, Black! This has nothing to concern you!" Snape sneered at him.

"On the contrary, Snape. Its seems Miss Wong here is out numbered. Now that's not very fair is it?" Sirius said taking out his own wand.

"Sirius! Go away!" MoMo said in a very harsh voice. 

"No." he simply put it.

Snape smirked but his wand was still up.

"Go on Black! Ask Wong here out! We always love to see you get turned down." Snape said and a spilt second later, Sirius was on the ground with Snape punching at each other.

MoMo did her best to try and pull Sirius off Snape but couldn't. Soon after, Remus and Kayz showed up and Remus helped to pull Sirius off Snape.

Malfoy helped Snape up and they both left. As soon as they were out of sight, MoMo let out a angry cry and stomped back to the compartment. Sirius caught up with her though.

"Aren't you gonna thank me?" Sirius asked as he caught up with MoMo.

"Thank you? Why in the world would I thank _you_?!" MoMo said, her blood staring to boil.

"Hey I just saved you." he said with a grin. 

"Sirius! I could of taken care of them myself!" she almost yelled.

"Uh huh." Sirius said in a disbelieving tone.

That was the last straw with MoMo. The next thing MoMo knew she had just slapped Sirius HARD across his cheek.

After that she went into her compartment and slammed the door closed.

"Wo, that's gonna leave a bruise." Remus said with a grin.

"No, you think?!" Sirius asked a little sarcastic. 

*~*~*~*~*

a/n: wow that went way longer then I planed it too. Well talk to yeah in the next chappy.


	11. The Question

The Question 

*~*~*~*

a/n: …..nothing to say…… 

Disclaimer- Look at last chappy

*~*~*~*

__

*~* Still on Train*~*

MoMo was rambling on and on about how stupid Sirius Black was and she seemed to be going on and on. Lily had came back shortly after MoMo and Sirius's little incident and she was rambling on and on about how she hates James Potter. And Kayz, of course, was doing her best to ear them out.

Soon MoMo stopped rambling on about Sirius, as she thought I was a waste of her time. She looked down at her sleeping fury companion and remembered her plan.

"I'll be right back." MoMo said getting up and heading towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Kayz asked. 

"Um…I dropped something in the hall." MoMo lied.

"Oh, you want some help finding it?" Kayz asked.

"No!" MoMo said a little to fast. Kayz raised an eyebrow at MoMo. "I mean, no really its ok! I can find it myself. Just do your best to calm her down." MoMo said, making head gestures towards Lily.

Kayz nodded, and MoMo left their compartment and went to the one next to it.

She knocked lightly on it and waited. She could hear people running and tripping and people yelling, "I'll get it!" or "No! I'll get it."

She hoped James would answer the door or even Remus, but to much of her dismay Sirius answered it.

He put his grin on his face and MoMo put her hate filled glare at him.

"I knew you couldn't stay away!" Sirius said and tried to hug MoMo. 

She stepped to the side and he fell to the ground.

"Like I would _never_ want to be around _you_, Black!" MoMo sneered at him. "I'm here to talk to James."

James got up off his seat and walked over to the door.

"What's up?" he asked, sounding a little concerned but trying to look cool. MoMo loved that look and tone of voice. It was like in a brothering way she had with James.

"Can I talk to you?" MoMo asked with a smile.

"Sure." James said with one of his is-everything-ok? looks.

MoMo looked behind James and she could tell Remus, Peter and Sirius were all straining their ears to E's drop. (a/n: plz excuse my o so crappie spelling!)

"Um…Can we talk privately?" She asked with a smile, and nodded a tiny bit towards the other Marauders.

"Huh? Oh yeah, sure." James said closing the compartment door and they both went down the hall for a empty compartment. They found one across the hall, from MoMo's compartment and they went in it.

MoMo took out her wand and placed a silencing charm on the door. After that she turned to James.

"So…?" James started.

"James…?" MoMo started.

"…Yeah?…" James said, sounding very concern. "What is it? Is there something wrong?"

"Kinda…Um I was wondering…Can you do something for me?" MoMo asked, putting on her best puppy dog face.

"Depends…" James said raising his eyebrows. "What is it?"

"Can you teach me to be an animagi?" MoMo asked, her puppy dog face still on her face.

"What?!" James asked, sounding shocked.

"Please James!! Please!" MoMo pleaded. 

"No way!" he almost shouted.

"Why not?" MoMo pouted. 

"MoMo! Me, Siri and Pete did something way illegal! If we get busted…" James didn't want to finish that sentence.

"James! This is for a good cause!" MoMo told him.

"Oh it is?" James said in disbelief. "How?"

MoMo sighed and told James.

"You see James! He's gonna die unless he has someone show him the ropes!" MoMo said, finishing off her conversation with the shop keeper at the pet store.

"So…You want to be an animagi so you can show your cat the ropes to cat hood?…And you no the ropes?" James asked raising his eyebrows.

"Well I can read some books about it…that is if you show me how." MoMo said with a weak smile. "Please James! Please!?"

James sighed. "Fine." 

"YES! THANK YOU JAMES!" MoMo said jumping up and hugging James. 

"Yeah no problem." He said patting her back. MoMo stopped hugging him and James opened the door to the compartment and THUD. Sirius, Remus, Peter, and Kayz all fell into the compartment. Lily stood by the door.

"Eheheheheheh…" Sirius, Remus, Peter, and Kayz all laughed nervously. The four of them all stood up and where trying to explain themselves but it was coming out gibberish.

The next thing they knew the train stopped abruptly, and MoMo fell forwards into Sirius. Sirius took this opportunity to hug her. 

"Knew you couldn't stay away!" He said again.

That twicked MoMo's beak! POW! Right in the jaw, went her fist and she stomped of down the hall.

*~*~*~*

a/n: Eheheheheheh well, at least their there now ^ ^;; talk to ya in the next one!


	12. First Day of Class’s

First Day of Class's

*~*~*~*

a/n: Eheheheheheh well I'm not gonna make the feast into a chappy cause nothing really happens so if u get confused feel free to ask questions in the reviews. I love hearing from you guys.

*~*~*~*

Lily opened the door to her dorm and she walked in, followed by MoMo and Kayz. 

"Ah!" MoMo sighed as she jumped on her bed. "So comfy!"

"Yup, its good to be home!" Kayz said as she started to put her things away. 

Lily glared at her.

"Erm I mean, home away from home! Eheheheheheh…" Kayz corrected herself. Lily smiled and MoMo giggled.

They all unpacked and put their pj's on. Then they all jumped into bed and instantly fell asleep, after their long day on the train.

*~*~*~*

The next day MoMo was the last to get up…actual Kayz had to drag her out of bed for her to get up.

"MOMO!" Kayz whined. "GET UP! Its 6!! You know! Time to get up!!" 

MoMo didn't even stir in her sleep.

"MOMO!!! GET UP!" Kayz yelled in her ear. Still no movement from MoMo.

"You think she's dead?" Lily asked as she combed her hair. 

"Nah, I can see and hear her breathing." Kayz told Lily. "That's it MoMo! You made me do this!"

Kayz grabbed MoMo's right leg, which was sticking out on the side of her bed, and pulled her off her bed with a THUD.

"Ow!" MoMo said rubbing her head. "Wha's goin' on?" she asked in a sleepy voice.

"Its time to get up, that's what!" Kayz told her.

"Oh." MoMo said crawling back into her bed. "Just…just five more minutes." 

"NO!" Kayz yelled and jumped on her bed. "Get up now!" she started to pout like a little kid trying to wake up her parents on early Christmas morning.

Kayz started to jump up and down on MoMo's bed, as MoMo put her pillow over her head. Lily decided to join in and her and Kayz started to jump higher on MoMo's bed causing her to go up a little with them.

MoMo, once again, fell off her bed with a THUD. 

"Ow…" she said, just lying on the floor. "Fine…I'll get up."

"Yay!" Kayz yelled and jumped off MoMo's bed, Lily did the same.

MoMo got up off the floor and went to the bathroom. She took a quick shower and dried it. After she got dressed she asked Lily if she could braid her long light brown hair into two braids on each side. Lily did and now they were all ready to eat breakfast.

They took a seat at their usual place and started to eat. They were in a middle of a conversation when some girls started to swoon. They didn't need to look at what they were swoon over. They already knew the Marauders walked into the Great Hall.

They continued on with their conversation. MoMo reached for a piece of toast and was about to take a bight out of it but then someone took it from her. MoMo looked up to see who took her toast and saw it was Sirius. She looked away as if she didn't see anything.

She reached for another piece of toast and continued on with their conversation. 

"Like I was saying, I just know were gonna have potions today. I can feel it!" MoMo said, taking a bight out of her toast, continuing on with their conversation. 

Sirius must of gotten the point, 'cause him and his friends went to go sit down else where.

"Thank god." MoMo said, as she saw the Marauders sit down somewhere else, in the corner of her eye. 

"Yeah, we'll probably have it with the Slytherin's too, no doubt." Kayz sighing a little.

Lily nodded and finished off her eggs, MoMo and Kayz did the same with there food.

A moment later, McGonagall handed them there secular. 

"HA! I told ya we would have potions!" MoMo said in trumpet. 

*~*~*~*_Transfiguration_*~*~*~*

MoMo, Kayz and Lily all walked into Transfiguration, and to their horror there were only three seats left…and they were next to the people the hate. One by James, one by Sirius, and one by Remus. Well, none of them hated Remus, but you no what I mean.

MoMo turned around to her friends to see what they should do.

"MoMo sit by James, I'll sit by Sirius and Kayz sit by Remus. Ok?" Lily told them, and they nodded.

They all walked over to their seats and sat down. 

"Hey James." MoMo greeted. "Mind if I sit here?"

"No go right ahead." James smiled.

"Thanks." 

MoMo took her sit and as soon as she did so McGonagall came in.

"Good morning, students." she greeted them all and they all chanted back, "Good morning Professor."

"Today we will be learning how to transfigure animals into plates. Watch as a demonstrate. Its all in the wrist. 1, 2, 3. _Novisha_!" she said and her rat turned into a clear crystal plate.

"If your plate squeaks or is furry, points will be taken off. Now you all try." she told them. 

As soon as she was done speaking the class started. Lily, James and Remus got it on the first try. It took MoMo and Kayz a few tries to get it, same with Sirius. Peter seemed to be the one who needed the most help, so Remus helped him till he got it.

By the time Peter got it, it was break. The girls started to walk down to lunch giggling a lot, untill they heard a drawling voice.

"Oh great. Giggling Gryffindor's!" came a drawling voice. 

(a/n: hmmm I wonder who it could b?)

Snape walked out of the shadows in front of them.

"Oh great. Slimy Slytherin!" Kayz rolled her eyes and they all continued walking till Snape jumped in front of them, again.

"Can we help you?" MoMo asked, raising her eyebrow. This was getting annoying.

"To bad You-Know-Who didn't kill you along with your parents, Wong. This world would have been a happier place." Snape smirked as he could tell MoMo's blood was boiling with anger. 

__

No one EVER talks about my family like THAT! MoMo thought about to take out her wand but just then Snape had turned into a pink squirrel. 

The three girls blinked a couple of times then burst out laughing.

"*laughs* Hey Snape! Pink suits you a lot!" Kayz laughed grabbing her sides.

"*starts to calm down* Yeah, but who--" MoMo started to ask but just then a soft caring voice stepped in.

"I'm sorry, Lady's. Was this ugly git bothering you?" asked the sweet voice.

The three girls turned and soon were facing Remus.

"Remus?!" the three girls asked shocked. 

"Good afternoon." He said with a smile. 

In the corner of MoMo's eye, she could of sworn she saw Kayz blushing.

"Thanks Remus." They thanked him.

"Any time." He replied. "If he bugs you again, just call." and with that he walked away.

*~*~*~_Potions~*~*~*_

"Today we will be making a color changing potion. You will work in partners *cheers from class* but I will be picking them *groans from class*" Professor Snicket told them.

Professor Snicket was their Potions teacher, and he favors his own house. He was head of the Slytherin house, I'm sure it was obvious but oh well. He also had a habit of putting people together with their worst enemy.

"Potter and Evans." he said, as James cheered and Lily groaned.

"Malfoy, Pierce." both groaned.

"Lupin, Snape." groans.

"Avery, Petigrew." groans.

MoMo wasn't practically listing but was giving pitiful looks at her friends when she heard her surname. 

"Wong, Black." 

MoMo's jaw dropped in horror as what she had just heard. Sirius let out a 'YES!' and gave James a high-five as MoMo put her head in her hands. 

__

'No, anyone but HIM!' she thought as Snicket read off the rest of the people who were assigned. 

"You have the rest of the period to make the potion. Now work." Snicket snapped and they got to work.

MoMo didn't really talk to Sirius unless she really needed to. He tried to start conversations but MoMo would achnor him. 

"So we add the newt now?" Sirius asked, snapping MoMo out of her thoughts.

"Uh yeah." MoMo replied as Sirius dropped the newt in and the potion turn a sick blood red color. MoMo looked around the room and panic stroked her. Everyone else's was a bright pink color. Then she remembered she had already put in a newt.

"Damn it Sirius! I already put a newt in!" she harshly whispered to him, and threw her arms in the air.

"Opps." was the only thing Sirius could say.

Snape leaned over and whispered something in Malfoy's ear and he smiled evilly. Malfoy took out his wand and pointed it at MoMo's and Sirius's cauldron. The next thing MoMo knew her potion exploded all over her and soon her hair and clothes were changing colors. 

"Sirius!" she screamed and started to chase Sirius around the room.

"It wasn't me!" he yelled as he was being pursued by MoMo.

"Ms. Wong! Get over here and take the antidote." Snicket snapped.

When MoMo went to get the antidote, the bell rang and everyone ran out of the class room. 

"You want us to wait?" Kayz asked as MoMo was about to drink the potion.

"Nah, I'll met you in the common room." MoMo said.

Lily and Kayz walked out as MoMo took the potion. And man was it the worst tasting potion MoMo had ever tasted. It tasted like milk and sardines, to MoMo. 

MoMo ran over and grabbed her books and left the class room. To MoMo's surprise James was waitting for her outside the classroom. 

"May I escort you to the common room, Ms. Wong?" James bowed with a smile.

"I suppose." MoMo said with a smile.

The both walked in silence up to the common room, untill James knew they were out of ear shot.

"The lesions start tonight, met me in the common room at 10." James instructed her as they walked.

"K." she said.

They walked along in silence some more till they made it to the portrait.

"Password?" it asked.

"Slytherin's stink." they said in unison. 

They walked in the common room and before James walked up to his dorm he turned and said to MoMo,

"You know Sirius wasn't the one who exploded your cauldron. It was Snape. Maybe you should, I dunno…Apologize?" he said, unsure of his words.

After that James disappeared up the stairs to his dorm.

*~*~*~*~*

a/n: hey guys. Sorry it took so long to update. I had A LOT of homework. Sooo yeah. Sry again!


	13. The Lesson and Evil Plotting

The Lesson's and Evil Plotting

*~*~*~*

a/n: hey guys! Was up? *silence* fine BE LIKE THAT!! Kayz: ok. Me:….it was a joke…

Enough of my useless rambling! ON TO THE STORY!

*~*~*~*

At 10, MoMo walked quietly down the steps from her dorm to the common room to wait for James. She didn't need to come up with an excuse for her friends since they were already sleeping. 

She took a good look around the room and she couldn't spot James. She took a seat next to the fire place and waited…and waited…and waited some more till around 10: 14, when she heard the portrait swing open. 

She looked over the back of the chair and saw James. 

"Your late." she told him as she walked over to him.

"Yeah, sorry. You ready?" he asked.

"As I'm ever gonna be." she told him and he walked out of the portrait hole again, MoMo followed.

"Where are we going?" MoMo questioned.

"You'll see." he said with one of those mischief grins of his.

They walked awhile, untill James stopped. MoMo did the same. James took out a old piece of parchment and whispered something. 

(a/n: *coughs* marauders map *cough*)

All of a sudden little green dots appeared and they were labeled. She looked it over and saw the words 'Filch.' in Filch's office and his cat was wondering around on the 1st floor by the Great Hall. Then she saw the words 'James Potter' and 'MoMo Wong'. 

"Ok." James finally said, pocketing the map. "We're clear." 

They walked down the hallway, till James made a motion for MoMo to stop. They were in front of a big banner, and James started to walk past it. They 2nd time he went past it MoMo asked,

"What are you doing?" 

"Hang on." He said and made his way for the 3rd time past the drape and then stopped.

"Think of all the things we'll need for this." he told her.

"How am I suppose to know. You're the one who's suppose to be teaching me remember?!" MoMo told him.

"Fine then I'll do it." James said. He screwed up his eyes in concentration and then a big golden door appeared where the drape was.

"Holy!" MoMo said rubbing her eyes to make sure her eyes weren't playing trick's on her.

James opened the door and said, "Ladies first." 

MoMo walked in and her jaw dropped. It was awesome. It reminded her of her families library at her house. It had a fire place and book shelves. But it had soft couch's and selves of things she never saw before.

"Wow…" she said walking into the room. James walked in after her and shut the door after him.

"Yeah." James agreed, looking around.

"Where are we?" MoMo said looking around at her surroundings.

"This is the Room of Requirements. What ever you need you think of it and walk in and BOOM its in here." James said looking at the book selves. 

"How did you find it?" MoMo asked.

"With this." James said, patting his pocket where the old piece of parchment was at.

"And what's that?" MoMo asked taking a seat on the couch.

"This, my dear, is the Marauders Map." He said proudly, taking it out and showing her.

"Kewl." she said. "So what's the first lesson?"

"First," James started. "I thought of something."

MoMo waited for his question, or whatever he was gonna say, impatiently.

"Can we skip the dramatic pauses, please?" MoMo asked with a smile.

James smiled back, and she could tell he was gonna have a hard time saying whatever he was gonna say.

"Well," he started up again. "Like I said, I was thinking…"

"_Yeeeeeeeeeeesssssssssssssss???????????_" MoMo grinned. 

"What am I gonna get out of all this?" he asked.

"Hmm, good point." MoMo said, putting her thumb and finger on her chin in a way as she was thinking.

__

'Hmmmmmm what should Jamies get out of this?' MoMo thought, then something clicked in her head that she just KNEW James would die for.

"I'll teach you everything about Lily. That way, you have a better chance of getting her to like you." MoMo said with a mischief grin.

Almost instantly after MoMo said that, he yelled, "DEAL!" They shook on it and they got started.

"Wait!" MoMo yelled.

"Huh?" James asked, a little startled.

"Can I teach you about Lily _after_ I learn how to be an animagi? So you know, just incase it doesn't work." MoMo asked.

"Sure." 

They shook again, and this time they really got started.

James firstly wanted MoMo to sit and meditate for awhile. He said something about how your body has to be relaxed while you changed shape. So MoMo sat down on a pillow, on the floor and started to relax.

"Clear your mind." James said softly next to MoMo.

MoMo nodded her head, and tried to clear her mind. But it wasn't as easy as it seemed. She kept wondering why she had to do this or she was wondering if this was going to work.

"Clear your mind." James smiled as he could tell she was thinking.

"I'm trying." she smiled and opened up one eye. "But its hard."

"Just be like when your going to bed." James told her. "When your so tried you can't really think of anything."

MoMo tried it, but it didn't seem to work.

__

'Don't think! Don't think! Crap! This is thinking! Whoops so was that! Argh! Stop thinking me! No! YES! NO! YES, R YOU GONNA SAVE YOUR KITTY OR WHAT?! Yes…Then SHUT UP! Great I'm talking to myself. What's wrong with that?' MoMo thought.

She sighed deeply and peeked over at James. He had his eyes closed and was taking kinda deep breathes. 

__

'Maybe that would work.' MoMo thought, so she decided to take breathes like that.

It worked greatly, but soon MoMo was at a point where she was about to fall asleep. She started to fall forward then she would snap out of it and straighten her back, but soon the same thing would happen, over and over and over again.

James peeked at MoMo and saw her falling forward then snapping back up again. He looked at his watch and smiled. 

"Lets call it a night." James smiled at MoMo, who opened her eyes sleepily.

"Amen to that." MoMo half yawned.

They both got up and headed towards the door. James took out the map and checked to make sure it was clear. 

"Shoot." James said numbly. "Filch is on the way to the common room."

MoMo looked around as James looked for another way to get around him. She saw a cloak on the couch.

__

'That wasn't there before…' MoMo thought and walked over to it. She picked it up and examined it.

It was very pretty with a pretty greenish blue color. It was very light, maybe lighter then a feather and it was soft. 

__

'Its very pretty…Such a pretty thing cant be bad.' MoMo thought and put it on. She looked down and saw no body of hers and she let out a loud perching screech. 

"JAMES! MY BODY'S GONE!" she screeched. 

James jumped and turned around fast. Then his eyes went wide and he laughed a little.

"MoMo, what did you do?" he asked.

"I found this cloak on the couch and I tried it on! AND NOW MY BODYS GONE!" she yelled.

"MoMo," James said with a whole heartily laughed. "That's a invisibility cloak. And that's our ticket out of her with out Filch seeing us."

MoMo took off the cloak and looked down and found her body.

"Oh thank god!" she sighed.

She knew what an invisibility cloak was, and she had seen one before. Her cousin had one, only his was red and he NEVER let MoMo try it on, yet touch it. She always respected other people's things especially Toya's things. She thought very highly of Toya, because unlike her other cousin, Yoshi, he stood up for her.

Because of Yoshi, she was scared to death of spiders. It was kinda a long story but when she was little Yoshi had turned her pillow into a spider while she was taking her nap on it and when she awoke her body was in a web all tied up. Thank god Toya had heard her crying other wise she probably would have been spider chow. I guess you could call Yoshi the Marauder in her family.

She gave the cloak to James and they left under it. Before they left, MoMo thanked the room for all it did for them. 

They walked in pure silence untill they heard Filch walking around the hallway. He was rambling on and on about 'Kids these days! If it were the good old days, I would have Potter and his friends hanging in my office right now.' MoMo went a little pale at the thought, but James just smiled to himself.

They slipped past Filch without a problem and in no time they were back in the common room. 

They took off the cloak and started to walk up to each others dorms, when MoMo realized she still had the invisibility cloak held tightly in her hands. 

"Wait! James!" She quietly yelled.

"Yeah?" she heard James.

"I still have the cloak!" she answered back.

"Keep it. Believe me, it comes in hand." she heard him. "G'night."

"Night." she said and walked up to her dorm quietly.

She opened the door and heard quiet snores coming from Kayz's bed. She tip-toed to her trunk and carefully folded up her new invisibility cloak and placed it at the bottom of the trunk. She slipped into her pajamas and jumped into bed, pulling the curtains around her bed to close. 

She fell back onto her pillow and closed her eyes. She thought about what James had said about clearing her mind and she tried it. It worked a lot better now then then. She was just about to fall peacefully to sleep, when Snape's sneering voice repeating what he had said before Remus had came earlier that day in her head. 

She snapped back up in her bed and reached for a quill, a piece of parchment and some ink. She hurriedly opened the top on the ink bottle and dipped the quill into the ink and began to scribble her evil plan for revenge on Snape.

She did an evil crackle as she scribbled and heard Kayz stir in her sleep. She did another evil crackle only quieter, as she put her perfect evil plot against Snape under her pillow and she fell fastly to sleep. Having pleasant dreams about her revenge. 

*~*~*~*

a/n: hehe well, PLZ REVIEW AND READ…or the other way around hehe!


	14. Revenge!

Revenge! 

*~*~*~*

a/n: *does a BIG evil crackle* MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Lorina: O.o Alanna: -.-;; Kayz: *backs away slowly*

*~*~*~*

MoMo awoke with a smile plastered on her face as got up. She whistled happily as she got ready for the day. Kayz and Lily looked at her with suspicion as she left the dorm, still whistling.

"What's up with her?" Lily asked Kayz.

"Who knows. Maybe she's high?" Kayz said, doing her best not to smile.

Lily nodded and they both continued to get ready.

MoMo walked happily down to the Great Hall not wanting to miss any of her evil revenge on Snape. (She had set it up _way _earlier that morning.) 

She took a seat and waited for the show to start.

Meanwhile…

"MoMo looks pretty today." Sirius swooned as he saw MoMo walk in the Great Hall. James, Remus and Peter all sighed and acted as though Sirius wasn't there.

"So who are we gonna prank today?" James asked eagerly, rubbing his hands together.

"Snape, who else." Remus rolled his eyes.

"Well, yeah." James smiled. "But I was thinking--"

There was a shout of protest and anger as Snape came walking into the Great Hall with a girls Gryffindor school uniform on, knee socks and all. The hall instantly erupted into laughter and whistles.

"Prongs I didn't know about this? How come you didn't tell me?" Sirius half laughed and half sounded a little disappointed. 

"It wasn't me Padfoot. Moony?" James said laughing.

"Nope not me… Wormtail?" Remus chuckled a little.

Peter just shook his head still laughing his head off.

"Then who…?" the 4 of them started to ask when MoMo appeared.

"Man, some people can't take a joke." MoMo smiled mysteriously.

The 4 boys gapped at her, and she took a seat, helping herself to some toast.

(a/n: man was that the only thing she eats at breakfast, hehe)

Snape stomped over to their table and pointed a trembling finger at MoMo.

"You!" he practically shouted over everyone's laughter. "You did this!"

MoMo grinned a lop sided grin.

"Why Snape, I thought you wanted to wear that. I mean, you make fun of all the Gryffindor girls and I figured you were jealous of our clothes." MoMo grinned as Snape was trembling in all his rage. "Oh but I didn't want your friends to get jealous of your new fancy clothes. So I got them a pair as well."

She could tell he was about to explode with swear words any second now when Professor McGonagall strode over to them.

"What's going on here? And Mr. Snape, why on earth are you wearing a woman's uniform." She snapped at them.

Snape pointed at MoMo. "SHE did this!" he said in all his anger. 

"Is this true, Miss Wong?" she asked looked at MoMo.

"No professor. I didn't do anything." MoMo said as innocently as she could. McGonagall's eye's snapped up at the Marauders. "And what about you four?"

"We didn't do anything, Professor! Honestly!" Remus said. 

"No it wasn't _them_! It was HER!" Snape said pointing another trembling finger at MoMo.

"Do have any proof?" MoMo grinned at him, as she knew she got him there. Snape went slightly pale, if he could anymore then he was.

"Yes, Mr. Snape. Do you have any proof that this young lady did this?" McGonagall asked.

Snape fell silent untill Professor Snicket walked over to them.

"Is there a problem, Minerva?" he asked. 

"Yes, Nick. Your student here seems to be a cross-dresser." Minerva told him.

The marauders and MoMo's jaw dropped and they gaped at their Professor. Did she really just say that?!

(a/n: *giggles insanely* I CAN SEE HER SAYING THAT TOO!!)

Snicket would of argued back but just then more of the Slytherin's walked in, wearing the same thing Snape had on.

"Look, Snape. You started a whole new trend!" MoMo said doing her absolute best not to laugh, but it failed miserably. Everyone in the hall burst out laughing. I could even see the teachers chuckling a little.

"Oh my." Dumbledore chuckled.

The Slytherin's all looked in bloody rage. The two professor's walked back to their own table chuckling a little. Snape let out another shout of anger and stomped away back to his house's table.

"That's not very lady like!" MoMo called out to him as he stomped away. "That will teach him for messing with MoMo Summer Wong." she finished in triumph.

The four Marauders started to clap and MoMo took a little bow. 

"Now if you jets wouldn't mind, I have to go get my books for class." MoMo said with a smile, got up and headed towards the doors.

__

Ah! Revenge is bitter sweet!

*~*~*~*

a/n: *still having fits of giggles* plz read and review!!


	15. Boyfriend and Anger

Boyfriend and Anger

*~*~*~*

a/n: Wooooo *looks at title* that doesn't sound very good… DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNN!

*~*~*~*

Everyone was buzzing around in gossip about the 6th year Slytherin's wearing girl uniforms and soon that day was never going to be forgotten. The Gryffindor house had soon caught word that MoMo was the one that did the prank and every time she saw a fellow Gryffindor they clapped.

Lily and Kayz were very upset that they missed the show but they soon got over it as one of the their little Gryffindor 1st year's had token a picture of the Slytherin's that morning and they both laughed hysterically. The 1st year even let them keep the picture. 

"Thanks Mike!" they thanked him when he told them they could keep it.

"Anytime." he blushed.

The three girls kissed him on the head and parted off to class, leaving a love sick 1st year blushing and swooning over them behind.

Some what like the Marauders, Lily, Kayz and MoMo were some of the hottest girls in their grade. Even house. Almost everyone knew them, and most liked them. A lot loved them on the guy side. 

When they reached there destination with around 10 minutes to spare MoMo notices she left her History of Magic book back in the common room.

"Shoot!" MoMo said looking in her messenger bag. "I left my History of Magic book in the common room! I'll be right back."

"You sure?" Kayz yelled at her as she took off at a jog back to the common room. 

"Yeah," she yelled over her shoulder. "I got ten minutes. Plus if I come in late not like Binn's is gonna notice."

As she dashed back up the stairs to the common room she bumped into a fellow 6th year Gryffindor…

*~*~*~***15 minutes later***~*~*~*

The Gryffindor's and Ravenclaw's all yawned and passed notes to each other as Binn's rambled on and on about wizard's in the mid-evil era. 

When MoMo had reunited with her friends after retrieving her book from the common room, she had come back at least 10 times more happier then before. Both Kayz and Lily, along with the Marauders had notice but they didn't ask.

The girls were all very bored and Lily had given up taking notes as the last time she did she fell asleep. Kayz took out a piece of parchment and started to write on it then pasted it to the two others girl. They wrote down something and gave it back. It went on like that for awhile with some giggles. 

The Marauders noticed and James pasted a note to Sirius and Remus, since Peter was asleep.

James: What do you think their giggling about?

Remus: who knows…is MoMo blushing?

Sirius: Looks like it…wonder why…

James: Yeah same

Remus: Did you guys notice how happy she was when she walked in?

James: Yeah

Sirius: Yeah so?

Remus: So that means something wonderful must of happened to her.

Sirius: and by the way Kayz and Lily look it must be VERY wonderful!

James: OH! DID SNAPE JUMP OFF THE ATROMNY TOWER!?

Sirius: No! I got it! Snape jumped off the Astromny tower and landed on a bunch of rocks!!

Remus: I highly doubt that…I don't think they would be giggling about that…

Sirius: yeah well…it could of happened

Remus: I'm bored

Sirius: Same

James: yup

Sirius: what's that suppose to mean!?

James: yup

Sirius: yes I no! but what's it mean?

James: yup!

Sirius: I KNOW! WHAT'S IT MEAN?!

James: yu-

Remus: SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!

James: well technically Remus, we are! Were only writing

Sirius: good point

Remus: bells about to ring

RRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG

Everyone jumped up and left. Kayz and Lily were giggling and MoMo was blushing as they left.

James, Remus and Peter left and Sirius was about to join them when he noticed the girls left the notes they were writing to each other. Sirius quickly grabbed the parchment and ran up to the common room and ran up to his dorm, which he shared with his friends.

He busted into the room and closed the door shut with a slam, making his 3 friends jump.

"What the bloody hell did you do that for?!" Remus practically yelled in anger, as his ink bottle had spilled on his sheets when Sirius slammed the door.

Sirius only smiled sheepishly and apologized.

James took a quick look at Sirius's hand and saw a piece of parchment. 

"Do I want to know what that is?" James asked, as he pointed to the parchment in Sirius's hand.

Sirius smiled evilly and jumped on his bed.

"Do you remember the parchment the girls were writing on in History of Magic today?" Sirius said slowly as he dropped his bag on the floor.

Just then the 3 boys knew what Sirius had in his hand.

"No way…" James said shocked.

"Yes way." Sirius smiled.

"But how did you-?" Remus started to ask, as he magically floated the ink that spilled on his sheets back into the ink bottle.

"They left it behind when they left. So I grabbed it and ran." Sirius said proudly. 

James jumped on Sirius's bed and franticly asked, "Does it say anything about me?! Huh?! Huh?!"

Remus and Peter laughed as they saw the look on Sirius's face.

"Really James, your 16 and yet you act like a 4 year old." Remus rolled his eyes.

"Thank you!" James bowed and they all laughed.

"What's it say?!" Peter asked, as he to got on Sirius's bed.

"I didn't read it yet…" Sirius said and started to open up the note. Remus got on the bed, behind Sirius, so he could see as well. Now Remus was a good person, never noise, but this he could stand but look at.

Sirius decided to read it aloud…

*~*~*~*~*~*

Kayz: Yo Moe, why are ya so cheer full when we're in the most boring class in the whole world?

Lily: Yeah. I also noticed a change in your attitude when you got back from getting your book.

MoMo: Well… dramatic pause, hehe

Kayz: OUT WITH IT WOMAN!

MoMo: ok! Ok! Geese Kayz. So impatient.

Lily: well we all know that.

Kayz: ha ha ha. Very funny.

MoMo: Well, you know Dan Burton?

Lily: Oh my god! You mean the really hot one?!

Kayz: Oh man! He's on fire, hot!

MoMo: Tell me about it. Well, anyway, when I was going back up to the common room I *literality* bumped into him. And…

Kayz&Lily: …And????

MoMo: And he asked me out.

Kayz: NO WAY!!! OMG! DID YOU SAY YES?!

MoMo:…Yes…

Lily: Oh you lucky girl you! You got your self a hot dog! Hehe

Kayz: Wooooo! I clap for thee, clap clap clap.

MoMo: Oh come on guys, its not that big of a deal.

Kayz: Awwwww! Is our little MoMo getting embarrassed?

MoMo: No!

Lily: Then why are you blushing?

MoMo: it's hot in here, is all.

Kayz: Uh huh. You know that's very hard to believe right, since it's the beginning of October. 

MoMo:…

Lily: ha! See! I knew it, hehe.

Kayz: *sniff* Oh Lily, our little MoMo is growing up so fast. *sniff sniff*

Lily: Oh yes Kayz! Who will take care of us when we're all old and slow minded and wise???

Kayz: Who knows.

MoMo: Good grief!

Kayz: Woah! Look who's turning Charlie Brown on us?

(a/n: hehe, sorry I had to put that in there)

Lily: hehe, oh man! You have to introduce us!

MoMo: Fine! Fine!

Kayz: SCORE!

Lily: WOOO HOOO!

MoMo: thank god, the bells about to ring…

RRRRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGG

*~*~*~*~*

Sirius looked in shock as he reread the words _he asked me out_ over again. 

__

'She's going out with someone?!' Sirius thought in shock.

James took the piece of parchment and reread it over again.

"Who the hell is Charlie Brown?" He asked.

"It's a character in a cartoon, on muggle TV." Peter answered.

(a/n: you know peter being muggle born and everything. He would no)

"Sorry Padfoot." the 3 boys apologized to him, for know real reason. 

Sirius just sat there in shock, untill, suddenly he got a big wave of anger fill his insides…

*~*~*~*~*~*

a/n: Wooooo looks like Sirius is jealous! What will happen next?!


	16. Quidditch Surprises

Quidditch Surprises 

*~*~*~*~*

a/n: MWAHAHAHA! I was feeling evil today, and I came up with a GREAT! Idea for a chappy! I hope u like!

*~*~*~*~*

A month went by, and to much of Sirius's dismay, MoMo and Dan were still going out. 

The day came of the first Quidditch match of the year, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin! 

(a/n: ok this I need to explain. James is the seeker cause in a accident last year and he had to be it for awhile. He soon decided to stay on the position. MoMo and Sirius are both beaters. Kayz, Patrick Mason *character I made up* and Serria Florin *another person made up by me* are the chasers. Steve Harris *made him up too* is the keeper. I decided to make Remus the announcer! It always seemed like a fun job and Remus needs to live a little. Just so ya no) 

MoMo awoke with the anxiety of the thought of Quidditch. This feeling she loved and she knew she always would. It always got her pumped just thinking about the wind in her hair and the sounds of the crowd! And she could hear Remus's voice booming threw out the stadium now! Reading off all the people on each team. She could hear him calling her name and she could feel the wind in her hair as she took a round around the field waving and smiling, holding her beater club in one hand.

…wait…She really COULD hear someone calling her name and the wind in her hair. She opened her eyes abruptly and looked to see Lily's smiling face.

"Good morning!" she greeted. MoMo huddled up in a ball, it was so cold! She took a glance at her body and she saw her sheets were gone. Then her eyes trailed up to the window which was open.

"Where's my sheets and why the blood 'ell is the window open in the month of October?!" MoMo half yelled half shivered as a big gust of chilly wind swept into the window.

"Opps!" Lily said and scuttled over to the window to close it. "Sorry, it was very warm in here so I opened a window."

MoMo got up and changed into her Quidditch robes. Today was a weekend so no class, and she didn't need to wear anything today anyway. 

"What time is it?" MoMo yawned. 

"Um, 7: 59." Lily answered looking at the clock. "Kayz wanted ya up early. Something about practicing before the game."

MoMo groaned. It was only that early? She thought. 

"Well come on. Lets go get something to eat." MoMo said with a yawn and picked up her Silver Arrow, her fateful broom.

"Ok." Lily said with a smile and they made their way down to the Great Hall.

They found Kayz at the table eating as much as she could, getting as much strength in as possible for the match.

"Yo." Kayz greeted, mouth full of breakfast foods that varied. 

"Hey." Lily and MoMo greeted and sat down. Kayz was too wearing her Quidditch robes and her brown straight hair was back in a pony tail.

MoMo ate as much as her stomach would let her. But soon, however, Serria walked over and told them to come out on the field to practice. MoMo grabbed a piece of toast before she said her good-byes to Lily. She picked up her Silver Arrow, same with Kayz, and the 3 girls all walked out of great hall and out to the lawn.

"Did you guys see that Crescent Moon model? It's the newest one on market!" Serria said eagerly.

Both Kayz and MoMo nodded at the talk of the newest broom.

"And can you guess who got that for getting good grades on the tests at the end of the year last year?" Serria smiled, a glint of excited ness in her eyes.

"Oh my god!" both Kayz and MoMo said together as Serria took out the broom all 3 girls were talking about.

"That's so awesome!" MoMo said. 

"With you on that broom, whenever someone has the quaffed it'll surly soon be in your hands!" Kayz cheered.

The 3 girls made it to practice and the worked very hard. Soon though, around 10 students started to fill in the seats and the team all retreated to the locker rooms.

"Ok team!" James started out with his pep talk, that he always did before the game. "We have'ta do our best today! We gotta show those greasy haired wimps what Gryffindor's got! So do your absolute best!"  
  
The team all got up and had their own brooms held tightly in their hands as they waited to hear Remus's voice call out there names. Shortly they heard him.

"Welcome back!" His voice boomed through out the stadium. "And on this beautiful October morning we have the start of the Quidditch season!" there was an eco of cheers from the crowd. "Today we have Gryffindor vs. Slytherin! It's sure to be a promising match! On the Gryffindor team we have Potter, Black, Mason, Harris, Pierce, Florin and Wong!"

As soon as Remus started to call off the names, her teammates soon mounted their own brooms and sped out and each did a lap around. As soon as she heard her surname called, she sped out of the locker room on her broom out on the field. The wind in her hair was so fulmar.

She zoomed around and soon the Slytherin team was on the field. They all got in position and eyed the Slytherin's with much hate. They did the same. Madam Hooch came out on the field with the box of Quidditch balls. She held the quaffle in her hand and she spoke.  
  
"I want a good clean game!" she told them right off the back. "Captions! Shakes hands." James swooped down and was in front of Lucious Malfoy. They shook hands abruptly and went back to their positions. 

Hooch gave out a loud whistle and kicked the box open and the snitch and the 2 blugers sped out on the field to who knows where. She threw up the quaffle and Patrick caught it.  
  
"And Mason's got the quaffle!" Remus's voice boomed with excitement. "He zooms to the Slytherin goal and passes it to Pierce who does a Mc Flook and passes it to Florin who zooms back and passes it right back to Pierce. COME ON KAYZ! YES! SHE MAKES A GOAL! Making it now 10-0!"  
  
MoMo giggled at the sound of Remus's voice when he was annoucer. He really did liven up a lot more in Quidditch. Soon her thoughts were disrupted as she saw a bluger zooming off towards Kayz. She sped out and whacked it towards Tom Welling, a 6th year Slytherin who was just as annoying as Snape. It just missed him and he glared at MoMo. She gave him a smirk and checked the field over.   
  
She could see a bluger heading at James but Sirius got it and sent it towards Malfoy was dodged it. He scowled at Sirius and turned his attention back towards the game.  
  
About a half an hour later it was 60-40 and Gryffindor was in the lead. MoMo had stopped the blugers 20 times from hitting her teammates and soon was getting bored as she hit another bluger back at Welling who was a beater for the Slytherin team.

"And *Derek* Blais has the quaffle and is racing down the field towards Harris! Wo! And he drops the quaffle cause of a bluger sent his way by Black! Mason catch's the ball and turns around but gets hit with a bluger sent by Welling! He drops the quaffle and *Luke* Hedrick catches it and zoomed down to the Gryffindor goal. COME ON STEVE BLOCK IT!" there was a loud groan from the Gryffindor side of the field as Slytherin's got another point.

MoMo once again scanned the field for any blugers she needs to block. She then heard something very alarming.

"JAMES LOOK OUT FOR THAT BLUGER!" Remus yelled as a bluger, sent by Welling, raced towards James, who obviously was to busy looking for the snitch to bother with anything else.   
  
MoMo could feel her heart racing and soon she was speeding towards James. James turned at the wrong moment and the bluger hit him right in the head. There was a loud gasp from the crowd as James fell off his broom and was now falling towards the ground. MoMo raced after him, her arm out stretched. 

When she was close enough she grabbed his wrist and soon found herself holding on for dear life, with her right hand on her broom and her left holding James wrist. She looked down and saw that to the side of James head was bleeding from the impact of the bluger. His glass's were on the brim of his nose. He was unconscious.

MoMo heard the whistle of Madam Hooch but another bluger was coming towards her now. There was no way in hell she could hold James, stay on her broom and hit the bluger at the same time. The weight of James was getting harder to hold and her body slipped off her broom just in the knick of time! It had JUST grazed her head but she dropped her beater stick as it happened.   
  
MoMo was now holding James with her left hand and her right holding the broom. Her whole body was off the broom now, and she could feel her hands slipping. She could hear her teammates calling to look out for the bluger. MoMo looked around and saw the same bluger coming back. What hell was up with that bluger?!

She wasn't going to be able to dodged this hit! If the bluger hit her she was going to fall. She closed her eyes and waited for the impact but it never came. When she heard the GASP of the crowd she opened her eyes and saw Sirius up in her face! He had blocked the bluger by using his back as a shield! 

She looked at him with disbelief and he smiled.

"Hullo." he said hoarsely. 

MoMo didn't no what to do but just then her hand slipped on her broom and her and James were falling down to the ground. She screamed in shock but soon she was slowing down. She looked around and saw Dumbledore stepping out on the field, his wand out.

When they reached the ground, MoMo's heart was still pounding. Dumbledore magically appeared a stretcher and placed James on it. He stepped aside and MoMo carefully but still ran James to the hospital wing, the Gryffindor team right behind her on their brooms.

When they got to the hospital wing Madam Pomfrey told them he would be alright but they still had to go.

"Shoo! Shoo!" she said. "Leave! He needs his rest!"

They team walked out of the hospital wing and looked at each other. Then they all smiled.  
  
"OK then. We'll come back later." they all said and headed back towards the common room.

*~*~*~*~*

a/n: WOOOOOOOO EXCITING CHAPPIE!!!!


	17. People Come and People Go…Forever

People Come and People Go…Forever

*~*~*~*

a/n: I have nothing to say, only that this chappy might b a lil sad

*~*~*~*

Another month had pasted and now it was a nice chilly November day. James had gotten out of the hospital wing about a week after he had gotten his injury and was now back to normal. Since no one caught the snitch in their game Madam Hooch gave the game to Gryffindor since they had more points. There was no room in the season to have a rematch.

MoMo gazed out the window and sighed. It was a Thursday, and MoMo and her friends were getting yet another boring lesson from Binns and soon they could feel their eyes getting heavy with tiredness. 

MoMo yawned wildly and laid her head down on her desk; she could feel tears stinging the back of her eyes from the yawn. Just then, a moment later, there was a loud knock on the chamber door. Everyone's head turned sharply towards the door, waitting to see who it was.

Binns had not stopped reading and kept on reading as though he hadn't heard it. The door opened to reveal a very grave McGonagall.

"Excuse me, Professor Binns." she said and Binns looked up and just really realized that she was there. "May I borrow Miss Wong, please?" she asked. Binns nodded and continued on reading aloud.

McGonagall then turned to MoMo and told her, "Bring your things. You won't be returning."

MoMo looked puzzled but did as her professor said. She grabbed her things and followed McGonagall to the door right before she left she glanced over at James who mouthed the words 'What you do?' MoMo shrugged and the chamber door closed behind her.

Kayz and Lily gave each other a worried glance at to each other and looked very worried. 

"What happened?" Sirius whispered to James.

"I dunno. But it must have been something bad. Did you see the look on McGonagall's face?!" James whispered back.

Sirius and Remus both nodded. 

"Lets ask Kayz and Lily after class." Remus said.

****

*~*~*Meanwhile back when the door closed behind MoMo…*~*~*

MoMo followed her house professor quietly but quickly as they walked down the hallway. Her mind was full of things she might of done to get in trouble. She couldn't think of one that she could get pulled out of class, though. 

She gulped as McGonagall stopped in front of the statue that lead up to Dumbledore's office. Wow! She was so much in trouble she has to see the headmaster! She could feel her arms shaking in fear. What had she done!? She hadn't done anything. So why was she going to the headmaster's office?! Why was she pulled out of class?! I'm sure there's a reasonably explanation for all of this. Just calm down. How could she calm down?!

"Sugar." McGonagall said and the statue started to turn up into a stair case to the office door. "Go up these stairs. The headmaster will speak to you up there." McGonagall said gravely. 

MoMo nodded nervously and started to walk towards the stairs. McGonagall turned to leave, before she did though she whispered, 'Poor Dear.' It was faint but MoMo heard it.

Her heart was racing, and she was taking deep breathes now. She walked up the stairs and stopped at a big wooden door with the words HEADMASTER engraved in the middle. Her hand trembled but she knocked on the door. 

"Come in." she heard the voice of her headmaster call. 

She opened the door slowly, trying to delay whatever was going to happen as much as she could. She walked in the door and stood at the front of Dumbledore's desk.

"Y-you wanted to see me, sir?" MoMo asked a little dryly. Her throat was so dry from all her fright. 

"Please take a seat, Ms. Wong." he bayed her to a soft puffy arm chair and she took a seat. 

"MoMo, something tragic has happened last night." Dumbledore told her. She could feel her eyes getting a little wider. 

"MoMo, your cousin Ranma pasted away last night. Voldmort murdered him." Dumbledore said in the saddest tone anyone would EVER hear him in.

MoMo sat there in shock for a minute, the words settling threw her mind. Once the words finally settled in her mind, they seemed to repeat over and over again. Before she could stop it she started to cry.

Someone stepped out of the shadows and MoMo could already tell who it was when she heard his voice melody through out the air. It said, "There there, MoMo."  
  
She didn't need to look up to know who it was. She could tell by the caring voice it was Matt Potter.

*~*~*~*

"Kayz! Lily!" James said running up to the 2 girls, his friends behind him. "Do you know what happened with MoMo?"

"No we were hoping you would know." Lily said sadly.

"Maybe she went to the common room?" Remus suggested. The other 5 nodded and they hurried up to the common room. The first thing they saw in the common room was James older cousin,

"Matt?!" James exclaimed in surprise. 

"Hey." Matt greeted them with a lopsided grin.

"What are you doing here?!" James asked still very surprised. 

Sirius looked about and felt something brush up against his arm. He looked and saw nothing was there, but he could of sworn he heard footsteps walking out the portrait hole.

"Well, MoMo got some really bad news today. Her family sent me to come and cheer her up. Long story, and I can't tell you it." he told them.

"Wo! Wait! Back up! You know why MoMo was taken out of History of Magic today?" Kayz stepped in, getting tired of being ignored.

"Yeah…Her cousin Ranma died last night…" Matt said looking down at his feet.

James, Lily and Kayz all looked extremely shocked and hurt. They had all know Ranma, James being a long time friend of the family and Lily and Kayz being MoMo's best friend have met all the family and were good friends with them as well.

"Do you know where she is now?" Lily asked, her voice filled with concern. Kinda like in a mothering way.

"Yeah, she went up to her dorm after Dumbledore told her the news." Matt said.

Lily and Kayz ran up stairs to comfort their friend and left the boys in the common room. 

"Poor MoMo…" James said quietly looking down at the floor.

MoMo and James were the best of friends, and MoMo told James everything. Her deepest darkest secrets she would tell James and now one else. She had told him once how sad she would be if another loved one to her died. She practically poured her thoughts and worries out that day. He could remember the look on her face when she told him. It was so sad…so depressed. 

James's thoughts were interrupted as 2 girls raced down the stairs in a hurry.

"She not up there!" Kayz panicked.

"That's impossible! Unless she went out the window! I've been down here ever since she went up there. There's no way she could of gotten past me." Matt said, getting a lil panicky himself.

"She couldn't of went out the window! Her broom was still there when we went up there!" Lily said.

"How are we gonna find her! This school is so big! We wouldn't be able to find her!" Kayz said, throwing her arms in the air.

James thought. How were they gonna find MoMo? Then a idea snapped in his mind. THAT'S IT! THE MARAUDERS MAP! But Lily and Kayz were there. He couldn't let them know. Well it was either letting them know, or never finding MoMo.

"I know how we can find her…but can you girls turn around?" James asked.

"Turn around?? Why the hell should w--" Kayz said but then Lily turned her body.

"Does it matter so long as we know where she is." Lily said to Kayz and turned her body too.

"No peeking too." James added in. Kayz sighed heavily and closed her eyes, so did Lily.

James took out the Marauders Map in his back pocket and whisper 'I solemnly swear I'm up to no good' while pointing his wand at it. It changed into the map and he looked around it.

"There," he whispered to himself and saw the words MOMO WONG in a nice green ink in the Astronomy Tower.

He folded up the map and placed it in his pocket again.

"She's in the Astronomy Tower." James told them and the girls turned around to face them. Then James got another idea. "Sirius, why don't you go." he said, giving him a wink that the girls didn't see.

Kayz raised her eyebrows. "You want SIRIUS to go? The person MoMo can't stand?!" she asked outraged. 

James nodded. "Well go on then." Lily said shooing Sirius out the portrait hole. 

Sirius waited till he was around the corner so the others couldn't see him, then he started to run as fast as he could to the Astronomy Tower. When he reached the door he opened it up with caution. He could hear big sobs and crying. He could only guess it was MoMo.

He opened the door and stuck his head in. He saw MoMo crying her eyes out by a window, sitting on a lot of pillows that were there so your butt doesn't get all hurtie while star gazing for so long.

He walked in as quietly as he could and sat down next to MoMo.

"MoMo?" He said gently. She gasped and looked up as she was crying in her hands. She looked up at Sirius and their eyes locked. Her beautiful aqua blue eyes *with a hint of green* were practically glowing with sadness. Sirius was waitting for her usual 'GO AWAY!' or 'LEAVE ME ALONE!' but it never came. Instead she merely looked right back into his chestnut brown eyes.

"Sirius…" she whispered. Then she just couldn't keep it in anymore. She flung her arms around his neck and cried. Sirius just smiled a little and hugged her back.

"S-S-Sirius! R-R-R-Ranma d-died!" She choked out while she cried. 

"Sh. I know." He whispered in her ear.

MoMo got a shiver when he whispered in her ear…Strangely she liked it. She let him hold her in his arms for awhile till she cried herself to sleep.

Sirius looked down at the MoMo in his arms and smiled. She looked so peaceful when she was asleep. He just gazed at her for the longest time, till something extraordinary happened…

"Sirius…" MoMo murmured in her sleep.

Sirius's eyes went wide and prayed she would say it again. She said it with so much meaning, like when you get married and when you get home they go, "HONEY! YOUR HOME!" 

Sirius sat there, with MoMo in his arms, listening to her breathing and her heart beat. But soon he too fell asleep. Around 8 he woke up again. He opened his eyes and waited for them to focus. When they did he looked around and found that they were still in the Astronomy Tower. He looked down and smiled as she still saw MoMo sleeping.

He wished he didn't have to wake her up from her pleasant dreams, but he had to.

"MoMo." He whispered in her ear. "MoMo wake up."

She opened her eyes and looked up in Sirius's. 

"Hi…" She whispered.

"You want a piggy back ride back to the common room?" Sirius asked sweetly.

MoMo nodded sleepily and put her arms around Sirius's neck and got on his back. Sirius stood up and he walked out of the Astronomy Tower with MoMo on his back.

When they reached the hallway outside the Astronomy Tower MoMo thought,

"Sirius isn't such a bad guy after all…he's actually sweet." After that she fell back to sleep.

*~*~*~*

a/n: AW!!!!!!! SO SWEET! Well that's that chappie! See ya in the next!


	18. Corny Love Saying’s and Dreams

Corny Love Saying's and Dreams.

*~*~*~*

a/n: WARNING! WARNING! MUSHIE-NESS AHEAD! DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE MUSHIE LOVE JUNK! Thank u!

*~*~*~*

"Did it hurt?" Sirius smiled.

"Did what hurt?" MoMo raised an eye brow, looking up from her book.

"When you fell from heaven." he responded giving her a little wink.

MoMo could feel her face getting a little hot but covered it up with, "What makes you so sure I came from heaven instead of hell?"

"Cause you glow like the heavens and you have the face of an angel." he smiled some more. "And nothing that beautiful could of came from hell."

Now MoMo could feel her whole face getting red.

It was a week after the death of Ranma and each day MoMo was feeling better, thanks to her friends. She had broken up with Dan earlier that week. Today, well I should really say tonight, MoMo and Sirius are the only ones in the common room. Kayz went for a walk *for the 3rd time this week* , Lily had prefect duties, Remus claimed he had prefect duties but Lily said he didn't have any tonight, James was in the library looking up something, and Peter claimed he was going to the kitchen. So that only left MoMo and Sirius.

"Is that a mirror in your pocket? 'Cause I can see myself in your pants." Sirius grinned.

MoMo slammed her book and got up off the couch abruptly. That was the last straw for her.

"I'm going to bed, you prick." She practically yelled.

"Want some company?" Sirius winked again.

MoMo let out a yell of frustration and stomped her way up the stairs. But then she stopped and poked her head down the stairs again so she could see Sirius and said, "And by the way…thanks for the whole…well ya know, the whole me crying in the Astronomy Tower thing."

Sirius just smiled and nodded. "Anything for a pretty face."

MoMo shook her head and said, "You know you might have a chance with me if you would lose all those corny love saying's."

MoMo turned to leave when Sirius said, "It's not my fault I fell in love, you're the one that tripped me!"

She turned around and smiled. "Now that one I like. G'night Siri."

"Night Moe." Sirius joked with a nickname for her.

MoMo walked up to her dorm and entered her room. She put on her pajamas and hopped into bed. With one last yawn she fell right to sleep.

****

:~:~:~:MoMo's Dream:~:~:~:

'Where am I?' MoMo wondered as she looked around. It was all white. Nothing else. The room was all white. She couldn't even tell if there were walls. Then she heard a voice…it sounded more like a woman's voice. It was calm and soothing.

"Will you recognize true love if you already no who it is?" the voice asked.

"Yes! Of course I would!" MoMo said, she didn't even know why she answered. 

"Are you so blinded by hate, you can't even see he loves you?" it asked.

Ok now it was talking gibberish. What did it mean by "so blinded by hate, you can't even see he loves you?"! I would know! AND I'M NOT BLINDED BY HATE!

"What are you talking about?!" MoMo asked.

"Will you save the one that loves you? Or do you hate him to much?" It asked.

(a/n: man so many questions! Lol)

Then all of a sudden it got dark and a spot light was on her. Then another turned on to a man. His back was turned to MoMo so she couldn't see him. 

Was that the one she loved? Was that the one who loved her? She started to walked towards the man, he arm out stretched. Who was it? She just had to know. Each step she took he got farther away.

"Wait!" She pleaded as the imagine of the man started to fade as he got farther and farther away. "Don't go!"

She started to run and just before the man was out of her sight she tripped. She fell to the floor but she couldn't feel it. She looked up abruptly and saw a helping hand. She looked up to its owner and saw Joe. She looked up at him shocked. Was he the one who loved her? She was about to take his hand when she heard the voice again.

"Will you notice your own death sentence when your about to touch it?" it asked.

Before MoMo could withdraw her hand Joe grabbed it. Her eyes widened and she could hear screaming in her ears. Ah! That screaming! She tried to get her hand back but Joe wouldn't let go. The screaming was turning into bloody murder screaming. She covered her ear with her free hand but it still wouldn't stop. The screaming increased when a males scream joined in.

It was so loud! She couldn't think! She looked up at Joe and she saw he was smiling…in a evil way. 'Someone! Help!' She screamed in her head. She couldn't take it anymore!

"LET GO OF MY HAND!!!!" She screamed and yanked her hand away, out of Joe's hand. Then the screaming stopped and Joe was gone.

She breathed heavily and looked around. All was dark…All was quiet. She got up off the ground and turned around. There was a light…a little light in the distance. She started to run towards it, and it didn't move this time. It was that man again. She ran faster and she could see his back was turned. 

When she reached him she stopped abruptly and grabbed his shoulder.

"Who are you!?" she shouted and spun him around. She gasped when she saw it was Sirius.

****

:~:~:~:End of Dream:~:~:~:

MoMo's eyes opened abruptly and she sat up fast, panting. She placed her hand over her right eye, still panting. It was only a dream…just a dream. But that voice…it sounded so…so fulmar.

Her eyes drifted over to Lily's side table and saw the clock. It was 2: 43 in the morning. She moaned, that early?! She sighed and got up out of bed. She walked over to the window where there was a jug of water and a mug. She poured herself a glass and took a few sips. Then she looked out the window.

It was snowing and hard. She smiled to herself. 'Man tomorrow's gonna be a fun day.' she thought to herself.

She got back into bed and fell back to sleep.

****

:~:~:~:MoMo's Second Dream:~:~:~:

As soon as MoMo fell back to sleep, she entered another dream. Only this time she was at a tea party. She was having tea with Sirius.

"You don't have to love in words, even through the silences love is always heard." He smiled and poured himself a cup of tea.

MoMo raised an eye brow and nodded. 

"How bout a song!" he smiled and started to sing:

"It's ok to kiss a fool.  
It's ok to let a fool kiss you.  
But never let a kiss fool you."

"Tea?" he offered.

"Yes please." she said.

He poured her a cup of tea and started to ramble on and on of corny love sayings. 

"To the world you may be one person, but to one person you may be the world. Did you ever think about that?" he asked her.

MoMo shook her head. 'Ok this is getting weird.'

"I got one." MoMo said. "No man is worth your tears and the only one who is will never make you cry."

"Yes! Yes! A very good one!" Sirius clapped. Then he started to sing again.

"It's ok to kiss a fool.  
It's ok to let a fool kiss you.  
But never let a kiss fool you.

You can fall from the sky.  
You can fall from a tree.  
But the best way to fall.  
Is in love with me!"

MoMo giggled. That was a very funny song, and how he sang it got her to laugh a little.

"Don't settle for the one you can live with, wait for the one you can't live without!" he said.

"If you love something, set it free. If it comes back, it was, and always will be yours. If it never returns, it was never yours to begin with!" MoMo joined in. This was rather fun.

"If you live for 100 more days, then I want to live for 100 more days minus one so that I'd never have to live without you." he responded. 

"Do you love me because I am beautiful, or am I beautiful because you love me?" MoMo giggled.

"If I could reach up and capture a star for every time you've made me smile, I'd have the whole evening sky in the palm of my hand." Sirius smiled.

MoMo blushed. "That's a really good one." she complemented.

"They say you only fall in love once, it can't be true. Every time I look at you, I fall in love all over again." he said, still smiling.

"That one too." MoMo also smiled.

"I get the best feeling in the world when you say hi or even smile at me because I know, even if its just for a second, that I've crossed your mind." Sirius smiled lovingly.

MoMo smiled. She could get use to this.

"Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love with you was beyond my control." he told her.

MoMo smiled and said, "I can't tell if you mean any of that but thanks."

"If I don't mean it, then I must be one huge fool for not meaning it." he answered. 

"Thanks…that's sweet." And before she could stop it, she leaned in and kissed him. 

Of course MoMo didn't know she wasn't the only one sharing that same dream…

*~*~*~*

a/n: WEEEEEEEEEEE! ALL DONE! Lol, I love ALL those corny love sayings! They get me all mushie! Lol, even ask Kayz! Well onto the next chappie! BYE!


	19. Of Snowball Fights and Accidents to Come

Of Snowball Fights and Accidents to Come

*~*~*~*

a/n: o my. Thanks **Queen Cari** I really like hearing from you guys and I'm glad you told me how you felt. I like hearing how I can change my writing/typing *when I'm not in a bad mood* for you guys. It was *sum how* the highlight of my day! Or it could have been a flame and I just don't realize it cause I'm stupid. Hehe. Besides the drama try-outs and the flu shot, I think it was the best I had to read today.

****

Thorn - Actually I got all those pick up lines *besides the 'Is that a mirror in your pocket? 'Cause I can see myself in your pants,' and "It's not my fault I fell in love, you're the one that tripped me!" those ones I made up and the other I thought about, and I made it my 'romance' saying that if ever a guy said that to me I would go out with them JUST LIKE THAT!* from Awaymessages.com. You go to the Romance/Love one. 

Well all I have to say is this ones gonna be funny/exciting/confusing chappie today! So lets get on with it!

*~*~*~*

MoMo woke up early to the sound of snow falling off the roof near the window, next to her bed. She jumped up out of bed and went to the window to find that the grounds were covered in a nice new blanket of white snow, that covered over the frozen lake. She smiled to herself and looked at the time. It read 6: 05. Good. Kayz and Lily wouldn't be up for a few more hours because it was a Sunday.

MoMo got dressed and hurried out of the common room to the Astronomy Tower. The day Ranma died, she had slipped out of the common room with her invisibility cloak on and left it in the Astronomy Tower but she had forgotten all about it, and she needed to get it back. Hopefully, it was still there. 

Once she had reached the Astronomy Tower she went straight for the pile of pillows that she had sat on the last time she used her invisibility cloak. She started to throw them out of the way, to get under the huge pile of the soft pillows, as she had place the cloak under it all when she heard Sirius come up the steps to the Tower. No one was to know of the cloak, untill she let it slip. Only her and James could know. If anyone else knew then she would have to tell them about her secret lessons with James to learn how to be an animagi.

Oh my god! The lessons! Her and James had forgotten all about it! Oh! She was such a horribly person! She thought to herself. She had forgotten all about her cat and why she had wanted to save it! Oh my…where WAS her cat?! She hadn't seen it since a few days ago. OH MY GOD! HE COULD BE DEAD BY NOW! She was so rapped up in her studies and having crazy dreams that made no sense she had completely forgotten.

She finally made it to the bottom and snatched up her cloak, thank god it was still there, and hurried out of the Tower. She ran back to the common room and ran up to her dorm but made sure she didn't wake anyone up. She glanced around the room to see if Lily and Kayz were still sleeping, which they were, and she quietly placed the cloak back in her trunk.

As soon as that was out of the way she looked all over the room for her kitty. Oh where could it be!? She thought. Then she heard a soft meow by her ankle and looked down by it. And there, there was Jiji. 

"Jiji!" MoMo sighed in relief. "Oh my god. I'm so sorry! I've been so rapped up in everything I've forgotten all about you! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!" she apologized and petted her kitten. The cat meowed happily and MoMo sat down on the floor so he could sit in her lap. He gracefully jumped into her lap and purred happily as she petted him.

Then Jiji jumped out of her lap and hide somewhere. MoMo seemed to get the hint they were playing Hide and Go Seek now and giggled.

"Where oh where has my little cat gone? Oh where, oh where could he be?" MoMo sang quietly and looked around like she didn't see him under her bed. Then she bent down and said, "got ya!" to find nothing there. Then she heard a meow by Lily's bed and she looked up.

"Hey your good." MoMo laughed and she got up off the floor. Jiji crawled up MoMo's arm and she descended down the stairs to the common room. She was expecting no one to be in there, but found Remus in a armchair by the fire curled up in a book. MoMo smiled and pulled a chair up to him.

"Mind if I sit here?" she asked and Remus looked up and smiled.

"Sure." he said. MoMo took a seat and petted Jiji on the back. Remus continued reading and all was quiet besides the crackle of the firewood burning in the fireplace. Just then, Jiji jumped out of MoMo's arms and jumped on Remus's stomach and started to tickle Remus's nose with he's tail. Remus started to laugh and petted the kitten.

"He sure is nice for one to of attacked Sirius." Remus laughed. 

"He's not bad at all. It's Sirius's own fault for being so stupid." MoMo laughed. "I can see Jiji likes ya."

"Oh so that's his name." Remus thought aloud still petting the cat. "He's been my little reading buddy for awhile. I didn't even notice it was the cat belonged to you till just now."

"Oh! So that's where Jiji's been. I've been worried sick about him and here I find he's been in good hands all along." MoMo smiled. Remus's cheeks turned a color of light pink.

"Thanks." was all Remus could come up with to say.

*~*~*~*

A little while later that day, everyone was finishing up there homework. MoMo, Lily and Kayz had done all their homework on Friday, as both Kayz and MoMo thought Lily was crazy for making them do it on Friday, they were happy they did as they had the WHOLE Hogwarts grounds to themselves.

"I had theses really weird dreams last night." MoMo stated as the 3 girls walked out onto the grounds. "And I wanted to tell you about them but then I forgot about them."

"Well tell us about it when you remember them." Lily smiled. "But for now, how bout a--" Lily soon got cut off as a snowball hit her in the face, produced by Kayz.

"BULL'S EYE!" Kayz yelled happily and ran for her life as Lily chased her with a snowball.

Lily threw a snowball but then it hit MoMo squarely in the face and MoMo gathered up some snow and joined in the fun. Little did they know 4 boys watched by their favorite spot by a oak tree next to the frozen over lake. They watched as they plumbed each other with snow and laughed. 

Just then, Kayz hit MoMo in the head with a snow ball. MoMo laughed and yelled, "I'll get you for that one, Kayz!" she picked up some snow and started to chase her. They ran out farther out on the grounds, towards Hadgrid's house, when Kayz called out, "Nah! Nah! You're never gonna catch me!" 

'Wow, I can't believe how big the grounds are.' MoMo thought to herself just suddenly. But then she found out why it looked to big. The snow fall had covered up the lake so you couldn't see it…at all. Then MoMo noticed that THEY WERE ON TOP OF THE LAKE!

"Oh my god." She whispered to herself. "Kayz! Get back here! Slow down at least! We're in danger!" MoMo yelled to Kayz still running towards her.

"I'm not falling for that, MoMo! Your gonna have to do better then that!" Kayz laughed still running.

"No really Kayz!" MoMo yelled picking up speed to get closer to Kayz. She had almost reached her when their feet were so closed to each other--CRACK! SPLASH! IN they went! 

MoMo panicked as she felt her body being engulfed in the icy cold water of the lake. She swam up to breath but went back down, as she didn't know how to swim. She looked around under water and saw Kayz trying to go up to breath but she was stuck under the ice. She did her best to get over to Kayz, and she did, and she put her arms around her and kick her way back over to the hole where they had fallen through.

She lifted Kayz up out of the water and someone grabbed her and helped her up. MoMo was just about to be saved herself when a sharp stinging in her ankle pulled her back down. And boy did it hurt! She squinted her eyes and looked down by her ankle and saw a Grindylow pulling her down. 

She tired to swim upwards, but she gave up as she didn't know how to swim. She was losing air now…she couldn't breathe. She felt her head getting lighter and her getting sleepy. She kept her eyes closed and then she heard a splash underwater, that meant someone jumped in.

And that was the last thing she remembered when she pasted out.

*~*~*~*

MoMo awoke, with her eyes closed, to the stinging from her ankle. Her head hurt a lot and so did her ankle. She opened up her eyes and all she saw was a white room with white beds with white sheets on them. Did she die? Was this heaven?

She waited for her eyes to focus and found herself to be in the Hospital Wing. She looked around to see all her friends smiling faces.

"What happened?" she asked.

"We fell through the ice on the lake and you saved me. Then Sirius saved you." Lily smiled and Kayz nodded.

"Really?" MoMo asked and Kayz nodded. MoMo looked around the room and found Sirius right at her side, sitting in a chair by her bed. "Thanks Sirius."

"Anything for a damsel in distress." Sirius bowed and they all laughed. MoMo and Sirius started a nice conversation with each other, and Lily whispered to Kayz, "We're gonna leave the whole Sirius giving her CPR thing out of the story right?" Kayz nodded and they smiled.

"Hm? I wonder where Peter-Eater is?" James asked and looked around the room.

"He said he was going to the kitchens." Remus informed them.

~*~**Meanwhile in a WHOLE nother place…**~*~

5 people all dressed in a black cloak, were huddled around a cauldron watching something.

"We MUST fulfill this prophecy!" One of them demanded, most likely the leader. The other 4 cowered and nodded. "And the only way to do that is to get her on our side! We CANNOT let her marry Black at all costs! Wormtail! You must give her this potion! Understood?!" he pulled out a veil of a blueish substance. He handed it to the smaller one out of the 4 and he placed it in his pocket.

"Now once she drinks that, we have to move onto how to get her on our side. I thought that we could always blackmail her." The leader told them all.

"But how?" one of them asked.

"With these 2!" the leader moved his hand over the cauldron and a picture of Alanna and Lorina appeared on the liquid in it…

*~*~*~*~*

a/n: WOOOOOOOO! DUN DUN DUN!!!!!!!!! Lol, well, that's all I have to say! I hope to hear from you guys! Bye!


	20. The Unexpected Visit

The Unexpected Visit

*~*~*~*

a/n: sry peeps it took so long. I had a lot of skool work and I had to raise my grades up and then Christmas shopping and well I was busy. But here it is!

*~*~*~*

"No Sirius! Go! I don't want you to miss Hogsmeade!" MoMo yelled from her hospital bed.

"No! I'd rather miss Hogsmeade then leave you all alone!" Sirius protested.

Today was the Hogsmeade visit and that meant no classes. It was also the last Hogsmeade visit before the Christmas break, which was a perfect time to get Christmas gifts for you friends.

Luckily MoMo had already gotten Kayz's and Lily's presents before hand. She even got the marauders each one. 

But today, everyone had left for the Hogsmeade visit but Sirius who totally insisted to stay with MoMo, which she didn't want him to miss.

"Please! Just go!" MoMo pleaded.

"No!" Sirius just simply stated.

"Sirius!" MoMo whined, rubbing her temple on the side of her head. "Please. You want to make me happy, yes?"

"Yes."

"It would make me sad if you missed it." MoMo told him. "So please go, unless you wanna see me unhappy."

Sirius sighed. "Fine." he said. "I'll go _only_ if you do me one thing." he grinned.

"And that would be…?" MoMo asked.

"A company me to the dance." he asked with his best puppy dog face.

"Hmmmmmmmmm…" MoMo mumbled, putting her finger to her chin in a thinking kind of way.

"Well you _did_ save me from the fall I had in the lake." MoMo said looking at Sirius with a smile. "So…sure. I'll go with you."

"YES!!!" Sirius jumped up out of his seat. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" he hugged MoMo tight.

"Erm, Sirius?"

"Yes?"

"I-can't-breathe!"

"Opps!" he let go. "Sorry."

"It's ok, now go! Enjoy yourself." MoMo paused, she knew he wouldn't go for that. "for me." she finished.

"Ok! For you!" Sirius told her. He got up and was about to leave when he turned around. "I'll bring you back some butter beer!"

He turned and left. MoMo sighed sadly. She really didn't want Sirius to leave but she didn't want anyone to miss Hogsmeade on her account.

She looked out the window and sighed another sad sigh. Today was such a lovely day of one in December. She felt lonely again, like she felt when she was at her house.

She hated this feeling but it was a price she could pay for someone else to have fun.

She turned her head towards the door as she heard it open. She gasped at who it was.

"Hello." the person greeted, walked over to her bed.

"Joe?! What are you doing here?!" Momo asked blushing a little.

"Here to see you!" he stated simply, sitting down in the seat where Sirius had been sitting. "Here." he handed her a bouquet of flowers.

"Oh my." MoMo blushed, taking the bouquet of flowers. "Joe, you didn't have to."

"I wanted to." he told her. "You deserve them."

"Thank you." MoMo blushed again. She bent down and smelt the flowers. "Mm. They smell so fresh."

"So Joe, what have you been up to?" MoMo asked. "How's America?"

"It's good." Joe smiled.

"How's Alanna and Lorina been?" MoMo asked. "They haven't been returning my owls."

Joe paused for a minute and gulped. Then he smiled and said, "Their great."

'What the?!' MoMo thought. 'Joe _never_ talks good bout Lanna and Rina. Joe has been acting weird lately. He's never like this.'

She smiled, none the less, so he didn't get suspicious.

"That's good." MoMo smiled.

"So how about you?" Joe asked.

"Oh nothing really. Kayz and I fell in the lake and Sirius saved me." MoMo told him.

"He what?!" Joe jumped.

"He saved me from drowning." MoMo said again slowly.

Joe's hands were clenched together so tight his knuckles turned white.

"Is that a bad thing I lived?" MoMo joked.

"No, of course not!" Joe smiled, calming down a bit.

"MoMo, promise me something." Joe said very seriously.

"Y-yes?" MoMo stuttered in the sudden change in his voice.

"Promise me you'll stay away from him!" He leaned in close to her face. "Promise me."

MoMo looked shocked. There was no way she was gonna stay away from Sirius. What was with Joe and Sirius? They both seem to hate each other. Well I guess she could promise, I mean he wasn't being real pacific as in who she had to stay away from.

"I promise." MoMo lied.

"Ok." Joe looked relieved. "Good. 'cause he's only gonna get you killed."

"Wah?!" MoMo looked shock again.

"Well, I should be on my way." Joe smiled and got up to leave. 

He reached the door and opened it to reveal Sirius just about to open the door. They glared at each other and Joe whispered to Sirius in a threating way, "Stay away from her. She's mine."

Joe took one last glance at MoMo and continued out the door and down the hallway. Sirius watched him leave down the hallway, still glaring. He walked in the room and cheered up as he saw MoMo.

"Hey!" Sirius said cheerfully.

"Hullo! How was Hogsmeade?" MoMo asked, as Sirius took a seat where Joe was just sitting.

"Good. Lily and Kayz got your Christmas present. I was sworn to secrecy." Sirius smiled. "Here." he handed her a bottle of Butter Beer.

"Thanks." MoMo took the bottle of the warm drink.

Sirius's eyes turned to the bouquet of flowers by her bedside.

"Who are those from?" Sirius questioned, pointing to the flowers.

"Oh, Joe gave them to me." MoMo smiled and took a sip of her butter beer.

"I don't like that guy." Sirius said seriously. (a/n: hehe) "He's really just…"

Sirius never finished as Kayz and Lily walked in, their cheeks a rosey color from the cold.

"Hello!" they all greeted. 

"We got ya some candy!" Kayz showed MoMo a huge bag of candy.

"Sweet!" MoMo smiled.

So the four of them stayed and talked about their visit and soon James and Remus joined in.

*~*~**A place far far away**~*~*

The same four people were around the caldron when the 5th person joined them.

"Ah Hayes. Good your back." the leader in the group said in a snake voice. "How did it go?"

"Not so good. She is getting very suspicious about her friends." the man they called Hayes. 

"Well will just have to change that wont we?" the leader hissed. He turned around a spot light turned on 2 girls tied up in chairs.

"You won't get away with this!!" one of them yelled, struggling against the cords that she was tied up with.

"Yeah! We'll tell that Dumb door guy!" the other one yelled.

"Dumbledore, Alanna! Dumbledore!" the 1st one said, who turns out to be Lorina.

"Right! I knew that!" Alanna said, trying to remember the name of the Professor.

The leader (a/n: *coughs*Voldmort*coughs*) laughed evilly and said, "You _really_ think Dumbledore can stop ME?!"

"Yes." Alanna stated simply. "Now, GIMME MY DAGGERS BACK!!" she whined.

"I think not." Voldmort smiled evilly. "Enjoy your stay with the rats." he turned and he's out line disappeared into the shadows.

*~*~*~*

a/n: O.o, o.O, O.O! VOLDMORT KIDNAPPED ALANNA AND LORINA! DUN DUN DUNNNNNN!!!! How will Alanna live without her daggers?! How will Lorina live with Alanna's stupidity? Alanna: HEY!, M/W: ^ ^;;;, Will MoMo live through the dance with Sirius?! STAY TUNED!


	21. The Elixir

The Elixir 

*~*~*~*

a/n: hey, omg! I'm so sry I haven't updated in awhile! My computer totally crashed on me on Monday night and sadly all my stories and chappy's I had saved on my com were LOST!!!!!!!!! OH THE HORROR!!! *coughs* anywayz, my dad FINALLY got it all better again even tho my stories were still lost, at least I had them all posted on FF. (well all for the stories I were working on that I was gonna post after I finished this story) *coughs* anywayz ON TO THE STORY!

*~*~*~*

"No…" MoMo mutter as she tossed and turned in her sleep. "N-no…You…You can't!…No…No!…NO!" MoMo's eyes opened fast and panted a little. 

She was still in the Hospital Wing and was feeling much better, even though its been confusing Nightmares after other. She sat up and looked over to the side of the bed as to where Sirius always sat while she was in the Hospital Wing. But he wasn't there though and she sighed. But then she notice that someone's robe was placed over her covering on her bed. 

She picked it up and took sniffed it once and could smell Sirius's cologne on it. She smiled as the smell gave her all her happy memories with Sirius. She closed her eyes and smiled. Then she snapped out of it. What was she thinking?! She blushed a crimson red and looked down at the robes. I mean, it was Sirius of all people! But still, when ever she was with Sirius she felt…safe, and she felt loved. 

"Is that you MoMo?" Madam Pomfry's voice interrupted her thoughts. 

"Y-yes." MoMo said as Madam Pomfry came closer to her bed. Her hair was up in curlers and she was in her night gown.

"Oh dear. Good thing that your up. You my go after you take this cold potion." she told her and handed her a small bottle of a see through pink liquid. MoMo took the bottle and chucked the liquid down and changed into her regular school clothes. She put on the robe and hurried out of the Hospital Wing. 

As she walked down the dark corridor she noticed it was dark out. She looked at her watch that said 9: 32.

__

'Hm Kayz and Lily should still be up.' MoMo thought to herself as she started to walk up a flight of stairs.

She took a right and walked down the hallway looking at the portraits as she walked.

__

'Hm I wonder what their doing?' MoMo wondered. _'Lily's probably got Kayz all tied up with homework.'_

She walked a bit more and bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" MoMo said getting up. "Oh! Peter?!" 

Yes that's right, she had bumped into Peter Petigrew. 

"I-its alright." Peter blushed and got up off the ground.

MoMo looked at the bags of food on either side of Peter.

"Um…" MoMo was about to ask but Peter answered.

"I told James and the other 2 I would get something to eat." Peter said fast.

"Oh." MoMo smiled. "You know Peter, you shouldn't let those 3 push you around!" 

Peter looked taken aback but then smiled. "Thanks I'll keep that in mind," he said. "Here."

He opened up the bag and took out a cup with a blue colored juice in it, or so she thought. (a/n: there's clear wrap on the top so it doesn't spill)

"There's not a lot but its Vanilla Coke soda." Peter told her and she took the cup.

"Oh, I didn't know the house elves had soda here." MoMo smiled and unwrapped the top and took a sip. "Mm, tastes kinda funny. Kinda like a fizzy cherry."

"Yes that's y its Vanilla Coke flavored." Peter said.

"Oh yeah. But wait Vanilla Coke isn't Cherry flavored…" MoMo said but drank the rest, Peter watched intently for some reason MoMo didn't know of. "And to think of it, it isn't a bluish color neither."

"Oh well that's what the house elves said." Peter kinda panicked.

"Well thanks Peter but I best be on my way." MoMo told him and started on her way again.

When she reached the common room she didn't see anyone so she went up to her dorm.

When she opened the door she saw Kayz on her bed doodling on a piece of parchment and drinking some hot chocolate once in awhile. Lily was muttering as she read her book about mid-evil wizards and took a few sips of her tea.

"AHEM!" MoMo said trying to get their attention. They both looked up and smiled.

"Hey MoMo." Lily smiled and went back to reading.

"Better already?" Kayz smiled and MoMo walked over to her bed and sat down.

"Apparently." MoMo joked and slipped off her shoes and stretched out on her bed.

"Hm what have me here?" Kayz smiled and pointed to the robe MoMo had on. "That's not your robe, its way to big for you."

Lily looked up from her book and gasped. "MoMo! Is that a boys robe?!"

MoMo blushed. "Erm, you see--I can explain!"

"Uh huh, Sirius you can who's is it???" Kayz grinned trying to get the juicy details. 

Lily sniffed the air and said, "What smells like Sirius?"

MoMo's eyes widened and she blushed deeper, looking down.

Kayz was grinning ear to ear. "I KNEW IT!" she jumped up out of her bed. "HA!"

"But I don't like him!" MoMo blushed a deep crimson red looking up at Kayz.

"So you slept with him instead?" Kayz grinned and started to jump on her bed.

"NO! I DID NOT SLEEP WITH HIM!!!!!!! I DON'T EVEN LIKE HIM!" MoMo blushed madly.

"So how'd you get his robe?" 

"It was on my bed at the hospital wing so I put it on! Why is that a crime?!" MoMo said outraged.

"No, but I bet ("Oh here we go." lily said sarcastically in the background.) that you fall for Sirius before the end of this school year!" Kayz said.

"How much you betting?" MoMo asked determinately.

"How about 10 gallons?" Kayz said with a grin.

"FINE!" MoMo said.

"Oh god! You 2 act more like child's then teenagers." Lily said crossly not looking up from her book.

MoMo stuck out her tongue at Lily as Kayz said, "Oh bite us Lily!"

The 3 girls giggled but soon Lily and Kayz looked very sick.

"You guys ok?" MoMo asked concerned. 

The 2 kinda wobbled as they sat untill Kayz jumped off her bed and ran into the bathroom slapping the door shut.

Lily got up off her bed and ran over to the trash bin by the small desk in the dorm. MoMo could hear her barfing but no splat noise. Instead of barf a snitch flew out of the trash bin and Lily fainted fell to the floor. MoMo started in shock as the snitch soared around her head. 

"What the???" MoMo questioned but didn't waste another moment. She ran into the bathroom and yelled, "Kayz! Lily pasted out!…KAYZ?!" 

Kayz was pasted out on the floor next to the toilet and MoMo ran over to her. She kneeled down and felt her wrist for a plus. There was one, thank god! But then something caught her eye. There was a gold fishie in the toilet.

"What the hell is going on!?" MoMo said aloud as she watched the fishie swim around in the toilet bowel.

*~*~*~***Back to the Evil Dudes, and Lorina and Alanna***~*~*~*

Once again 4 were around the cauldron and Lorina and Alanna were tied up in the same chairs.

"I'm tried and hungry." Alanna whined. 

"Oh shut up!" 'Hayes' told her.

"MAKE ME!" Alanna stuck out her tongue.

"Make her! PLEASE!" Lorina said annoyed.

"And bored and my butt hurts from sitting in these crappy chairs!" Alanna whined some more, ignoring the 2.

"Don't worry, Miss Hayes. It'll soon be over as long as that girl has taken the potion." Voldmort said impatiently.

"Ha! You think MoMo would of fell for such a lame trick?! HA! MoMo's way more smarter then that!" Lorina said proudly as a small death eater walked in.

"Wormtail did she drink it?!" Voldmort asked in his snakelike voice.

"Yes she did." Wormtail told him.

Voldmort looked at Lorina with glee. "here that?" he mocked.

"Nuh uh! She so couldn't of drank that! What did you tell her it was?!" Lorina said outraged.

"Vanilla Coke." Wormtail said simply.

There was a pause and then Lorina spoke again.

"Ok so she would fall for drinking it when you say its THAT! But if you said something else she would of totally not of fell for it!" she said.

"Yeah! Using Vanilla Coke is a dirty trick! Especially with MoMo!" Alanna said.

Voldmort laughed evilly and so did the other death eaters in the room. Then the death eaters and Voldmort left the room, well expect for the one that was grauding the door.

[Pause]

"My butt hurts."

"Oh shut up, Alanna."

*~*~*~*~*

a/n: YAY! Another chappy done! The next chappy is called, "The Wizard Flu!" YAY! Anywayz see ya in the next one!


	22. The Wizard Flu

The Wizard Flu

*~*~*~*

a/n: well I'm guessing there's only about 13 more chappy's left! So enjoy them while there here, hehe

*~*~*~*

"Kayz! Kayz! Wake up!" MoMo yelled in Kayz's ear and shook her, but she did not wake up. "What am I gonna do!?" MoMo panicked. She looked all around the bathroom as if something was gonna pop out and help her. But nothing did. She took another look at the fish in the toilet and then looked back down at Kayz. 

"…Maybe Kayz just ate a fish that was alive and then barf it up…maybe…" MoMo said aloud. She grabbed Kayz's arms and dragged her into the dorm room, next to Lily. "Argh! What am I gonna do!? What am I gonna do?!" MoMo paced the floor as the snitch, Lily barfed up, soar around the room. "OK, I just gotta calm down." she took a deep breath and looked down at her 2 best friends on the floor. 

"Ok well the first thing I need to do is get them to the hospital wing." She conjured up a stretcher and placed Kayz on it. Then she put Lily on her back like she was giving her a piggy back ride. She took one last look at her watch (10: 37 it read) and opened the door. She glided the floating stretcher down the stairs with one hand as the other one was holding Lily on her back.

She went out the portrait hole and started to run towards the hospital wing. She was about halfway there when Kayz leaned over on the side of the stretcher and started to cough. MoMo stopped the stretcher and then Kayz barfed up something.

"Huh?" MoMo said and bent over and picked up a little sliver wolf statue, as it was what Kayz barfed up. She looked it over and placed it in her pocket and started to run to the hospital wing with Kayz on the stretcher and Lily on her back. But soon she had to stop again as Lily started to cough, only this time she barfed up a pair of black rimed circle glass's, strangely looked a lot like James's.

She pocketed those and started on her way again. _Finally, _after Kayz barfed up little miniature Eiffel Tower and Lily barfed up a picture of her, MoMo and Kayz, they made it to the hospital wing.

"What happened??" Madam Pomfrey asked as MoMo ran in.

"I dunno! They look like they have the flu only they've been throwing up items instead of food." MoMo told her as she placed Lily on a bed.

"Must be the Wizard Flu." Madam Pomfrey mumbled to herself. "Come, come. Help me get her to a bed." she gestured towards Kayz and MoMo placed her on a bed right next to Lily. 

Madam Pomfrey gave them each a potion and placed a cold rag on their foreheads. 

"Will they be ok?" MoMo asked worriedly as she looked at Lily and Kayz again.

"Yes, yes. They only have the Wizard Flu." she told her.

"What's the Wizard Flu?" MoMo asked.

"It's like the muggle flu only the person who has Wizard Flu throw's up item's of who and/or they like." Madam Pomfrey told her.

"Oh…" MoMo said.

"Now," Madam Pomfrey started. "They will be awake in the morning. You can come back then. Now shoo." 

She shooed MoMo out and closed the door. 

MoMo sighed and started to walk back to the common room, looking down at the ground. About halfway there MoMo ran into someone.

"EEKS!" MoMo yelled in surprised. 

"AH!" 

"Sirius!?" MoMo said surprised.

"Thee one and only." Sirius smiled. "What are you doing out here so late at night?"

"I should be asking you the same thing." MoMo raised an eyebrow. "I took Lily and Kayz to the hospital wing. They caught the Wizard Flu."

"Oh." Sirius said, strangely he glanced to his left and then back to MoMo. "Well, why don't I escort you to the common room. Can't have you walking around this Castle alone."

"Thanks." MoMo said half heartily. She was starting to get dizzy and bumped into Sirius. "Opps, sorry." she blushed as Sirius caught her in his arms. MoMo thought she heard someone whistle but then it was muffled. "Um Sirius?"

"Yes?"

"You can let go now."

"Oh yeah, sorry." He smiled.

So then they started on there way to the common room. 

"So what were you doing?" MoMo asked him.

"Erm nothing. Just…taking a midnight stroll." Smiled mysteriously.

"Outside?" MoMo asked pointing to his shoe's which were all muddy.

"…yes…" Sirius looked nervous but changed the subject. "The dance is in a few days. I can't wait to see you in your dress robes." he smiled.

MoMo blushed. "Yeah, few days."

They walked and talked a lot as they made there way to the common room. But little did they know that people lurked in the shadows.

"Look at her, hanging all over him!" a Hufflepuff girl said outraged to her friend. 

"Yeah! Who does she think she is?!" her friend said to her. "He so belongs to you, Destiny!" 

"So right, Claire." Destiny said to her. "We have to get that little runt away from Sirius so I can step in and go back out with Sirius."

"Then you can put a good word in with Remus to go out with me." Claire said.

"Yes yes." Destiny said and both disappeared into the shadows once again.

*~*~**Back with MoMo and Siri**~*~*

After about 5 minutes they made it to the common room. 

"Well thanks, Siri." MoMo smiled as they walked over to the dorm stairs.

"No prob…Um MoMo…"Sirius said looking up.

"Yeah?"

Sirius pointed up and MoMo looked up. And there, there was mistletoe above them…

"Um…" both Sirius and MoMo blushed. "Should we?" Sirius asked her.

"Well it is a ritual…" MoMo said still blushing. Sirius and MoMo leaned in and their lips touched. MoMo didn't know what was going to happened, but all of a sudden she felt…happy and loved. She felt protected and loved, defiantly. It was all over whelming and she broke apart.

"Wellgoodnight." She said hurriedly and ran up to her dorm. Sirius waited till he heard the door close before he sunk into a seat by the fire, grinning from ear to ear.

"You guys can come out now." he said still grinning.

All of a sudden, Remus and James came out of no where grinning as much as Sirius.

"Sirius you dog!" James grinned as he put his invisibility cloak in his bag. Him and Remus took a seat.

"The one and only." Sirius grinned. 

"The bored is set, the pieces are moving." Remus grinned at them

*~*~**In the girls dorm right when MoMo ran up to her dorm, MoMo's pro**~*~*

MoMo ran into the girls dorm and shut the door behind her, leaning against it. 

"What's happening to me?" she asked herself. She took a look at herself in the mirror. She was blushing, a lot. She touched her lips with the tips of her fingers. "Why am I feeling this way?"

__

'You like Sirius.' A voice in her head told her. 

"No I don't like Sirius! I hate him!" MoMo told herself sternly.

__

'You've fallen in love with Sirius.' the voice said.

"No, no I didn't." MoMo told herself again, tears stinging the back of her eyes. But it was true, she had fallen in love with Sirius, the last thing she wanted. She had never wanted to fall in love with Sirius because she knew he would break her heart like all the others he did. She never wanted that to happened, but now, now it might happen. 

But MoMo was such a stubborn girl and was stuck in denial. She couldn't and wouldn't believe that she loved Sirius, no matter what. Then she started to get dizzy again and wobble a little. She wobble all the way to the desk and accidentally rammed into it. She heard a book drop and she looked down. 

Her lyric book she got from Lily and Kayz in their 3rd year had fallen off the desk, open to a page. It would play music if you wrote songs in it. It started to play **"Beautiful Disaster" **by Kelly Clarkson. (a/n: ok ppl, I know the songs in this fanfic haven't been made yet but just go with it. : P)

"He drowns in his dreams  
An exquisite extreme I know  
He's as damned as he seems  
And more heaven than a heart could hold  
And if I try to save him   
My whole world could cave in  
It just ain't right   
It just ain't right  
  
Oh when I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster." it sang.

MoMo smiled at the book as it sang, she picked it up and walked over to her bed, the book still singing.

"He's magical myth  
As strong as what I believe  
A tragedy with  
More damage than a soul should see  
And do I try to change him  
So hard not to blame him  
Hold on tight  
Hold on tight  
  
Oh cuz I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?   
Or just a beautiful disaster."

She placed the book on the night stand next to her bed and she layed down in bed, eyes closed, listing to the song.

"I'm longing for love and the logical  
But he's only happy hysterical  
I'm waiting for some kind of miracle  
Waited so long  
So long  
  
He's soft to the touch  
But frayed at the end he breaks  
He's never enough  
And still he's more than I can take  
Oh cuz I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on   
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster  
  
He's beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster…"

By the time the song ended, MoMo had fallen into a nice long sleep…

*~*~*~*

a/n: YAY! ANOTHER CHAPPY DONE!!!!!

  



	23. The Christmas Dance

The Christmas Dance

*~*~*~*

a/n: YAY! I finished my other fanfic "**Clue: _The_ Classic Wizarding Game**" yesterday. I'm so happy! 'cause now I can post my other story soon! Oh and I thought up a good sequel name for this story! Its gonna be called, "**Falling for Sirius all Over Again**." I'll start to work on it once I finish this story and when I post my other story, "**Where oh Where Has my Little Siri Gone?**" So anyway, onto the story!!

*~*~*~*

MoMo had woken up to the sun in her eyes. She blinked a little and sat up. She took a look at her watch (9: 39) and got up out of bed. She took a quick shower, got dressed (grabbed Lily's book) and ran down to breakfast. She ate some eggs and a piece of toast. She ate as fast as could and then ran up to the hospital wing.

"Hello!" she greeted her two best friends as she walked in. "Feeling better?"

"Kinda -_hic_- oh there it goes again!" Kayz had hiccupped a bubble.

"Now there's something you don't see everyday." MoMo grinned. "Oh Lily, here's the book you were reading yesterday. I thought you might wanna read it." She took out a small red covered book and tossed it to Lily.

"Thanks." Lily smiled sweetly. "I was getting bored."

"You were getting bored of this??" MoMo pointed to the bubbles Kayz was hiccupping up.

"Yes. She's been doing that since she woke up." Lily frowned as Kayz popped one.

"Hey! Its better in then out, as I always say!" Kayz smiled and popped another one.

"Oh really? When do you say that? I've never heard you say that before. Have you Lily?" MoMo asked with sarcasm.

Lily's frown was still plastered on her face but soon cracked into a smile. "Why no, MoMo. I've _never_ heard Kayz say anything of the sort."

"Ha ha ha! Laugh it up you guys." Kayz grinned again as the other two giggled a bit. "So how long do you think we'll be in here?"

"Dunno. Hang on, let me ask." MoMo got up and walked over to Madam Pomfrey as she was treating another one, who looked to be in his 2nd year. "Excuse me. Madam Pomfrey?"

"Yes?"

"How long do you suppose Lily and Kayz will be in the hospital wing?"

"Oh, I'd say, they'd be out of here on Monday." she told her.

"MONDAY!?" Kayz screamed outraged jumping out of her hospital bed. "BUT THAT MEANS WE'LL MISS THE DANCE TONIGHT!!" 

She wobbled a bit and fell back down on her bed. MoMo ran to her aid.

"I'm sorry Miss Pierce, but you need your rest!" Madam Pomfrey said sternly. She took the same pinkish colored potion she gave to Lily and Kayz the other night to them again. "Drink this."

Lily took hers with no problem but Kayz merely glared at hers for the longest time when Madam Pomfrey's back was turned.

"You know Kayz. If you don't take your potion I suspect it would take longer for you to get better." MoMo told her. Kayz glared at her and chugged hers down. She heaved a heavy sigh.

"What am I gonna tell him?" She mumbled to herself.

"Who?" MoMo asked.

"Uck! Um, no one! I didn't say anything!" Kayz blushed.

"Wooooo, I bet someone asked you to the dance didn't they! Who was it!" MoMo squealed jumping up and down on Kayz's bed.

"Not like it matters now…" Kayz sighed again and got back in bed.

"Wait! You two have to come!" MoMo panicked. "I told Sirius I would go with him! You two can't just leave me!"

"…Did I hear correctly?" Lily looked up horrorstricken. "You said you would go with Sirius to the dance?!"

MoMo nodded with a nervous smile. Oh she's was so screwed now.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?!" Kayz jumped up.

"…wait…Sirius Black, Sirius?" Lily asked again.

"Yes."

"The Sirius Black you sworn that you would never like?!" 

"*nods*"

"The very one who TURNED YOUR HAIR PINK IN THE 2nd YEAR?!" Lily asked putting down her book.

"The very one!" Kayz said to Lily. "HA! I knew it was an easy 10 gallons!"

"Don't get so cocky, Kayz. I only said I would go with him 'cause he saved my life when I fell through the ices." MoMo said sternly.

Kayz smirked and Lily sighed.

"Well, I best go get ready. See ya after its all over." MoMo smiled nervously. 

"Just don't let him in your pants." Kayz winked.

"KAYZ!" MoMo and Lily yelled.

"Just joking, just joking! Yesh, tough crowd. Tough crowd." Kayz smiled again.

"Good luck." Lily smiled.

"Thanks." MoMo smiled too.

Right before she was out the door, Kayz yelled, "GO GET'EM!"

MoMo smiled and gave her the thumbs up and closed the door.

As soon as MoMo left, Lily looked up from her book at Kayz.

"Kayz, you know that was an unfair bet. Especially because you get pretensions about things from the future." Lily looked at her. "You saw that she was going to like Sirius, didn't you."

Kayz sighed and smiled. "Not necessarily. I saw something about them together, I just know they'll hook up soon."

"You see that too?" Lily smiled.

"Yup. Almost every time their talking or at least by each other." Kayz smiled back.

*~*~**About what? 5 hours later? O.o**~*~*

"Well this is as good as I'm going to get." MoMo smiled in the mirror. 

She had her turquoise dress robes on, her nice soft light brown hair was up in a clip and she let a strand of hair frame on the side of her right cheek. She was wearing sparkly eye shadow and lip gloss with hop ear rings.

"Well what do you think, Jiji?" MoMo asked turning around to her cat who was sitting on Kayz's bed. MoMo did a little twirl and the cat meowed lovingly. MoMo picked him up and hugged him. "Thanks Jiji. You're the best." He meowed again and she placed him back on Kayz's bed. 

"Well I better go down…" she took a deep breath and walked down the stairs to find Sirius waiting for her, along with James, Remus and Peter.

"MoMo! You look fantastic!" Sirius jumped up to take a better look at her.

"Thanks." MoMo blushed.

"You look great." Remus smiled as James gave up the thumbs up to her. Peter nodded and smiled.

"So, shall we be going me lady?" Sirius smiled charmingly at her and held out his arm. She took it and all 5 of them set out to the dance. When they reached the great hall it was decorated beautifully. Balloons everywhere. 

"Wow!" MoMo's breath was taken away. Sirius looked around in amazement as well but then Remus whispered to Sirius,

"Sirius, when are we leaving?" he asked.

"Let me have at least one dance with her, Moony. The girl of my dreams is going to DANCE with ME!" he grinned at them.

"Well, shall we?" Sirius turned back to MoMo who nodded. They all walked into the hall where music, dance, drinks, food and a BUNCH of balloons were.

"Care for a dance?" Sirius asked as a nice fast song came on.

"Why not." MoMo smiled, and they went onto the dance floor. Sirius grabbed her hand and twirled her once as they danced. She giggled a little and danced, her eyes never leaving his. 

MoMo didn't know what was happening. When she looked into Sirius's eyes, it was like no one else was around them. Like it was only the two of them. When the song was over, Sirius lead MoMo off the dance floor and to a small table in the back.

"Here." He pulled out a seat for her, and she took it.

"Thank you." she smiled.

"Um you stay here and I'll go get us some drinks." he smiled weakly and disappeared into the crowd.

"Padfoot! Over here!" he heard Peter yell to Sirius.

"Where'd Prongs and Moony go?" Sirius asked as they left the hall out onto the grounds.

"Prongs brought Moony out already. He almost fainted in there!" Peter told him.

"Well," Sirius looked back at the school then changed into his animagi form. 'I'm so sorry MoMo…But its friends before lovers for the Marauders.' with that he disappeared under the whomping willow tree.

*~*~**Back with MoMo**~*~*

So MoMo waited and waited, so foolish to think he was coming back. After about an hour of sitting, rejecting boys who asked her to dance, and sighing sadly, MoMo got up and went out to the balcony (which was created for the dance.)

She walked over to the side of the ledge and leaned on it. She sighed deeply and looked at the tops of the moonlit forest. 

"Look Destiny! Sirius stood MoMo up!" Claire whispered excitedly to Destiny. "We may not need a plan after all!" Destiny smiled evilly and walked over to MoMo.

"Hello dear MoMo!" Destiny greeted, giving MoMo a jump. "Opps did I frighten you?"

"Oh, no. I'm quite alright. Its Destiny, right?" MoMo asked, smiling to her.

"Yes. Pleasure to meet you." Destiny smiled.

MoMo nodded and smiled. 

"So where's your date?" Destiny asked looking around and MoMo turned back towards the forest, glaring at it.

"He had he was going to get us drinks." MoMo told her in a voice of dislike.

"Really? Did he now?" Destiny smirked. 

"An hour ago." MoMo finished.

"Oh my." Destiny put on a fake pity face. "Well it sounds to me that Sirius isn't much of a nice guy now is he?"

"Guess he wasn't the kind of guy I thought he had changing into." MoMo said never taking her eyes off the tops of the trees.

"That's right you weren't thinking." Destiny sneered but MoMo did nothing. "I guess this changed your mind about him?"

MoMo grinned. "I guess so. If you would excuse me now." MoMo turned to her right to where a little case of stairs was that lead out to the grounds.

"GOOD JOB DESTINY!" Claire practically shouted to Destiny, who smirked as MoMo walked away. She said it a little to loud and MoMo smirked as she knew what they were doing from the moment Destiny sneered at her.

"Dumb Hufflepuff hoes." MoMo sneered to herself as she walked along the grounds towards the lake. She took a seat on the side of the lake and looked up at the full moon.

__

'Stupid Sirius! Ditching me like that! God…' she could feel tears gathering up in her eyes. _'Leaving me alone like that…he isn't the one I thought he was…'_ a stream of tears flowed down her cheek. _'I HATE YOU SIRIUS! I HATE YOU!'_ She screamed in her head, closing her eyes and let the tears pour down.

(as MWPP made their way back to the whomping willow Padfoot noticed MoMo by the lake.)

__

"Go on mate." Prongs nodded towards MoMo. _"I can handle Moony from here."_

Padfoot nodded and quietly made his way to MoMo. He had gotten close enough to her to see she was crying.

__

"Oh MoMo…" he accidentally let out a little whine. MoMo turned around to find a medium black dog. She sniffled and whipped her tears away.

"Come here boy." she gestured him towards her. Padfoot smiled in his dog like way and came closer to her. He could smell the citrus perfume on her, and it smelt like heaven to him. He let her pet his head and he laid down his head in her lap.

"Aren't you a sweetheart." MoMo smiled sweetly and scratched him under his ears. She giggled as he licked her face. "Hey!" she giggled. After awhile she started to gaze up at the moon. But soon it got cold and late and she needed to be heading back to the common room.

"Thank you." she whispered to the dog. "I haven't been having the best night. But you made it better." she kissed the dogs head. "Hm, I wonder if you have a name?"

Padfoot didn't move at all, only looking at her with his black eyes.

"I'll take that as a no." MoMo smiled. "Hm…what to call you, what to call you?"

Padfoot barked and made a paw print in the snow. MoMo looked and laughed. "Padfoot…" then MoMo stopped laughing and a grim face was turned on. "No…not that…that's Sirius's nick name with James…" MoMo frowned at the word 'Sirius'

"Hm…how 'bout Snuffles?" MoMo giggled. 

__

"If it will make you happy?" Padfoot licked her face and wagged his tail.

"Ok! Snuffles it is then!" MoMo smiled and got up off the snowy ground. "Well Snuffles! It was great to meet you, but I have to go! Next time I see you I'll bring doggie treats!" 

She smiled and started to walk back towards the castle. 

*~*~*~*

a/n: HI! Sry it took so long! But at least its here now! Well cya later!


	24. Hatefilled Sorrow

Hatefilled Sorrow

*~*~*~*~*

a/n: hullo all, sry it took so long, it took me awhile to write the last one so I took a break, lol. As you may or may not of noticed I started on another story. If you like this story bunches then you'll like it too! Anyway, onto the story!

*~*~*~*~*

A few days had past since the Christmas Dance, and as many had noticed, MoMo was giving Sirius hell. It was Monday, the day everyone was leaving to go home and spend time with their families but MoMo, Kayz and Lily were all staying. MoMo hated when her family gathered up together, even though she always wants them home. She hates feeling alone when her family's not home, but on holidays she hates being around family. They always brought up her mother and father, which was a good topic MoMo could handle most times. Along with them the Marauders were staying for Christmas. 

Lily and Kayz sat in the common room, playing a game of chess as MoMo sat huffily next to them, just yelling at Sirius in all. Most of the Gryffindor's had gone home for Christmas, really only the girls and the Marauders were the ones who had stayed at Hogwarts. Remus walked over to them and took a seat next to MoMo.

"Hello, Remus." Lily smiled then turned back to the game.

"Hey, Remus." MoMo smiled also and turned back to the game.

"H-hello Rem." Kayz smiled. MoMo noticed a bit of pink on her cheeks as she looked up at Remus. MoMo grinned to herself but didn't say anything.

"I heard you were in the hospital wing for awhile." Remus smiled with concern. "I hope your alright."

"Oh fine. But thank you for your concern, Remus." Lily smiled sweetly at him. "Knight to G5."

"Yeah, that was sweet of ya Remus." Kayz nodded. "Argh!"

"Check mate!" Lily smiled proudly.

"That's play again!" Kayz said as she set the game up again.

Lily smiled and helped. 

"What did you have anyway?" Remus asked them.

"They had the Wizard Flu." MoMo informed him.

"Oh they did? What exactly is the Wizard Flu?" Remus asked MoMo.

"It's when you throw up items that you like." MoMo told him. "Oh and that reminds me, here Kayz. You barfed these up when I took you and Lily to the hospital wing." she gave Kayz the miniature statue of the Werewolf and the Eiffel Tower. 

"Thanks." Kayz smiled and pocketed the items. "Did I barf up anything else?"

"No…wait yeah ya did." MoMo told her, thinking of the gold fish. "You barfed up a goldfish when I found you in the bathroom."

"Kayz do you have some kind of secret love for goldfish that you never told us about." Lily giggled.

"Nah, I had a goldfish named Pebbles who died right before I started Hogwarts." Kayz told them.

"Oh I remember him." Lily said with a grin.

Kayz nodded and took out a chocolate frog and caught it before it jumped away. 

"Where did you get that from?" MoMo asked.

"I barfed it up when I was in the hospital wing." Kayz smiled cheerfully. MoMo and Remus looked very disturbed. "Want some?"

"No that's ok." MoMo said scooting away from Kayz a little. "So Remus. Are you, James and the idiot the only ones who are staying with us?" MoMo asked, putting hate in the word 'idiot'

"Yes, Peter stayed at Hogwarts last year so his mother wanted him to come home for Christmas." Remus said.

"Oh."

MoMo stretched her legs out, still sitting on the couch and some one whistled. The four looked over to where James and Sirius were sitting in the back of the room. MoMo's eyes narrowed and she stood up abruptly. 

"Please don't give him to much torment." Remus sighed at his friend.

MoMo merely stomped over to the 2 boys and started to argue with Sirius some more.

"Ah, the torment of hatefilled-sorrow," Kayz smiled as she turned her attention back to the game.

"Kayz, hatefilled isn't a word." Lily told her. 

"It is in my book." She smiled.

"Check mate." Lily grinned.

"WAH!? PLAY AGAIN!"

*~*~*~*

a/n: sry, it really was a short chappy but oh well! Cya.


	25. Christmas!

Christmas!

*~*~*~*

a/n: WEEEE! A perfectly good weekend to work on a perfectly good chapter ^ ^; ON TO THE STORY! ~WEEEE!!

*~*~*~*

Sirius walked sadly to his bed and jumped on it, head face first on his pillow, and laid there. James and Remus walked in after him.

"Its hopeless," Sirius muffled through the pillow. "She hates me even more."

Remus looked down at the floor and walked quietly to his bed and sat down on it. James sat on the end of Sirius's bed.

"Come on Siri! You cant go down with out a fight!" James cheered, fists high.

"I beg to differ." Sirius said, showing him a bruise on his arm. "I believe I did."

"Ouch." James flinched. "But that's not what I mean."

Remus sat quiet deep in thought. James looked over at him and sighed. Sirius noticed too.

"Remus it wasn't your fault." Sirius said, lifting his head off his pillow.

"Yes it is." Remus mumbled.

"NO ITS NOT! Its not your fault that you got _bit_." James lowered his voice.

"I made a choice Moony!" Sirius said proudly, sitting up in his bed, looking at Remus with stern eyes. "I made a choice that it was friends before girlfriends! And I will stick to that! Its always going to be Marauders first, without a doubt. Right, mate?"

"You bet ya, Padfoot." James grinned, looking over at Remus. Remus smiled a little and James beckoned him over. Remus got up and sat on the other side of James. James put his arms around Sirius and Remus. "Besides, I got the one way you'll get MoMo, Siri. But I'm gonna need your help, Moony."

"Anything, Prongs." Remus smiled.

"OK then. Here's what we have to do then." James whispered and Remus and Sirius leaned in to listen…

*~*~*~*~***CHRISTMAS MORNING! WEEEE!***~*~*~*~*

MoMo slept peacefully on her bed, in a dream…but it was a weird dream. She was in a dungeon, with Voldmort. He had captured Alanna and Lorina and tied them up in crappy chairs. What was going on?! But soon her scene of the dungeon was fading away. 

"Lorina!" MoMo screamed. "Alanna!" they did not anwser. She yelled again, "LORINA! ALANNA!"

But she was gone, they wouldn't be able to hear her. She soon heard something though, fair away…it got clearer each second. Soon she heard it the clearest.

"WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!!! ITS CHRISTMAS!" 

MoMo woke with a fright and sat up quick and hit her head on the wooden post to her side. "OH!" MoMo grabbed her head and fell off her bed. Tears sting the back of her eyes and she clutched her forehead. 

"WAKE UP SLEEPYIES!" Kayz was jumping around the room, she jumped on Lily's who woke up abruptly as well. 

"KAYZ! ITS 8 O'CLOCK ON A SATURDAY!" Lily screamed at her, pulling her sheets over her head.

"WAKE UP! PRESENTS!" Kayz jumped over to MoMo's bed and yelled in her ear.

"Kayz!" MoMo said in a warning tone. "I woke up to your screaming 'cause I thought you were about to die, hit my head HARD against the head post and now your screaming in my ear. If you don't want to die I suggest you BE QUIET!"

She sat up, still clutching her head, and looked over at Lily, who had sat up looking a little worse for wear.

"You ok?" she half muttered half asked, eyes half open.

"Yeah, just peachy." MoMo mumbled getting back on her bed. She looked at all the presents she had gotten and a grin soon made its way across her face. 

"Happy Christmas!" Kayz smiled and started to go through her presents.

"Happy Christmas." MoMo and Lily said in unison. They started to open their presents.

Kayz had gotten some new robes and a lot of Wizarding candy from her family. She got a book on the history of Quidditch from her older Sister, Casi, and a bag full of chocolate frogs from her little Sister, Kayla. She had gotten a broom care kit for her broom from Lily and a photo album filled with picture from MoMo.

Lily had gotten new robes as well, along with candy and a few Wizarding magazines from her parents. She had gotten a good strong peacock feather quill with ink that changes color of your mood from Kayz and new stationary and a new journal from MoMo.

MoMo had (also) gotten new robes, along with tons of candy from her Grandfather, and she had gotten a kewl auror device from her cousin, Toya. He wrote in his letter:

__

MoMo, 

I was in Diagon Alley and I saw this in the window of a shop. I knew you would like it. The small spinning top is called a Sneakoscope. I got the pocket kind so, you know, you can carry it with you. But there not always trustworthy, so be careful. Write how once in a while. Grandpa worries once in awhile.

Much Love, 

Toya

MoMo smiled as she read the letter and placed the Sneakoscope on its point on her bedside cabinet. She went to her presents from Lily and Kayz. She had gotten a Defense Against the Dark Arts book with even more spells and curses then the one they used in class and she had gotten year supplies of candy from Kayz.

"Thanks guys." MoMo smiled to Lily and Kayz who returned the smile.

"Happy Christmas." the 3 said in unison. Then something caught MoMo's eye as she was helping Lily and Kayz clean up the many pieces of wrapping paper on the ground. There was a small present, warped in black starry night warping paper, on her trunk. She picked it up and looked at the small tag on top. It read, 'To: MoMo.' 

"What do you got there, MoMo?" Lily asked. MoMo looked up and noticed that both Kayz and Lily had almost the same present shape box and warping paper, only the tag on top read their names instead of her.

"Who's yours from?" Kayz asked.

"Dunno." both Lily and MoMo said.

"You think we should open them?" MoMo asked, looking at hers as though it was a bomb.

"Why not?" Kayz said. She started to open hers up.

Lily shrugged and started to open hers too. MoMo carefully tore off the warping paper and placed it in the garbage bag. She then took off the small lid off the little box and gasped. There in side the small box was the beautiful heart shaped silver locket, with beautifully craven leafs engraved on the cover. She gaped at it for a moment and then opened the lid. In side (left to right) was a picture of Sirius and on the other side was a picture of MoMo. But not just that. When she opened it up a small little tune started. She gasped. It was the tune of the song her mother used to sing to her. (After she had died she used to sing it to James and whoever would listen) 

Tears stung the back of her eyes as she listened to the tune she longed to hear. Once it played once she closed the locket and clicked it around her neck. She then noticed a small piece of parchment in the box and opened it.

__

Dear MoMo,

_I'm still really sorry about the dance. I hope you will take this as a 'I'm sorry I was such a stupid ass' present. I'm sorry. Enjoy the rest of our Christmas break._

Sirius

P.S. James and Remus helped.

MoMo stared shocked at the small letter. Sirius got this for her?! She looked up at Lily and saw she had gotten a golden snitch necklace. 

"Who's that from?" MoMo asked, a grin on her face as she had gotten a hint on who it was already.

"No idea." Lily said, putting on the necklace.

She looked over at Kayz and saw she had gotten a crescent moon necklace.

"And you?" MoMo smiled.

Kayz blushed but smiled back. "Maybe."

MoMo looked down at her necklace, around her neck, and smiled.

"Who's yours from?" Lily asked with a grin.

"Not telling." MoMo smiled. 

Both Kayz and Lily shared a grin as they were sure on who had given her the necklace. 

*~*~*~*

a/n: wow, sry guys it took so long to write. I kept getting writers block. And then I got the cold and then skool soooo….yeah…see ya in the next one! PEACE!


	26. The Mirror of Erised

The Mirror of Erised 

*~*~*~*

a/n: sry I haven't been updating. I've been busy and since my birthday was 2 days ago I thought I was being to lazy and decided to update! So enjoy. 

*~*~*~*

As MoMo said a few chapters back, she did in fact inform James about the lessons. So they did in fact have a lesson…their at it now…*Kayz: STOP DILLY DATTLYING! MoMo: ok ok ^^;*

MoMo sat, back straight, and concentrated. She took deep breaths and concentrated on being a cat.

"Good," James whispered as he observed MoMo. "Good." James noticed MoMo was wearing the necklace he got for Sirius to give MoMo, and he smiled. "Ok. Lets take a break."

MoMo slouched and sighed. "Good. This straight poster is killing me." 

James stifled a laugh and sat next to MoMo.

"Where'd you get that necklace from?" James grinned.

MoMo looked down at the heart shaped locket and just gazed for a minute. MoMo opened up the locket and the music began to play. She closed her eyes for a moment, taking in all sound and peeked over at James. He looked a tad sad but he was still grinning. She closed the locket and faced James.

"How could you?" MoMo said, eyes getting watery.

"Huh?" James snapped out of his gazed and looked at MoMo.

"How could you?!" MoMo said raising her voice a little. 

"How could I what?" James said looking puzzled.

"Playing mothers song like that! You told Sirius about it didn't you?!" She was getting angry as the tears started to rise.

"MoMo. You can't be the only one to hear that wonderful tune." James said sternly. "You used to sing it to me ALL the time."

"But that was you! Not Sirius! Not anybody else!" tears started to stream down her cheeks. "That song was made for me to hear! Not anyone else."

"Then why did you sing it to me?" James said looking MoMo straight in the eyes.

MoMo stopped. He was right. Why did she ever sing it to him. MoMo looked away and looked down at her lap, letting the tears drop down into it.

"Because…" she whispered. 

"Because why?" James asked.

"Because…you were different from everyone else…you understood what I was going through…James, your like a brother to me…" she looked up at him. "And I never want that to change."

James smiled soft at her. "MoMo, you like a sister to me. I would never do anything to hurt you but that song. It earns to heard by others. Not just you and me." he placed his hand on her shoulder. 

MoMo just sniffed and nodded, rubbing her tears away on the sleeve of her robes. She took a deep breath and looked at James again.

"Your right." She sighed. "I'm being selfish. Sorry."

"Its ok." James smiled. "But you know, I'm really not the one you should be saying that too."

"Hm?" MoMo asked, tilting her head slightly like a dog. James laughed. 

"Nothing. Come on. We've done enough for tonight." they got up, and left the Room of Requirements. They walked in quiet till something startled them.

"Where are ya, you little brats?" it was Filch.

"Filch!" they both looked at each other in fear and ran to the closes room. They opened the door and ran in, James locked it behind him. James took out the Marauders Map and watched the small green dot with the words 'Filch' next to it, walk closer and closer to them down the hallway.

But MoMo wasn't interested in Filch, she was more interested in the room they came in. It looked like it hadn't been used in ages. She walked along the dusty floor and came to a tall object that suspended off the ground, a old blanket covered it. She observed it from front to back.

She glanced back over at James, who was still watching the dot move, and looked back at the object.

"I suppose just a peek wouldn't hurt." MoMo smiled lightly and took the cloth off slowly to find a mirror.

She stared at it with much interest and gasp as she saw herself in the mirror. Sirius's arm was slung around her neck and the other hand was on her hip. He was smiling, his chin rested on her left shoulder, and would once in a while kiss MoMo's cheek.

MoMo turned around expecting to see Sirius but no one was there. Only James, but he was still by the door watching the map.

She turned back around to see Sirius still there, only he was tilting MoMo a tiny bit each time. MoMo couldn't believe it. Maybe Sirius had charmed the mirror and this was all just a set up to get MoMo to like Sirius. Maybe it was, but MoMo didn't really think it was. She read the top of the mirror.

"Mirror of Erised?" she whispered as she read it.

She gazed at the pretty couple, and she soon bent her left hand back and touched her left shoulder. The Sirius in the mirror took her hand and kissed it. 

What was this a joke?

"Coast is clear!" James voice was heard as he opened the door.

"k-kay!" MoMo shouted in surprise. She took one last look at the couple before she place the blanket over the mirror again and ran over to the door to catch up with James.

They hurriedly walked back to the common room and when they got there James stopped MoMo before she went to bed.

"Don't be mad at Sirius, MoMo. It really isn't his fault." James told her.

"What happened then? Why cant you guys just tell me?!" MoMo asked him.

"I can't, MoMo…that's not up to me to tell." he said with a sigh.

He started to walk up the steps to his dorm and turned around.

"Look at your calendar on the day of the dance." with that he disappeared behind the door of his dorm. 

MoMo hurriedly ran up the stairs and quietly walked in her dorm. She tiptoed over to the calendar next to the desk in there room where the 3 girls had a calendar on the wall. She traced along the week and stopped on the day of the dance. There wasn't anything unusual about it. Lily had written on it before she had gotten sick in red ink they read CHRISTMAS DANCE. She looked over the day, over and over. They she noticed something. 

In the small corner of the box of the day was a circle. Next to it read 'Full Moon'

'Full moon?' she thought. 'What does that mean?!'

*~*~*~*

a/n: sry again about the late update.


	27. The Bad News

The Bad News

*~*~*~*

a/n: omg, ppl I'm so sry for not updating! I've had writers block on this story and I had to do a lot of stuff and skool and everything else. But I'm updating now so SHUT UP, lol just joking. Enjoy this update!

*~*~*~*

A few days later, MoMo was still mad at Sirius and still confused about the full moon thing. Sirius tried his best to get MoMo to not hate him anymore but with know success. Though he couldn't help but notice the silver locket around her next every time he saw her. 

But on this day, Christmas Break was over and they were all in the middle of another boring class with Binn's.

He drowned on and on as the class slowly got bored, one by one. Lily was scribbling notes down as Binn's talked and Kayz and MoMo were playing Tic-Tack-Toe on a spare piece of parchment. As they got into there 14th game of playing, MoMo got bored with the game and turned her attention out the window, same with Kayz. But just then the door opened.

"Excuse me, Professor Binn's." It was McGonagall. "But may I take Ms. Evans, Pierce and Wong?"

Binn's looked up. "Of course." He began to read again.

The three girls looked at each other confused. "Come, come." McGonagall beckoned them to the door. "Bring you things. You won't be returning." They girls did as she said and gathered their things. Without looking back at the class, they left, following McGonagall. 

She looked extremely serious, if even more so then she already was. The lines around her mouth were deeper then ever before as if she was going to frown forever. As the hurriedly followed their Professor Lily leaned over to Kayz and MoMo.

"What did you two do now?!" She worried whispered to them. Kayz and MoMo exchanged glances.

"Nothing." Kayz said looking back at her. "Well I didn't do anything, I know that."

"MoMo?" they both looked at her as if she knew what was going on.

MoMo shook her head. "No, I didn't do anything wrong."

A moment later, they appeared at the statue that guarded Professor Dumbledore's office. 

"Lemon Drop." McGonagall said and the statue jumped to the side, showing a stairway that lead up. "Follow me." She walked up the stairway and the girls followed. They all halted in front of the large wooden door and McGonagall knocked once and the voice of their headmaster answered. 

"Come in."

McGonagall opened the door and they walked in. "Sit, sit." Dumbledore looked grave and stressed, a look on his face none of the girls had seen before. He gestured towards 3 seats in front of his desk. The girls sat down in the seats and looked up at their Professor.

"Before you say anything Professor," Kayz said before anyone else could talk. "If this is about how Mrs. Norris turned purple, I swear on my honor it wasn't me!"

Dumbledore smiled at Kayz and said, "No, Ms. Pierce. This has nothing to do with the fact that Filch's cat was turned purple." he gave a small chuckle.

"Oh." Kayz said and relaxed a little.

"But then what is this about, Professor?" Lily asked.

"Well," Dumbledore's face turned grave again. "This is on the fact of 2 girls. I believe you 3 all know them. Their names are Alanna Hayes and Lorina Vero."

MoMo sat up straight in her seat, worry plastered on her face. "What have they done, now?" she asked looking at Dumbledore.

"Well, Ms. Wong…" he paused and looked all 3 of them. "They apparently are missing. They haven't been seen since the beginning of November."

MoMo's heart stopped, Kayz gaped at Dumbledore, eyes wide and Lily gasped. MoMo's mouth was slightly open in shock as her gaze left Dumbledore's and soon was on the floor. Tears stinging her eyes, she placed her face in her hands, elbows on her knees.

"Oh MoMo," Lily whispered and rubbed her back.

"NOVEMBER?! SO THEN WHY THE *HELL* ARE WE JUST LEARNING THIS NOW?!" Kayz argued, the shock had warn off.

"They go to Salem, which is in fact in America. It wasn't any of our business what happened there. They apparently had come to a idea that Death Eaters might of gotten them. They did not alert me untill just now. I felt it was the right to tell you." Dumbledore said gravely.

There was a long silence in which MoMo coughed up silent sobs and Kayz's heavy breathing, along with Lily's often shushing. 

"How…" MoMo whispered not loud enough for them to hear so she tried to speak up. "How? doesn't their school have like, I dunno, magic around it?! How could death eaters have gotten them?!"

"They were on a visit to a nearby town next to their school. Much like how you have Hogsmeade weekend." Dumbledore told them. 

MoMo looked back down and sobbed into her hands as Kayz and Lily tried to comfort her.

*~*~*~*

"What did you guys do?" James asked Lily and Kayz sat down at the Gryffindor table for dinner.

"And where's MoMo?" Sirius asked.

Lily and Kayz faces looked very grave as they helped themselves to some food.

"We didn't do anything." Lily stated, biting into her chicken.

"And MoMo?" Sirius asked eagerly. 

"…she's up in our dorm on her bed." Kayz said, swallowed hard.

"Why? Is she sick?" Sirius asked, worried.

"No." Lily stated.

"Are you going to explain what happened?" Remus asked Kayz seriously. (a/n: Kayz: HA HA! SERIOUSLY!! LIKE SIRIUS! HA! GET IT?! MoMo:…shut up Kayz)

Lily and Kayz shared a glance at each other and Lily nodded. Kayz sighed.

"Today we found out Alanna and Lorina went missing. You know, those 2 girls you met last summer? Yeah…they think Death Eaters nicked them." Kayz said sadly looking down at her plate.

"MoMo knew them better…so she's taking it pretty hard…" Lily told them, also looking down at her plate.

"But how?" Remus said suddenly. "Salem is just like Hogwarts. Its one of the safest places in America right now. How could Death Eaters get them?"

"They were on a Hogsmeade trip…well not really a HOGSMEADE trip but you know what I mean." Kayz said looking sadly up at Remus.

They all were silent when Sirius suddenly stood up.

Lily took out her wand so fast, as though she knew he was going to get up.

"Black, I'm warning you. Sit back down, I know you were going to see MoMo and you're not what she needs right now." Lily said in a very scary voice.

Sirius looked down at her, stubborn, and sat back down.

*~*~*~*

MoMo silently sobbed into her pillow, not wanting to wake Kayz or Lily as it was 12: 11 am. She couldn't not believe that they were gone. She couldn't believe they just went missing so fast…and then there was the fact they've been gone for so long. That got her anger.

She whipped away her tears and sighed as she stared up at the canopy. 

__

'November…' she thought rolling over staring at the inside of her drapes. Then something came to her. Joe had come to see her around the beginning of November. That's it!! Joe! He must know more about this then Dumbledore! 

She hopped out of bed and opened her trunk. She took out her invisibility cloak and hurried out the door, leaving her two best friends alone…unwatched…and at this point, very unsafe.

*~*~*~*

a/n: hey guys sry it took so long to updated! I had writers block on this story for awhile but what do u care! Its up now! Lol.


	28. Taking a Stroll At the Wrong Time

Taking A Stroll At The Wrong Time

*~*~*~*

a/n: *mumbles* damn u writers block *shakes fist at her writers block* hey all, once again I had writers block and also DAMN skool and some other junk. I'll be updating much faster once Summer rolls around, I think I can work some more on this during Spring Break as well. Anyway, to the chappy

*~*~*~*

Footsteps were heard echoing off the walls down the hallways to the Owlery. Along with the swooshing of a cape and the fast breathing of a young girl. The sound of footsteps stopped in front of the owlery. MoMo, under her invisibility cloak, breathed harshly as she leaned against the doorframe of the arch of the door. 

__

'I need to get out more.' She thought with a small smile. She opened the door and peeked inside to make sure no one was in there. Once she was sure it was only the owls and some of their prey, she crept inside and closed the door silently. Once inside, she took off the hood of her invisibility cloak and took in some deep breaths. _'Damn it's hot in there.'_ she thought as she fanned her face with her hand.

She took out her wand and transformed a piece of hay into a clean piece of parchment and a pen. Hey she liked to use muggle things. 

****

~Joe,

I just heard about Alanna and Lorina. Dumbledore didn't tell me much so I'm hoping you can. PLEASE tell me everything you know about this. 

Love from, 

MoMo~

She rolled up the letter and tied it with a piece of string she found on the floor. Most likely from a package sent to a student to carelessly dropped it. 

She looked up at all the owls that were sitting on their perches eating their new prey they had caught.

"Juno?" she called looking up at them all. "oh Juno?"

A owl swooped down and onto her arm. It hooted lovingly.

"Hey June. Can you deliver this for me?" The owl hooted in a yes. She tied the letter to her leg and stroked her head lovingly.

"Thanks Juno, I owe you." she said as she walked over to the window and Juno took off into the night. MoMo watched Juno fly away into the crisp, crescent moon night. When the shadow of the flying owl was out of her view she sighed and placed the hood back on her head, turned to leave.

*~*~***BACK IN THE GIRLS DORM***~*~*

Kayz and Lily slept silently as 2 hooded people looked threw their window. One took out their wand and muttered a spell and the window gently opened. The 2 flew in the room and landed silently as they were on brooms. They quietly walked to each of the beds, checked both Kayz's and Lily's, apparently not finding what they were looking for. Then they both went to the last bed to find it empty.

"Damn." one of them muttered. "Where the 'ell is she?!"

"Do you think this is a trap?" the other one asked quietly, wand still out, eyeing the room threw his mask.

"No. If it was we would have been tied up by now." the other one said. "Lets go before-"

"Wait! I say we take some souvenirs." the 2nd one said, turning to the other girls beds.

They both laughed evilly and the 1st one took out his wand. They placed a sleeping charm on Kayz and Lily (just in case they woke up) and a long rope came out of their wands, tying Kayz and Lily up. They each took a girl and loaded themselves on their brooms and flew out the window.

The 1st one stopped once out the window and muttered a charm. All of a sudden a small tornado went through out the room, messing everything up. Papers, robes, quills, parchment, letters ect. Were all messed up in the room. The 1st one muttered the counter curse and said another spell. Soon a glowing green skull with a snake coming out of its mouth was floating above in the room.

He closed the window, locked it like it was, and both of them flew over to the Forbidden Forest.

*~*~*~***BACK TO MOMO***~*~*~*

__

When the shadow of the flying owl was out of her view she sighed and placed the hood back on her head, turned to leave.

But as she turned to leave she got a knot in her stomach, as if something was wrong. Oh man don't you hate that feeling? She stopped. She knew it wasn't good but she didn't look to much into it. She was sure she was just hungry since she missed dinner.

Even so, she decided to go straight back to the dorm. 

She walked at a fast, even paste down the hallways. Not too fast, not too slow, but not loud enough for Filch and his nosey cat to hear her. She was nearing the Common Room when her stomach gave a big leap as she heard a portrait mutter something to his neighbor. 

She placed her hand over her heart and she took some deep breathes. 

"Damn portraits." she muttered as she came to the Fat Lady.

"Password?"

"Gum Drop."

She hopped in the portrait hole and stopped. She looked around the common room making sure no one was in there. Once she was sure no one was in there she took off the cloak and hurried up the stairs. She quietly opened the door to her dorm and stood in shock as she saw the room.

It was a total and complete mess. Papers everywhere, clothes all over the floor, candles broken in pieces, furniture moved around, curtains ripped and then there was this very eerie silence that sent shivers up your spine as you saw what MoMo feared to see. The Dark Mark was hovering in the middle of the room, glowing brightly. 

She dropped the cloak and stood in horror. Her voice lost in the shock she tried to call out to her friends.

"K-Kayz?! L-L-Lily?!" MoMo said, her body shaking in fear. She ran to Lily's bed to find it empty. She then ran to Kayz's bed to find it empty too. She stood there, body shaking, and her 2 best friends, most likely token by death eaters, gone.

What was she to do? Where was she to go? Who was she suppose to tell? Well I'm sure you're all thinking 'DUMBLEDORE! GO TO DUMBLEDORE!' well if something bad had happened to your friends you most like go tell another one of your friends. And that's just what MoMo did.

She sprinted down the stairs out into the common room then took a sharp corner and went up the boys stairs. As she ran she looked at all the doors, each saying what years.

When she got to the 2nd to the top most level of the tower she stopped in front of a door labeled '6th Year Boys' or at least that's what it used to say.

Now it read 'Marauders Room, STAY OUT! WARNING! BEWARE!' on the door. She panted a little, I mean it was a LONG way up the tower. Then with out warning she ran in the room, surprised to find the lights on. Sirius was sitting on his bed, a Quidditch magazine open in front of him but his eyes were on MoMo. Remus was reading a book on his bed, and like Sirius, his eyes were on MoMo. Peter's bed curtains were shut around his bed, most likely sleeping. And all the while a snitch was flying around the room, most likely the one that James swiped from the Quidditch supplies.

But she didn't care what was happened else where in the room, her eyes were set on the other bed with the curtains shut. She hastily walked up to it and opened to the curtains to find James, his eyes closed, probably asleep.

She shook him, her voice still lost, and her body still shaking. He stirred in his sleep and opened his eyes a little then turned on his side.

"Leave me alone Padfoot." he muttered as she soon fell back asleep.

She shook him again and he stirred again.

"Nnnn…5 more minutes Moony…" he muttered this time.

She shook him harder, he sat up looking angry and turned to MoMo. 

"Really Padfoot! Its almost 2 in the morning! This better be good." he reached for his glasses next to his bed on his side drawer and put them on. He looked at MoMo sleepily then whipped his eyes and looked back at her.

"MoMo?" he asked, his eyes still looking like they were in a dream.

"J-James," she said in a small voice. Her body shaking even more worse then before. Her vision getting blinded by tears. She let a few tears roll down her cheeks and she whimpered a little.

"Wo, woo!" James said getting out of bed and kneeling next to MoMo on the floor. "MoMo! What's wrong?!"

"J-James," she whimpered whipping away some of her tears. By then Sirius and Remus had gathered around them, looking confused and worried. "Ka-Ka-Kayz a-and L-L-Lily." She stuttered out as she whimpered and sobbed.

James and Remus's eyes went wide. "What happened to Kayz and Lily, MoMo?!" James asked putting his hands on her shoulders.

"T-they…they." she tried to say but she whimpered again and whipped away some tears. She took a few deep breathes calming herself then looked up at them all looking scared and pitiful.

"D-dark M-Mark," She stuttered out, shaking still. "The d-d-dorms a m-m-mess."

The 3 boys looked at each other shocked. Then Remus turned back to MoMo.

"You mean that the Dark Mark is in your dorm room?!" he asked.

MoMo nodded.

"Oh my god." Remus muttered leaning on the bed post.

"Come on," James stood up and held a hand out to MoMo. "Lets check it out."

This was one of those times when you knew why James was placed in Gryffindor. When ever something dangerous or scary happened he was always the one to lead the way, head on, brave as can be.

They all left the dorm and the 3 boys helped MoMo down the stairs and on to one of the couches in the Common Room.

"Sirius," James said as him and Remus started to head to the girls stairs. "Stay here."

"WHAT?! ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Sirius said outraged.

"Listen," James said lowering his voice so MoMo couldn't hear. "I was thinking. Whoever took Lily and Kayz were obviously were going to take MoMo along with them. But since MoMo wasn't there when they took them, there's probably one around here still. Sirius." James placed his hand on his shoulder. "I need you to protect her. Comfort her, ya know?"

Sirius sighed heavily but nodded. 

"Be careful though, ok?" Sirius said sternly.

James grinned, "Course Padfoot." he turned back and walked over to Remus.

"Should we go get the brooms?" James asked him.

"No, I have a better idea." Remus said taking out his wand. He muttered a spell and soon that were and inch off the floor and they hurriedly up the stairs.

"The floating charm?" James asked as they went up the stairs. Remus nodded and soon they came to the dorm room.

*~*~***Back Down in the Common Room***~*~*

Once James and Remus were out of Sirius's sight he sighed. He then turned to look at MoMo who was looking at the floor. He walked over to her and took a seat, unsure what to say. He wanted to comfort, like James said, but he was sure she was still mad about the dance.

"MoMo…" he said holding back the temptation to hug her.

Then he noticed it. Her hold body was shaking. She was so scared she was shaking. Her eyes were slightly wide as she looked at the floor. Then Sirius heard a zooming noise by his ear and he jumped up, wand out, looking around when he saw James's snitch flying around the common room. He could see Momo watching it with interest.

He calmed down and sat back down. Soon he heard the footsteps of James and Remus. Soon enough they were back in the Common Room looking grave.

"Well?" Sirius asked get up and looking at them.

The both glanced at MoMo then back to Sirius. James was about to speak when MoMo interrupted him.

"Their gone…aren't they?" she asked in a small voice as the snitch zoomed around her head.

They were all silent for a minute and the snitch zoomed around James's head and Remus's then did small circles in the middle of them all.

"Everything will be ok, MoMo." Sirius finally said.

"ok?" MoMo said in a small voice. "ok?! YOU THINK EVERYTHING'S GOING TO BE OK?!" She stood up looking furious. "EVERYTHING'S **NOT** GOING TO BE OK! IF I LOSE THEM I LOSE EVERYTHING!" they stood looking at one another. The snitch still zooming in the middle of them. 

Man that snitch was pissing MoMo off. Well everything at that point was pissing her off. But she had enough of it. She reached out, without looking, and touched the snitch when she felt someone else's hand on it.

She turned and saw that James, Remus and Sirius had all done what she had done. But then the knot in her stomach came back as their feet left the floor. The snitch was a port key.

She screamed as the zoomed in the air to a place she didn't know. She was getting nauish just watching the places zoom by so she closed her eyes. But just as soon as they left Hogwarts they crashed back down to earth. 

MoMo fell to the ground head first and she groan in pain as she grabbed her head. But then she heard footsteps and a voice…a voice that sent chills up your spine.

"Good evening, Ms. Wong. So nice of you to come." Momo didn't have to look up to know who it was. She could already guess by the frosty voice that it was Voldmort.

*~*~*

a/n: dun dun dunnnnnnn! Woo what will happen in the next chappy!? WHO KNOWS! I'll try and get it up faster then I have lately. Please Read and Review. 


	29. In the Bellows of Hell

In The Bellows Of Hell

*~*~*

a/n: hello all once again. I was on vacation for a week so I wasn't able to update but I am now. Once again, it'll be easier to update during summer when I have more free time. Anyway onto the story and please review

*~*~*

A deadly frozen chill came quickly upon MoMo as her worst fear talked in a slow drawl. She held her breath as he stepped closer. A cold shiver ran up her spin as his cold fingers gently touched her face. She flinched. He got up once again, as before. 

"Take them and put them with the others." he motioned to James, Sirius, and Remus. MoMo turned her head towards them, eyes wide, frightened that they maybe hurt. They looked just as frightened as she was. Well if you didn't know those three then you wouldn't of seen their fear plastered in their eyes.

They all struggled as three death eaters grabbed them by their arms and forced them up off the ground. 'They gonna take them away.' MoMo just realized, stupidity was dwelling on her mind with all the fear and confusion. She leaned on her hands.

"Sirius!?" She helplessly screamed, but two death eaters grabbed her. She struggled violently as they held her in place. James and Sirius had started to get dirty with their struggling and soon they were stomping on the death eaters feet, trying to bite their arms, and even trying to whack their heads into the death eaters faces. Remus was trying to yank his arm out of the death eater's grip but in return…

"Stupify!" One of the other death eaters around them yelled and Remus was rendered unconsciously.

"Remus!" MoMo screamed in panic and struggled to help him when she remembered she had her own wand. Carefully she grabbed it from her pocket and pointed it at the death eater to her left. 

"STUPIFY!" She yelled and the death eater flew back, while the other death eater was distracted she yanked her arm free from the death eaters grip.

"STUPIFY!" She yelled and pointed her wand at the other, who flew back like the other.

She turned to Stupify the Death Eaters that were holding James, Sirius and Remus but just then she felt the touch of those icy fingers grab her arm and she froze in fear. 

She melted to the touch and dropped her wand. Her legs, shaking like crazy, gave way. She would of fallen to the floor if Voldmort wasn't holding her up.

"Do as I say," He whispered in her ear, another set of chills went up her spine to the frosty voice. "and your friends won't get killed." 

"And you two," He said bitterly, turning to James and Sirius. They stopped struggling, as Voldmort took out his wand and pointed it at MoMo's head. "Stop struggling if you don't want your friend her to die."

"What do you want us for?!" James spat at Voldmort.

"You?" Voldmort laughed. "The only thing I need _you _3 for is Black Mail. But her," he placed a finger on MoMo's chin and leaned her head up so she was looking straight at him. "Her on the other hand…Well why ruin the fun. Guess if you will, but you three are no importance if she doesn't do as I tell her to do."

MoMo was frozen. Her whole body was weak at his touch as though she had fallen through the ice of a lake and landed in the freezing cold water bellow. Her body was shaking like mad. She was confused, scared and uneasy. What was going on?

Sirius tried to yank his arms free as Voldmort looked deeper into MoMo's scared eyes. Voldmort, impatient with the boys, snapped his fingers and yelled at his followers, "Did you not hear me before?! I told you to put them with the others."

The death Eaters shoved James and Sirius along with the effort. The two boys were determined to stay put. The death eater who had Remus, easily carried him along, leading the way. Remus's head bopping along as he was carried.

"MoMo!" Sirius cried before he was out of view.

"Sirius…" MoMo said in a mere whisper as her eyes were still locked with the piercing red ones of Voldmort's.

"Now Miss Wong," Voldmort started letting go of her, letting her fall to the ground. "We have much to discuss."

She looked at the ground afraid to look back into those eyes again. Afraid for her friends lives. Afraid for her own. Afraid what was going to happen next. Afraid to be frozen forever in the eyes of Voldmort.

*~*~*~*

James and Sirius struggled violently against the grips of the death eaters. The two death eaters were not taller then they were and so their chances of escaping from their grasp was a good chance. 

After awhile of struggling, James switched to verbal abuse.

"Let us go you fat ass!" He yelled angrily.

"What? The famous Quidditch star, James Potter, can't get out of my grasp? I should be honored." The death eater, who was holding James, drawled. James and Sirius knew that voice. 

"Malfoy?!" they both yelled.

"You basturd! I KNEW you were a death eater!" James said angrily.

"Well, to bad you didn't have any proof." he snapped back.

"So who the hell got me?!" Sirius yelled angrily, tossing his head back so the death eater who was holding him heard him. But the death eater stayed quiet.

"That's none of your bloody business, Black." Malfoy spat at him.

Just then they all stopped in front of a dungeon door and the one who was holding Remus opened it. The death eaters shoved James and Sirius in and tossed Remus at them, James caught him before he fell to the floor.

"Have a nice stay." Malfoy laughed evilly and slammed the door shut. A variety of clicking noise went off. Most likely all the locks that bolted the door shut to keep them in.

"Damn bloody bustards." James said bitterly at the door.

"James?!" came an uneasy voice behind them.

The two boys spun around quickly seeing nothing but shadows.

"Who's there?!" Sirius called out into the shadows after a moment of silence.

"Sirius you too?! Oh thank god." Kayz came out of the shadows and into view looking worse for wear.

"Kayz?!" James said with a surprise. Kayz screamed and ran over to James. 

"REMUS?!" she screamed, kneeling down by Remus, in James's arms. "What happened?! Is he ok!?" she panicked. 

"it's ok Kayz! Calm down. He was only stupefied is all." James said as he laid Remus down on the cold dungeon floor. "Where's Lily? MoMo told us you two were gone, earlier."

"I'm here." Lily stepped into the light, also looking worse for wear. "James…how?"

"We'll explain later. Right now we need to help Remus. Do you guys have a wet rag?" Sirius said, kneeling down next to Kayz and placed his hand on his forehead. "He has a fever."

"Here! Let us help!" was heard from the shadows. Next they heard the ripping noise. "Alanna, go dip this into the water bucket."

"Why me?!" came another voice from the shadows.

"JUST DO IT!" the others voice yelled with annoyance. 

"Alright! Alright!" came the other voice. The sound of hurried foot steps echoed off the walls along with the sound of water dripping. Soon two images of two dirty looking Lorina and Alanna appeared from the shadows. They looked nothing like they looked the last time they saw them. They looked slimmer and their clothes were torn in a few places. Their clothes were dirty with dust and dirt, along with a few straws of hay. Their hair looked messy and greasy. But all in all they still smiled at the boys and hurried over with the wet rag. Lorina's robes had a large tare in it, mostly from where she ripped off to make the rag.

"Here." Alanna placed the wet rag on Remus's head and they all were silent.

They all stared down at Remus and soon they all looked up at each other.

"Explain." Kayz said sternly, obviously pissed off that Remus was hurt.

So James and Sirius told the girls how MoMo had told them that Lily and Kayz were missing to what the room looked like to how they got there. 

"So then that bastard Malfoy dragged us here and--" James said but was interrupted.

"Malfoy? Wasn't that the fruit who snatched us from Salemmeade?" Lorina asked Alanna.

"Yeah! He was the bastard who took my daggers!" A pure hatred gleam was in Alanna's eyes as she remembered when her precious daggers were taken away from her. 

"Yeah anyway, he dragged us here and well. Here we are." James finished.

"And your story is?" Sirius asked.

"Well it's quite simple really." Kayz said, letting her temper get away from her. "We were taken away while we were asleep, we were dragged here and found Alanna and Lorina." 

"And yours?" Sirius said to Lorina.

"As Kayz said, simple. We were swiped from our Salemmeade trip and were port keyed here. We've been here for what Alanna? 3 months?"

"Seems like it." Alanna said. "But wait what do you MEAN Voldmort still has poor innocent MoMo! He'll tare her apart!!!" 

"We gotta help her!" Lily said.

"Before she gets raped!!" Kayz yelled scared but determined all the same. The five of them stared at Kayz. "…what?! She COULD get raped if we don't help her!"

"Even if we wanted to help, the doors locked." Lorina sighed, nodding towards the door.

"Yeah its only opens when they come to deliver the meals and then when you four came." Alanna said. 

"Yeah and once when Alanna was making weird noises 'cause she was trying to communicate with a rat!" Lorina snapped at Alanna.

"What!? At least I wasn't complaining about how you missed your ickle boyfriend!" Alanna stuck out her tongue at Lorina and they started to bicker.

James thought about what Lorina said over their bickering. "Wo! Wait! Did you say they came to check on you when Alanna was making weird noises?" 

"Yeah…" Lorina said uneasily.

"Ok guys! I got an idea to get us out!" James said with an evil glint in his eyes.

They all hulled together and spoke in whisper over James plan to get out.

*~*~*~*

a/n: yeah well theirs the 30th chapter I think. Next chapter sneak peaks: A prophecy, MoMo's destiny with Joe, and Alanna?! Crying?! Better yet acting like a hooker?! You'll just have to wait to see the next chapter to find out. Which will HOPEFULLY be up soon.


	30. The Prophecy That Ends and Begins Ones L...

The Prophecy That Ends and Begins Ones Life

****

a/n: I was bored so I decided to start on my next chapter. I've been drawing tons of pictures of ideas I have for the sequel. I still haven't really decided on a title for it yet, but w/e. this story's almost done with thank god ; it was fun making it but really these chapters are really killing me with all my school work and what not. I'm pretty sure I'm going to finish this fanfic before summer break hopefully but enough of my endless babbling! Onto the thing you came for.

It was late. Later then they would/should stay up. A death eater walked down the corridor where the "prisoners" were being held. He paused and listened to see if something was going on it there. He heard sobbing. He smirked and quietly opened the hangings of the small window on the door and peaked into the bars to see who was crying, not noticing the two boys on either side of the door waiting for him to open the door. To his surprise it was Alanna, one of the toughest in there. She sobbed in her hands, in a chair in the middle of the prison.

"I'm so scared." She said through her sobbing. "I'm so scared that Voldmort is going to kill MoMo. Oh if only someone would hold me in their arms." She hugged herself, face hidden in her hair, unseen to the eyes far away. "Even if it was someone I hate. I need someone. Anyone." she started to kinda feel herself a little and Malfoy stared.

He grinned in a perverted way and without thinking he opened the prison door and walked in. James and Sirius quickly shut the door and Malfoy just then realized he was in a trap. Before he could do anything Lorina jump out and grabbed the wand from his hand and Kayz and Lily grabbed his legs so he couldn't move. James and Sirius came up from behind and punched him in the face.

"That's for being a jackass." James said as he kicked him in the stomach.

"This is for being a traitor!" Sirius said and punched him in cheek.

"This is for being a death eater!" Lily said and slapped him clearly across his face.

"This is for turning MoMo in!" Kayz and Lorina said as they both slapped him HARD on the face.

Alanna got up from the chair, eyes still unseen for her hair, and walked over to them. A huge grin was seen on her face.

"And this," she started looking down on Malfoy. "Is for taking my daggers!" She kicked him HARD in the balls.

Malfoy fell to the ground hard, as James and Sirius dropped him, and he wheezes and gagged.

"Hurry! Before someone sees!" They used Malfoy's wand and knocked him out. They hurriedly dragged him over to one of the blankets and placed him underneath it. They all quietly and quickly ran out of the prison, not before Alanna got her daggers back, and locked it behind them. They stood there unsure anymore.

"Which way?" Lily asked.

"James and I were dragged this way!" Sirius said pointing down the hallway to the right. They all nodded and stared down the hallway.

MoMo sat on the cold stone floor. Shivering. She felt like she was going to freeze soon. Her best friends were gone. Her friends were gone, most likely to met their doom. It wasn't like Voldmort to spare ones life even in a deal. And to make things worse, the one she loved was going to die. Yes. If she was going to die she might as well come to the fact that she loves Sirius. She loves him and there was nothing she could do about it.

"Miss Wong," Voldmort's voice broke into her thoughts and she flinched. "Are you fulmar with the history of Wizarding Prophecies?" MoMo stood quiet. Voldmort smirked as he walked around her. "I'll take that as a no." He stop pacing. "They are things that state your future, look much like a crystal ball, and I just so happen to have one on _you _my dear."

MoMo's eyes flashed with curiosity. "About m-me?" she stuttered.

"Yes, my dear. A oh so wonderful prophecy." Voldemort stopped and couldn't help but grin evilly. "For _me _that is." He started to pace around her a little more. "But for you. For you its quite _DREADFUL_." he emphasized the word dreadful as he paced. "Oh but now I suppose your wondering what this oh so horrible prophecy has to do with you. Oh but my dear, it has EVERYTHING to do with you."

MoMo's breathing became quick once again as questions filled her mind. Her eyes franticly looked at every which way on the floor when she noticed a shoe under one of the long curtains in the shadows of the room. She looked at it questioningly, when she noticed 6 more pairs of feet next to it. And when she looked to see who they belonged to Voldemort stepped in front of her.

"Well, Miss Wong?" Voldemort asked, his voice dripping of evil. Apparently he was talking as she was looking around.

"Uh…what was the question again?" MoMo asked, not really wanting to know the question in the first place.

Voldemort frowned. "No matter," He said as he started to move again. "I shall tell you your prophecy anyway. It all starts--" Just then a death eater barged into the room.

"Master! The prisoners have escaped!" They yelled.

"WHAT?!" Voldemort roared. "FIND THEM! SEAL THE EXITS!" he said rushing to the door. "HAYES! Watch the door from the out side. They will most likely want to save her first!" with that they both left the room and the door was shut. An assortment of clicked were heard at the door.

MoMo stared at the door, jaw dropped. Along with all her other questions that were floating around in her head a few new ones were added.

"Hayes?!" She mumbled to herself. She only knew 2 people with that last name. Alanna and Joe. But she would of never expected them as death eaters. I mean _sure_ Alanna would have her share of evil laughs and pranks but I mean really she wouldn't turn to the dark side! MoMo was about to go to the door to find out who the death eater was when someone grabbed her and placed a hand over her mouth. Her scream of shock was muffled as she turned to see who it was, to met those 2 twinkling eyes she's longed to see since they were taken away from her.

"Sirius!?" she whispered, shocked. He smiled at her with such a caring look when she saw others behind him. "James! Remus!" she smiled as she saw them then her eyes went wide as she saw 4 people she missed. "Kayz! Lily! Alanna! Lorina!" she ran over to them and hugged them. "Your all ok!" she could feel tears in her eyes once more.

"MoMo!" The 4 of them said happily, as they shared a long hug.

"But how did you-?" MoMo started letting go of them to look at them all.

"We'll explain later. Right now we have to get out of here. They already know we're missing. We have to escape while they're occupied." Remus butted in.

"Yeah but how?" Lily asked.

Just then the door slammed open to revile Voldemort and his death eaters.

"GET THEM YOU IDIOTS!" he yelled and the death eaters came running towards them.

"HURRY! THE WINDOW!" Lorina yelled and broken it with a spell. They all jumped out of it, seeing as they were on the 1st floor. Man what kind of an idiot would put a window on the 1st floor if it was an hostage situation!? Ahem, anyway. They all ran together through a grave yard, jumping over tombstones and dodging statues.

"Where do we go!?" James yelled in question. They all stopped and soon spells and curses where flying every which way, trying to stop the eight of them.

"SPILT UP!" Alanna yelled grabbing Lorina's wrist and running the opposite way. The others fallowed. James grabbed Lily's hands, and ran straight ahead, Remus and Kayz ran after them, and Sirius and MoMo ran after Alanna and Lorina, holding hands. They all ran as fast as they could, hiding behind statues when curses almost hit them.

Sirius lead the way as he practically dragged MoMo along the way. They had lost site of Lorina and Alanna and got lost in the cemetery. MoMo let go of Sirius's hand and looked down to catch her breath when she looked back up Sirius was gone.

"Sirius!?" she yelled out in panic, then something grabbed her feet and she fell into a grave. She screamed in shock but then she came face to face with Sirius. She let out a sigh of shock but then quickly scooted closer to Sirius as she heard the heavy footsteps of the death eaters. She was so close she could feel his breath on her skins, her head rested on his chest. She could hear his quick heart beat.

"QUICK THIS WAY!" the death eaters ran right past them. They both held each other for a few minutes then silently got up and looked to see if the coast was clear. It was. Sirius got out first and then helped MoMo out.

"Hurry, lets--" just then a red light hit Sirius on the back and he fell into the grave. "SIRIUS!" MoMo yelled then turned to see who shot the spell. Her eyes widened to see a death eater.

"So nice of you to bring her to me, Black." his voice drawled. MoMo knew that voice. Her eyes flashed back to her memory of the Quidditch supplies store only just that last summer and then to the visit at the Hospital Wing. "Joe?!" MoMo said surprised. The death eater laughed and then took off his hood. It WAS Joe. He raised his wand above her head and then a purple light shot out of his wand hitting the statue behind her. She turned to see the statues head fall towards her, then an enormous pain shot at her head. The next thing she knew was that she was unconscious.

****

a/n: sorry guys this story was really rushed. But anyway, the next chapter I think is the last chapter. I hope you liked my story and I'll do my best to get the next one up faster. Please review if u have any ?'s


End file.
